


Stargate Galaxy season 1

by Effijy



Series: Stargate Galaxy [1]
Category: Stargate Atlantis, Stargate SG-1
Genre: Alien Abduction, Angst and Tragedy, Character Development, Daniel gets his reputation back, Developing Relationship, Diplomacy, Established Relationship, F/M, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Fights, Forced Marriage, Friendship, Gen, Gun Violence, IOA, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Implied/Referenced Drug Addiction, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Near Death Experiences, Original Character(s), Other, Politics, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, SG1 goes clubbing, Science Fiction, Secret Relationship, Space Battles, They still don't ask but nobody cares, Vala is a reality TV star, daniel is oblivious
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-25
Updated: 2018-01-06
Packaged: 2019-02-06 19:49:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 41,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12824817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Effijy/pseuds/Effijy
Summary: Atlantis is on the moon, the IOA reorganized the SGC and the Lucian alliance is more and more dangerous. How will SG1 save the planet, again and put the Galaxy back in order?Mainly set up in the SG1 universe, almost all characters form both series are in there.Translated by myself form my original story published in French on FF.





	1. Episode 1 : First contact

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my mother tongue, I will do my best to avoid mistakes and misspellings but despite many edits I m sure there are still many typos... sorry...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Episode 1 - First contact  
> After yet another reorganization of the SGC, the new SG1 finds itself on a new planet for an exploration mission.  
> Once again, it's no walk in the Park.
> 
> Bear with me here, this chapter is not the best one of the story and mostly serves as a setting up point.

On Earth, in the SGC's conference room, a few weeks after the Luxian kamikaze attack that destroyed the ancient control chair.

Colonel Mitchell was seriously bored. Leading SG1 had become unchallenging. Big changes had happened during the last years within his team as well as within the SGC, mostly under the influence of the IOA.  
First, Carter had been sent to lead the Atlantis expedition in the Pegasus galaxy. A well deserved promotion even if it brought whispers and sideway glances inside the SGC. Not that the Colonel was giving much credit to this kind of gossip.  
Then, Teal’c’s left Earth as well, called back amongst his people. In fact, with the almost extinction of the Goa’uld and the end of the war against the Ori’s disciples ; the Jaffa Council honored the former Prim of Apophis with a position a the head of diplomatic relationships with human worlds. Well, that was the official version of it, reality was the Council manipulated Teal’c and his sense of duty into taking the job. Apparently, some crucial negotiation for the economic survival of the Jaffas in the Galaxy failed because of their condescending attitude toward humans. If Mitchell was still disappointed about having to let go of his friend and colleague, he had to confess that having Teal’c has a contact simplified and empowered Earth/Jaffa relationships. Generals Landry and O’neill would very likely agree.  
A little after that, Daniel and Vala had been appointed to act as liaisons between Earth and the newly formed government of the Ori galaxy. Anyways, Daniel had been more and more called on various consultations everywhere and notably on Atlantis, which was disturbing SG1’s schedule more than often.  
Mitchell’s friends and colleagues had been replaced by very capable men but no one would compete with the old SG1… In addition, exploration missions were fewer and fewer being overtaken by diplomatic and/or protocolar missions thanks to the IOA and its dumb policies, as if stopping exploring could prevent the rise of new or old ennemis…  
When Carter came back from Atlantis, she did not come back to SG1. After leading for a while the SGC scientific team which learnt a lot from her expertise of alien technologies, she took the commandement of one of the new F303 : the General Hammond.  
After Atlantis’ arrival on Earth, there were talks about fusing SG1 with Colonel Sheppard's team but Ronon and Teila weren’t allowed to. Officially, they couldn’t represent Earth in the Galaxy since they weren’t from it.Truth be told, integrating more “non earthlings” to the SGC’s team would put the Air Force in a position where it couldn’t refuse personnel from other nations. Sheppard choose to stay on Atlantis, today anchored on the moon, McKay too ; Mitchell wasn’t so sorry about that last one.

-“Colonel Mitchell? Colonel Mitchell are you with us?” asked Landry  
-“Yes, Sir. Sorry Sir” answered Mitchell straightening but not hiding in any way that he hadn’t paid any attention to the briefing.  
-“Colonel, if you aren’t feeling well, I can have you replaced on that mission” said General Landry faking concern.  
-“No General” said Mitchell not without irony “Of course not, what do we have today? A diplomatic escort to a Jaffa planet? Astronomic observation? A Commemoration of the end of the Goa’uld oppression? I love it when they do that, all those colors, those songs and most of all those little …”  
-“Enough Colonel!” cut Landry firmly even if he was pretty amused, “in agreement with the President and the IOA, General O’neill decided to modify the way we operate”  
-“Really?” said Mitchell interested  
-“Indeed Colonel” answered Landry “SG teams are from now on reduced at a number of 10.”  
As Mitchell's face was falling, General Landry continued before the officer could object  
-“NEVERTHELESS, 5 new teams will be created and whereas those new teams will operate from the SGC and therefore under my command, they will follow a schedule prompted by the IOA to which they will directly address their reports”  
-“But Sir” began Mitchell  
-“THE NEW TEAMS” Landry went on “composed of civilians from all the countries knowing about the Stargate will be shadowed by former SG team 11 to 15 during the upcoming months for security reasons. They will be in charge of protocolar missions leaving remaining SG teams all latitudes for exploratory missions and fight against all ennemis potential or already known”

Mitchell stood up before the General could finish his sentence  
-“Sir, that’s… a really good news” said Mitchell sitting again now aware of his mistake.  
-“SG1” said the General with a side smile, “you will leave tomorrow at 800 hours for P5X676, planet until now completely unknown to us.”

Mitchell made a fist in victory.

\----

Colonel Mitchell was in a good mood. A real exploration mission! At last! But it wasn’t a reason to lower his focus, not at all. In the locker room he was mentally reviewing the skills and personas of his men.  
Dr Simmons, recognized botanist and ethnobotanist spent years studying ecosystem of the Alpha site. With an impeccable record, he was offered to choose his next affectation. To everybody’s surprise, he asked to join an explorative team. Fairly athletic and gifted with good reflexes for a scientist, and civilian with that, Mitchell suspected he was looking for adventure after years bunkered up in a lab. So far, he probably had been disappointed.  
Major Davidson was a pure product of special forces. His past affectations were for the most classified. He was an excellent shot, tackled strong and disparead if needed. The sullen looks and taciturn attitude of the bulked man gained him a mediocre reputation but when it came to having his back, Mitchell was pretty happy to dispose of such a force a nature. He even nicknamed him “the asian Teal’c” in one of his reports in an attempt to distract himself from the boredom of their missions. He stopped when he was informed that the good administrative agents of the IOA weren’t responding positively to his sense of humor.  
Globally he had nothing bad to say about his team, but it never had to face critical situations. Which is probably why he was a little worried about Lieutenant River. Trained by the SGC, he had shown the qualities of a good operative in training and was a good enough linguist ; however, SG1 was his first affectation (string-pulling could really get you anywhere) and so far he had mostly dealt with diplomatic missions, which he seemed to enjoy.

\---

The Colonel entered the Gateroom, the Stargate was already activated and the other members of SG1 were waiting for him to cross. He casually went up the ramp, holding his P90 under his right arm, putting on his sunglasses with the left one and said :  
-“Kids, the MALP indicates a sunny clearing in the middle of a wonderful looking forest. Take your insect repellant, buckle up and let’s go!”

He crossed. Davidson followed almost immediately. Simmons and River exchanged a look before going as well. If any of them were entertained by the officer’s attitude none showed any sign of it.

\--

Exiting the Gate, Mitchell stopped for a second to do a visual recon of the site : on the left he spotted a DHD which would allow them to dial home as well as the MALP that had been sent to verify the viability of the planet. On the right was standing some sort of altar made of old branches and rocks which testified of human presence ; it seemed to have remained untended for quite some time. Mitchell thought with a smile that Daniel would probably have been amazed by it.

Davidson, River and Simmons arrived.

-“Well” said Mitchell “there seems to be some sort of path across the forest in front of us, we are here to explore so explore away!”

SG1 started its journey. After 5 minutes, River broke the silence.  
-“Colonel, it looks like no one has been here for years”  
-“You couldn’t be more wrong” answered Simmons “I can assure you that if no one had come through this trail in the last months, the vegetation would have reclaim much more of it”.  
-“Stay…”

Before Mitchell could finish his sentence, a group of armed men were circling them.  
-“...focussed” he finished aiming his gun to the nearest man.  
His men did the same. Mitchell was struck by the diversity of their outfits : some were dressed as most of the villager of the galaxy and other were clothed as they were from some industrialized world, unusual. Their weapons were mostly Goa’uld but not all of them.  
-“Lower your weapons” yelled a big serious looking guy with dark hair.  
-“We are peaceful explorers” tried River “we are here to get to know you better and eventually create an alliance”.  
-“After making sure you rule for the ‘good guys’” said Davidson between his teeth “Sir” he added “I can take the one on the right”.  
-“Silence” yelled the big guy “Who are you and how did you get the coordinates of this planet?”  
-“I’m Colonel Mitchell” answered the leader of SG1 “this is Dr Simmons, Major Davidson and Lieutenant River. We come in peace for Earth”.  
At his word, some murmurs were heard in the crowd.  
-“And to prove it to you” continued Mitchell “we ARE gonna lower our weapons”.

Mitchell detached his gun and put it on the floor, with a glare he ordered his team to do the same. Davidson wasn’t happy about it but did anyway.  
-“Take their weapons and take them to camp” ordered the big guy.

\---

After half an hour of strong walking, they made their way to a camp of around 20 tent. Men were practicing hand to hand combat.The absence of tattoos signified it probably wasn’t Jaffas.

The big guy ordered to put SG1 in an empty tent and before Mitchell could protest he added :  
“Watch them, Afron will want to interrogate them himself.”

SG1 waited. Davidson tried to convince Mitchel that an escape by force was the best way to go. The colonel listened and set up a plan just in case but he wanted to hear what this ‘Afron’ had to say.  
Davidson had been quiet for about 10 minutes, waiting and ready to act in an instant. Mitchell was entertaining himself by cutting pieces of grass from the ground listening to Simmons explaining to River how fascinating it was to find ecosystems similar to Earth’s on other planets.

Suddenly, a man in his sixties entered the tent.  
-“You must be Afron” started Mitchell  
-“It is true” answered the man  
-“Listen” Mitchell went on “I am..”  
-“I know who you claim to be” cut Afron “and if you are indeed Cameron Mitchell of SG1 I can only congratulate and thank you for your victories against the enemies of this galaxy.”  
Mitchell was stunned, surprised that this man would know his first name.  
-“Afron” said the big guy that was was watching over form outside the tent “they may wear Earth uniforms but according to our intell, the Tau’ri stopped their exploration missions. It can only mean one thing : they are spies, we have to eliminate them and abandon this position.”  
-“Calm down Iphor, we won’t kill anyone right now” answered Afron “our compagnons contacted one of our friends who will be able to confirm on infirm their claims. In the meantime we will share our dinner with them.” To counter any protestation he added “If they are our enemies, we will be able to execute them later, even with a full stomach.”

Dinner was small. River tried to engage in conversation with the one called Iphor but the big guy left rather than answer.  
Mitchell noticed that beside their apparent hospitality, all of the men and women present were keeping a weapon nearby as if they were used to alway be on their guard.  
Once the meal finished, SG1 was lead back to their tent.  
-“Sir, we need to take advantage of the dark to escape” started Davidson  
-“Well” said River “as you saw they are very sympathique people and…”  
-“They are keeping us prisoners!” exclaimed Davidson  
-“They don’t seem that bad” interrupted Simmons “from what I could understand it’s a group that frequently changes planets, probably to find food.”  
-“They are running away from something” said Mitchell “they seem organised even if their clothing suggests they are from different planets. It’s suspicious and, as harmless as they try to appear, I don’t want to see their reaction if their ‘friend’ doesn’t like our faces in the morning.”

They waited to be sure everybody was asleep, then Davidson cut an opening through the back of the tent with a knife : apparently whoever searched him neglected his boots. They crawled to a nearby tent and Davidson did the same to it, having spotted at dinner that their gear was stored there. Then they ran in the forest towards the Stargate.  
They reached it early morning but Iphor and Afron were already there and the gate was activating. SG1 stayed covert, weapons up.

“Welcome Xadran” said Afron  
He was speaking to a tall dark haired man wearing a dark blue uniform. In a flash, SG1 was surrounding the 3 men aiming their P90 on them. After a short moment of surprise, the new guy said :  
-“You are indeed Colonel Mitchell member of SG1.”  
-“And you” answered Mitchell “are Xadran, member of the Lucian alliance!”  
While Iphor and Davidson were in a eying contest, Afron started speaking :  
-“Please calm down, you are amongst friends”  
-“Friends!” blurted Simmons with uncaracteritisc rage “that man represents a group of terrorists at war against our world. Some of my former colleagues suffered from their last attack!”  
Simmons was well disposed to hit Xadran in the face when the gate started activating again.  
-“You’ve been followed!” said Iphor to Xadran  
-“I…” Xadran mumbled visibly worried.  
-“We will settle this later Colonel Mitchell, for now we need to hide” pressed Afron.

Mitchell signaled SG1 who lead the 3 men to cover still pointing their guns at them.

5 men and a women wearing the same uniform as Xadran went through the gate.  
-“Find the camp. Don’t take prisoners but don’t touch the traitor Xadran, he is mine!” ordered the woman.  
Once they were out of sight Mitchell spoke :  
-“What the hell is going on?”  
-“I command a contingent within the Resistance Against the Lucian Alliance” answered Afron “and Xadran here is one of our undercover agents. Or rather was”

\---

SG1, Afron, Iphor et Xadran arrived at the camp just a few minutes after the lucian team. The battle was already at its peak. Resistance members were were far more numerous but also caught by surprise.  
Mitchell ordered for the camp to be circled. Davidson, hidden behind one of the tents caught a lucian man from behind and squeezed his neck until he fell down. Iphor, not very far from there confiscated an other one’s weapon, they immediatly began fighting. Iphor won the fight under a few minutes. After a brief glare towards Davidson, he joined him along side Mitchell who just shot a lucian in the leg and knocked him out with the handle of his gun. Then, an other enemy tackled him from behind. Both men fell on the ground. Iphor picked up a machete and Davidson a Zat’. They reach their target at the same time.

In the meantime, Simmons had inspected the camp. Mitchell asked :  
-“Where are we?”  
-“It seems that we got there on time” answered the scientist “there are however at least a dozen of injured.”

Someone appeared from behind a bush, Mitchell aimed his gun before recognising River, dirty, short of breath and his leg hurt. Simmons rushed to support him.

-“Where are Afron and Xadran?” asked Iphor

At those words, Mitchell, Davidson and Iphor began running toward the other end of camp. A bit further, Afron was lying face on the ground and Xadran was cornered against a tree by the lucian woman :  
-“Traitor” she screamed hitting him.  
Before SG1 could intervene Iphor launched himself at her

\---

SG1, Xadran and Iphor are in front of the Stargate

-“What now?” asked River  
-“We will leave, that position is lost for us” answered Xadran  
-“Can we offer you shelter?” asked Mitchell waving at the gate  
Afron appeared. He looked tired, his face was covered in bruises and he had one arm in a sling:  
-“Thank you Colonel but we have friends that will welcome us.”  
-“We could be your friends” River went on trying not to put weight on his right leg.  
-“Maybe” said Afron “but our leaders will have to decide of that”.  
-“How many are you anyway?” asked Mitchell who didn’t expect this group to be big enough to have “leaders”  
Afron avoided the question with a smile and waved at the MALP saying :  
-“We know your gate is protected, but this device will also us to communicate without crossing, right?”  
-“Yes, I will show you” said Simmons leading Xadran towards the MALP.  
-“Then ours will contact Earth that way if they deem it appropriate” said Afron  
-“Well then, we will be waiting for your call” said Mitchell miming a phone to a doubtful Iphor. “River, dial Earth” asked Mitchell who was very intrigued by this group who at first glance seemed powerless but who’s “leaders” seemed to be doing fine without the help of Earth.

\---

The alarm is blaring in the SGC, a feminine voice says mechanically “unauthorized activation of the Stargate”

-“Well?” asked Landry  
-“General it’s SG1” answered Harriman  
-“Open the iris” ordered Landry  
He bend over to the microphone and said as soon as SG1 crossed the gate :  
-“Colonel Mitchell, you are 12 hours late, what happened?”  
While River was being taken cared of, Mitchell looked at Landry and said :  
-“A first contact, General, business as usual!”  
-“SG1 you are going in debrief in two hours!” said Landry  
The General turned around and let his relief wash away without beeing seen.The break in exploration missions had at least the advantage of sparing his nerves…


	2. Episode 2 - Ghost in the shell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The inhabitants of Atlantis are more or less getting used to their new situation and missions when the NID hears that the Trust and the Lucian alliance are joining forces to attack the city.

In front of Woolsey’s office on Atlantis

Woolsey was worried : even if he was almost sure he would remain in charge of Atlantis now that it was anchored on the Moon, neutral territory contrary to the bay of San Francisco; he didn’t know what would happen to his teams in the months to come. Going back in the Pegasus Galaxy wasn’t gonna happen in the foreseeable future, not when Earth was vulnerable without Atlantis’ chair.   
Even if the military wasn’t very happy with a civilian in charge of the base sheltering the ultimate weapon of Earth’s defense, the various ‘missteps’ of Colonel Sheppard with the chain of command not helping, he expected to be okay for a while. The IOA had remodeled the SGC into showing an appearance of internationalization with new protocolar teams, leaving all risks to the US army as well as most of the costs; Atlantis, was in a transition phase which justified a civilian administration with experience in managing bureaucratie. However, he was apprehending the effect of this change of pace on his men, it would be far different that what they were used to in the Pegasus galaxy. To be truthful he, himself, had a hard time to re-acclimate to a ...let’s say less adventurous rhythm of life.

Having let his mind wander, Woolsey blamed himself for his lack of attention : the two men in front of him were losing themselves in their current conversation :  
-“Who found the necessary energy to bring Atlantis on the moon?” was asking Doctor Rodney McKay. “ME! Who managed to make sure nobody on earth noticed? ME again! Who assures everything here goes smoothly?”  
-“Colonel Carter thanks to her brilliant way to coordinate the use of our gate with the SGC’s?” risked Doctor Radek Zelenka  
-“Oh please! Plugging the Atlantis gate only when we need it since it takes priority on the Earth one! My niece could have thought of it!” said McKay visibly hurt.  
-“Well it works! And it’s much more secure than you master key!” said Zelenka under his breath.  
-“I remind you that the Stargate is not…”McKay went on  
-“Gentlemen!” cut Woolsey “What is it about?”  
-“Richard” started McKay condescending, “Zelenka here okayed the transfer of personnel on that base without even consulting me. As the Chief scientist of the late Atlantis expedition and the new Chief administrator of lunar research, I AM the one in charge of approving any new additions to our team”  
-“Mister Woolsey” continued Zelenka handing him a folder “Rodney did not send his recommendations in time : no one is good enough for him! But we need extra hands if we are to proceed with the inventory within a month like General O’neill requested.”  
-“Doctor McKay” said Woolsey before he could protest “in the end I am to decide who is selected and I validated that list yesterday. I suggest you go back to work, as you know we have a lot to do. Colonel Carter! I was waiting for you!” he added relieved by the young woman’s arrival.

Woolsey left a stunned Rodney McKay who would complain about his new staff until he found a new motive to do so at the door and gestured for Carter to enter his office.  
-“McKay looks like his true self” she noted  
-“Well” answered Woolsey “he is not pleased with the task of listing and evaluating the contain of the city and its database by levels of potential and risks. But since both the IOA and the joint chiefs agreed on it in order to securize the city before making it our operational base for diplomatic relationships, I’m afraid he has no choice but to deal with it.”  
-“True” said Sam hesitant : she did not envy Woolsey nor his position lately  
-“What about you? How was your trip?” asked Woolsey  
-“Everything went well” answered Sam, glad for the change of subject “We patrolled around the superGate and came back for refueling like always.”  
-“Things aren’t very thrilling those day, are they?” noted Woolsey  
-“I can’t complain” said Sam “leading the ‘General Hammond’ is a great honor and it’s always possible to cross path with something interesting…”  
-“Don’t get use to it” cut Woolsey  
-“What do you mean?” asked Sam frowning  
-“Look, I’m telling you this only because I respect the work you did here before me and I would like to think we became friends over the last month…”  
-“Mister Woolsey?” enquired Sam who suddenly didn’t like the tone of the lawyer

\----

Meanwhile in the mess hall, Colonel Sheppard, Ronon, Teyla and Doctor McKay are meeting for lunch. As usual, Rodney is stuffing his face with food without stopping to speak.

-“I swear” he said “the newcomers are worthless! I’m aware that we need to evaluate the city but honestly doing in a month what we couldn’t in years is unrealistic!” Realizing that everyone was staring, he added “how is it going on your side?”  
-“Teyla is doing real estate for the newbies, Ronon is playing security guy to deal with bathroom conflicts and I was promoted station chief for the new Earth/Atlantis by jumper airline.” answered Sheppard “It’s just peachy!”  
-“John, you could have asked to be reassigned at the SGC” said Teyla “you would probably be on an exploration team by now.”  
-“As far as I know” he replied “exploration just restarted and many people are still trying to stop it. I’m telling you, in those time of politic plays, we are better off here dealing with logistics.”  
-“Let’s hope the wraith don’t find Earth while they are talking” said Ronon with a dark glare.

\---

In Woolsey’s office

-“That’s impossible” said Colonel Carter with emotion, “even if I would be flattered to take command of the SGC, I can’t see General Landry retiring so soon, he is so happy to work with his daughter Doctor Lam! And I am a Colonel, the SGC was always led by a General, even before the Stargate was activated!”  
-“Oh, but you would become General” said Woolsey with a strange smile.

Sam was stunned : General, like her father! Her! A woman! She couldn’t believe it! Noting her surprise, Woolsey continued :  
-“Don’t get me wrong, this wouldn’t be a favor. See, the President is in a tough position : the joint chief are pressuring him to deal with a disciplinary matter regarding you and a certain Air Force General.”  
Carter went white, Woolsey went on so that she didn’t have to answer :  
-“Since sending you in another galaxy didn’t settle the situation, there are two ways to see things : the Air Force can let one of you go or give you equivalent status. The President won’t lose his Head of Earth defenses and the IOA…”  
-“Would approve of a General whose authority would be diminished by the way she obtained her position” cut Carte  
-“I thought you should know before your interview” answered Woolsey.

\----

An hour later, in his office, Woolsey is having a teleconference with the new head of the NID  
-“Sir” said Colonel Barrett  
-“Hello colonel” said Woolsey “what are the news down there?”  
-“Not good I’m afraid” answered the officer “according to our informations, the Trust is cooperating with the Lucian alliance to hit a significative target.”  
-“Why would they work together?” asked the head of Atlantis  
-“We are not sure, but that’s not the more pressing matter sir. Their target seems to be Atlantis and we have reasons to believe a spy as infiltrated your ranks.”

Woolsey had suspected the alliance would one day attack Atlantis but he thought he had more time : no one except for the limited accredited personnel knew about Atlantis being in the Milky Way. Obviously the news had filtered towards the Trust who informed their new friend : the Lucian alliance a.ka. Earth’s number 1 enemy in the Galaxy!

\---

A few minutes later in the conference room

-“What?!” interjected McKay panicking  
-“Easy Rodney” said Sheppard “it’s not the first time we have a spy within our ranks”  
-“The Alliance AND the Trust” the scientist went on “separately they already represent the worst of the Galaxy but together!”  
-“That is why we need to identify the spy as soon as possible” interrupted Woolsey “Ronon, Teyla, you are the ones who spent the most time with the newcomers, did you notice anything out of the ordinary?”  
-“Well” started Teyla “things have been a little...intense these last few weeks”  
-“Those people are unbearable” cut Ronon looking at Woolsey  
-“We are not organizing sparring contests to decide of the use of the facilities, we talked about it already” pointed Woolsey  
-“Do we have an idea of the identity of the intruder or of his goal?” asked Sheppard  
-“Kill us all?” offered McKay

Woolsey hid a smile and answered   
-“More reasonably to gather information on the city and its potential.”  
-“Isn’t it what WE are trying to do?” asked Teyla  
-“True” noted Sheppard “the Trust could definitely wait for our report and steal it the same way it heard about Atlantis being here. There has to be something else.”  
-“Then it is for you to discover” concluded Woolsey.

 

\---

In the corridors of the private quarters area numerous people seem to be moving in as well as fighting

-“Look at them” said Ronon to Teyla “unable to be grateful for what they have. Shouldn’t we interrogate them?”  
-“Colonel Sheppard wants us to avoid revealing what we know. We just have to keep an eye out for now. Plus, can you imagine what would happen if those people became suspicious? We would have so much to do to keep peace that leading an investigation would be impossible.”  
-“Let’s hope McKay quickly finds a lead monitoring the transmissions” said Ronon frowning.

\---

In McKay’s lab

-“I found a securized access which wasn’t set up through official channels” said Zelenka  
-“Really?” said McKay vivisbly surprised his co-worker found something “let me see”  
-“It’s a very clever hidden access toward the network of area 51” noted Zelenka pointing at his monitor  
-“This? It’s nothing” said McKay dismissive  
-“Rodney?” asked Zelenka  
-“What? I just want to be sure those thugs don’t mess up with my discoveries, they could cause catastrophes”  
-“Like you don’t manage that by yourself” mocked Radek.

That’s when Sheppard came in with Lorne.  
-“Any news?” asked Lorne  
-“Nothing yet” answered McKay “what about you?”  
-“Every shipment is scanned at arrival on Atlantis and every authorized personnel is submitted to a thorough survey” said Sheppard “With all the come and forth of the last week it’s like looking for a needle on a haystack”  
-“Not really” said Zelenka “you see in a haystack you would consider similar twigs, here numerous component are interchanging and…” seing everybody looking at him funny he stopped  
-“Rodney” said Sheppard after a second “the spy has to have a way to communicate with the outside world”  
-“Look” started McKay “we are not in the pegasus galaxy any more but orbiting around earth as dozen of communication satellites. It’s not just about monitoring subspace communication and data transmitted via the Stargate, everyone here is connected to the internet and other networks through Atlantis systems or wireless personal devices. It is stupid to think we can monitor everything, at least before it's too late.”  
-“But we are talking about reporting to another planet, our spy has to go through the city’s communication system, the gate or a ship don’t they?” asked Lorne  
-“Right” said Zelenka “but we know that the Trust is involved, meaning it would be easy to communicate with them with a simple email, or even better, to hack someone’s phone in order to send a message as soon as said person returns on Earth and no one would ever know.”  
-“Very well” sighed Sheppard “we are gonna limitate subspatial communications and Stargate activations. At least, we will limitate the issue on Atlantis and Earth for now. You find a way to prevent anything to get through earth communication satellites.”  
-“I suppose I could place a disturbing signal within the shield” said McKay “but people are going to notice.”  
-“We will pretend it’s a security test” answered Sheppard “it should buy us some time.”

\---

The next day, in Woolsey’s office

Where are we?” asked Woolsey  
-“We successfully shut down all outside communication for 12 hours now” answered McKay proud.  
-“The new staff members aren’t pleased” noted Teyla  
-“It’s worth that before” intervened Ronon “ever since they can’t play at war on their computers any more it’s been impossible to contain them!”  
-“MMORPG, a real social improvement” mocked Sheppard

Suddenly an alarm blared, McKay rushed in the control room followed closely by Sheppard and then by the others.  
-“What’s going on?” asked Woolsey  
-“It’s impossible” exclaimed McKay  
-“Rodney!” insisted Sheppard  
-“The city’s shield is shrinking!”  
-“Call everybody back!” said Woolsey  
-“Way ahead of you” said McKay “we added several security measure since last time and, luckily, barely anyone was in the far parts of the city at this late hour.”  
-“Why is the shield doing that?” asked Ronon  
-“I have no idea!” panicked Rodney  
-“Do you believe it has something to do with our efforts to unmasked the spy?” inquired Teyla

\---

Still in the control room, everybody is around McKay and Zelenka who are working on the computers

-“Rodney?” asked Sheppard impatient  
-“Look” answered the scientist “you don’t seem to realize how complicated what I’m trying to accomplish is. I have to penetrate the city’s fundamental system, which is terribly complex, in order to find what’s happening WITHOUT completely shutting down the shield.  
-“The last time this happen, we were losing energy, is it the case now?” asked Teyla  
-“No” said McKay “we have plenty of energy to spare thanks to the multiple Naquadah generators I installed to make sure the shield would not fail. Just… shut up and let me work.”  
-“Then why is the city doing this?” asked Woolsey ignoring McKay’s request  
-“It’s not the city!” yelled Rodney after a moment, visibly shocked by it’s discovery “it’s the spy!”  
-“Are you telling me” frowned Sheppard “that someone on this city deliberately shut down the shield keeping them breathing?”  
-“Impossible” cut Zelenka “not without the code”  
-“Not someone” exulted McKay “a program! Our spy is an digital malware”. Facing everybody incredulous expression he went on : “a virus somehow entered our system. When we shut down communication it perceived it as a threat and proceeded to what you would call a preventive strike.”  
-“We cannot turn communication back on in that situation” said Woolsey  
-“Oh no!” yelled McKay again  
-“What?” asked Ronon  
-“Apparently shrinking the shield was just a maneuver to weaken and distract us” answered McKay “the virus’ code says that if it becomes impossible to communicate from the city, the ultimate command which is attacking Earth will be activated!”  
-“The chair!” exclaimed Sheppard already running  
-“Wait!” yelled Zelenka “the virus hasn’t taken control of it yet”  
-“Which would explain why the drones aren’t out yet” noted Woolsey  
-“We will have to disconnect it manually" said Sheppard “Ronon, Teyla, you are with me.”

Almost at the chair room, our 3 friends are surprised by some sort of metallic robots firing at them with flame guns. McKay is talking panickedly in the coms :

-“Sheppard, the virus took control of some robots we were using to fix parts of the city damaged during our last encounter with the Wraith”  
-“I can see that” said Sheppard between his teeth  
-“Can you deactivate them?” asked Teyla  
-“Not remotely” answered McKay “you’re gonna have to find a way to get through”  
-“Understood” said Ronon who was already shooting.

4 robots were in the way, the team was firing their guns from the corridor taking cover as best as they could but the robots were gaining on them. Ronon fired multiple times with his energy weapon whereas Teyla was quickly emptying her clipper. In the meantime, at the other side of the corridor, Sheppard was fighting the two remaining robots. We waited a second then abruptly got himself out of their fire line leaving the two robots to destroy each other.

-“Sheppard? Ronon? Teyla? Are you here?” asked Mckay  
-“Yes” answered Teyla “we managed to take out the robots”  
-“There are 6 more” informed McKay “they are trying to deactivate the Naquadah generators to shut down the shield, I sent Lorne and his team but they could use some help.”  
-“Go” ordered Sheppard ”I’ll take care of the chair”

Sheppard was taking out the crystals at the back of the chair when the door of the room suddenly shut closed. I tried and failed to open it.  
-“Rodney?” he asked  
-“Colonel Sheppard” answered Woolsey “the virus activated the quarantine procedures, we are cut from the area where the robots are located”  
-“Ronon and Teyla?” he asked  
-“They are fighting the robots with Lorne’s team”  
-“Well tell McKay to open those damn doors!”   
-“Impossible” answered Woolsey “he and Dr. Zelenka are prepping the city for a complete reboot of the system to hopefully get rid of this virus.”  
-“Alright” said Sheppard sitting on the floor  
-“That not all colonel” said Woolsey “when we disconnected the chair, the virus turned subspatial communications back on. We spotted two ships coming our way, they were hiding in the solar system, they will be on range in a few minutes.”  
-“We should have seen them sooner!” exclaimed Sheppard  
-“Apparently, the virus managed to hide them from us until now” answered the leader of Atlantis “and without the protection of the city, they could seize control of the planet. Actually I think it was the plan from the begining”  
-“Okay, tell McKay to warn me the second he destroys this thing, so I can have the chair back online”

In a hallway of Atlantis, a tac team sits on the floor, visibly short of breath

-“John, this is Teyla, we manage to destroy the robots.”  
-“Copy that Teyla” he answered “Sit tight and with some luck we will have regained control of the city in a few minutes, right on time for you to tuck Toren in”

Two Goa’uld motherships appear in Earth orbit

SGC, control room :  
-“Walter, any news of Atlantis?” asked General Landry  
-“No sir” he answered “they probably haven’t uncovered the spy yet”  
-“Let’s hope it’s done soon” sighted the General  
-“Sir” cut the technician “NASA signals two Goa’uld motherships in our orbit”  
-“I’m calling the President” said Landry

At the same time in the Jumper bay on atlantis, McKay is taking out the main disk of the last ship

-“Radek?” he asked in the coms  
-“Rodney” Zelenka answered “all MALPs and robots have been disconnected, the virus won’t be able to hide within the much too complex systems of the city. All earthian equipments are ready to be rebooted”  
-“Don’t give me a lecture on what I already know and start the procedure!” yelled McKay annoyed

SGC

-“Sir, enemy ships are getting ready to fire, their target seem to be this base” said Hariman visibly scared  
-“God help us” answered Landry

In the chair room

-“Colonel, you can proceed” said Zelenka in the coms  
Sheppard jumped on his feet and put the crystals back, sat in the chair and launched the drones right on time.

 

Later, Atlantis control room

-“Starting now” said Woolsey “no communication device or computer other than the ones used exclusively on this base will be allowed. We are going back to what we knew in the pegasus galaxy : every communication will go through the city’s systems and will be monitored here.”  
-“Some won’t welcome this measure” said Teyla worried  
-“Furthermore” Woolsey went on “since we couldn’t identify who brought the virus on Atlantis…”  
-“Whoever did probably didn’t even know it was there” cut Rodney  
-“Which is why” Woolsey said “beside a small team of permanent personnel including us, no one will stay on this base more than a few days using the visitors quarters”.  
-“Good” commented Ronon

At the same time, a blond woman was knocking at the door of a log house in Minnesota. A man, grey t shirt and beer in hand opened the door while a Simpsons rerun was playing on the background  
-“General” greeted the woman  
-“Colonel?” said the man surprised “aren’t you patrolling our good all galaxy with your amazing ship?”  
-“I quit” answered the woman “I am now the Dr. Samantha Carter, chief coordinator of scientific and technical earthian research based on alien technologies”.  
-“But… why?” asked the General stunned  
-“Let’s say it’s better that way, I was thinking of settling down anyway and, it gives us some new opportunities doesn’t it?” she answered pushing the General from the entryway so she could make her way in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So what do you think?  
> Criminal minds fans will recognize the reference to Dr Reid and his argument about the needle in the hay stack (season 1 episode 4)
> 
> Next episode will take place in the SGC with O’neill, Carter, Landry, Davis, Lyra (OC), Lee and Lam. Stay tuned for more Jack&Sam !


	3. Episode 3 - New girl

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Episode 3  
> Sam and Jack are visiting the SGC : Jack to meet a new ally and Sam to set up a new communication system. But, once again, not everything turns out as planned

SGC - In Sam’s lab 

-“Carter” said O'neill  
-“General” she answered  
-“You can stop calling me by my rank, you know.” he said  
-“And you can start calling me Sam” she said with a smile  
-“Really?” said the one who was now officially her partner  
-“I know we decided to stay discreet when we are working together but Daniel has been calling me by my first name for years and it never was a problem”

Leaning at the corner of her desk looking nonchalant despite his dress uniform, General Jack O'neill was watching the magnificent blond scientist with a smile. Finally, he was allowed to show how much she was irresistible to him when she was losing herself in unnecessary explanations. She smiled back. For a moment they were the only two people in the universe.

Getting back to reality O'neill went on :  
-“I would have thought the Chief of unified scientists in alien researches would have a bigger office”  
She smiled at this very personal version of her new titled and answered :  
-“It hasn’t yet been decided where I was going to work ; SGC, Atlantis, Area 51, Washingtown… where I though you were heading by the way.”  
-“Landry and the President want me to meet someone here, hence the costume” he said hands in his pockets looking at the tip of his feet he had slightly lifted?  
-“GENERAL O'NEILL IS REQUIRED IN THE CONFERENCE ROOM” said Sergeant Harriman in the base’s speakers.  
-“Well it appears our guest has arrived” said O'neill “I’d better go, as you know Walter hates having to repeat himself”. He turned around and left the lab but not before giving a last smile to the beautiful blond. Quiting hiding his feelings for her, even in the SGC was definitely liberating.

\---

In the conference room

O'neill greeted Landry with a nod of his head, as well as the recently promoted Colonel Davis. Both men were also wearing dress uniforms and stood up when he entered the room ; a young woman, about 20/25 years old, was sitting at the table turning her back at the imposing Stargate that could be seen by the window. Red hair done in a complicated bin ending in two intertwined braids, she was pretty enough and dressed in some sort of grey/blue toga of greek inspired design. Well, that’s what Daniel would have said, thought O'neill. He also thought that it was a lot of people dressed in blue and that therefore he might as well had kept his fatigues.

He signaled for the two men to sit down.  
-“General Jack O'neill, this is Lyra Crovac, emissary of the Resistance Against The Lucian Alliance” introduced Landry  
-“Good” said O'neill enthusiastic “let’s hope our alliance will vanquish the alliance!”  
If the young woman got the bit of humor of the officer, she didn’t let it seen and began with surprising serious and self confidence  
-“General, I’m not here to discuss your contribution to the end of the Lucian alliance”  
-“You’re not?” enquired O'neill looking at Landry and Davis who seemed as lost as he was  
-“No” she answered “please understand, any help is obviously welcomed but the domination of the Alliance in the Galaxy will end with or without the earth’s cooperation.”  
O'neill thought that this group of “resistants” who seemed to be able to make due without military support was as intriguing as Mitchell’s report made it sound.

-“Then why are you here?” risked Davis while O'neill was finally sitting down.  
-“I am here to discuss what will happen AFTER the Lucian alliance is defeated. And given your responsibility in the chaos reigning in the Galaxy, there are good chances we are losing our time.”

Leaving the tree officer at mist, Lyra went on:

-“This last few years, Earth has been a great force in the Galaxy and my presence here stands as a recognition of all your great accomplishments. Many in our ranks think it’s impossible to take a stand for freedom without the Tau’ri.”  
-“What about the others?” asked Landry  
-“We consider that by cleaning the Milky way of the Goa’uld, the replicators and then the Ori without considering what would later happen to the freed worlds, the Earthian government let wide opened the possibility for a tyrannical and mafia-like group like the Lucian alliance to take over the Galaxy.  
-“The Earthian government?” enquired O'neill  
-“See General” said the young Lady with a condescending tone, “the lack of global representation of your world is not an information known from the whole galaxy.

\---

In the meantime in Dr Lee’s lab

-“Co… Doctor Carter, you will see, this new system allowing to encrypt and transmit data will be unhackable and it will become essential to the pursuit of our research given the multiplication of work locations. On that matter, I have to say that many of us were looking forward to the opportunity of studying the city of Atlantis, but ever since access has been restricted and security upgraded, the protocols to work on remote data access are a nightmare and since more and more people are studying alien technologies…”  
-“I’m here to make all of this more practical Bill” said Carter with a smile “let’s see if your new system can help us.”

In the conference room

O'neill was regretting the time when saving his life and his teammate’s from automatic weapons was his only preoccupation, Landry seemed to be keeping scores while Davis was defending the Pentagon's position which apparently had become Earth’s political line in the Galaxy without the Air Force noticing.  
-“THIS government respects self-determination” he said  
-“YOUR government has been taking unilateral military initiatives for decades without bearing any consequences whatsoever!” replied the young lady.  
-“What about a break?” intervened O'neill who was wandering what was the basis for Lyra’s judgment on US policies in the last decades.

The session was over for the day. The ‘relentless anti-Lucian redhead’ joined the guest quarters while General O'neill put on a more comfortable outfit to go to mess where he had the pleasure to find Carter.  
-“So what’s the plan?” she asked  
-“No plan… Sam” he said adding the first name with a smile “more of an intergalactic government”  
-“A what?” asked Sam stunned  
-“Apparently, the Resistance sent Pippi Longstocking to negotiate an ‘after Lucian alliance’ with a democratic shape. They want to organize a council unifying the free government in the Galaxie. Their next stop is the Jaffa Nation, Teal’c is gonna be so pleased!’ said the General sarcastically.  
-“Interplanetary then?” noted Sam  
-“What?” asked O'neill confused  
-“ If it’s only within the Milky Way, then it can’t be inter-galactic” she explained  
-“It had a nice ring to it…” he shrugged  
-“Sorry…” she said with a pinched smile “So it would be a democratic system? If so, it would be nearly impossible for the Earth to be a member while keeping the Gate from the public ; the IOA already has trouble compensating its lacking of legitimity…”  
-“Which is why they want nothing to do with these negotiations, at least for now” said O'neill “My orders are to make my recommendations directly to the Government leaders aware of the existence of the Stargate”.  
-“Wow” Sam let slip since she would imagine how unpleased he was with his current mission “And how is it going?”  
-“Davis is convinced Lyra as a negative bias which is not helping. He’s been grumpy recently…” he worried  
-“What do YOU think?” enquired Sam  
-“Hard to say… she’s got some fast quips for someone that young but she is hiding something” he said thoughtfully “What about office hunting?”  
-“Euh…” she said surprised by the change of subject “Dr Lee is working on a secured communication system. It has to be as impenetrable as possible to avoid crisis like last week on Atlantis. It’s about creating a whole new system resembling the Internet but based on Ancient communication and storage techniques, that we haven’t fully mastered yet. Mc Kay thinks it’s impossible, probably because he is upset he wasn’t the one who thought about it in the first place.”  
-“And?” asked O'neill faking impatience  
-“It would allow any researcher affiliated with the program to work from anywhere on Earth, the moon, the Alpha site… the...hum...flexibility would be welcomed for somebody who would want to work from Washington or let’s say… Minnesota” she said with a barely hidden smile.  
-“Oh..” said the General who didn’t want to give to much to the idea to fast “and are you gonna manage to set it up?”  
-“Well the tests were encouraging so far but something's been disrupting the data feed since this morning” she answered  
-“So it will be ready within the week won’t it?” he asked fully smiling, confident in her abilities.

The next day in the conference room

O'neill was with Lyra and Davis to further discuss the collaboration between Earth and the Resistance. The General would have prefered it if Landry was still there.

-“So kids” he began “I think with started off on the wrong foot and…”  
-“Indeed General” agreed Lyra “I am not here to discuss Earth passed policies…”  
-“Policies that you seem oddly familiar with!” cut Davis visibly angry  
-“Colonel!” General O'neill warned  
-“We need to look at the future” the young woman went on with an olympian calm ignoring the as obvious as surprising animosity of the officer before her  
-“You come here talking about peace and the future of this Galaxy like only you know the answers” exclaimed Davis getting up “well guess what? Without our teams you would even be free of talking about any future! Your attitude is irrecevable!”  
-“Colonel for the second time calm down!” erupted O'neill. But it didn’t seem to reach the officer who went on being even harsher on the girl in front of him  
-“The Pentagon and the US Government won’t tolerate such a lack of respect! I won’t tolerate such a lack of respect. You and your so called Resistance, a gang of farmers for all we know, should think better before alienating the Earth! Shall I remind you that we are one of biggest force in the Galaxy? The city of Atl…”  
-“Colonel that’s enough!” interrupted O'neill getting up in a jump “what’s going on with you for crying out loud?”  
Before being able to respond to his superior, Colonel Davis collapsed on the floor, convulsing.

SGC Infirmary

Landry and O'neill are taking in Lam’s report :  
-“The whole protocolar team SGP1 is affected” she said  
-“Colonel Davis joined them two days ago for a commercial negotiation on P4X435” said Landry for O'neill “Is-it contagious?” he asked the doctor  
-“The symptoms are similar to rabies with a 48 hours incubation period. I’m having everyone submitting to tests, we will know pretty soon if anyone has been contaminated but I think it’s not likely without direct contact with the bug we identified as vector of the disease.”  
-“Can you cure them?” asked O'neill  
-“We are working on a serum which has good results in our labs” said the doctor “However we may be too late for Colonel Davis : his state is more serious than the other due to a minor infection he was recovering from when he went on the mission.”  
-“Do your best Doctor” ordered Landry without a doubt in his mind that she would.

In Landry’s office, both generals are discussing the opportunity of maintaining the negotiation with Davis out of commission

-“Sirs” said Carter nocking  
-“Common in Colonel” said Landry  
-“Hank...” smirked O'neill while smiling at the blond  
-“Yes, sorry Doctor” said Landry “what’s going on?”  
-“We isolated the problem with our communication system” started the scientist  
-“Your new Internet Ancient style?” asked O'neill  
-“Well, not that new as it appears” said Sam “Apparently someone bit us to it and with a much more elaborated crypting than the one we envisioned, and that preexisting channel is disturbing our signal”  
-“You are saying that someone has outdone the most capable and well equipped team we have?” asked Landry  
-“It’s worse than that” she answered “a data feed is being emitted from Earth into the subspace without us having any knowledge of its content or its destination.”  
-“The Trust?” worried O'neill  
Well, we tracked the source of the feed to the guests’ quarters, here in the SGC” announced Carter.

In the guests’ quarters

O'neill, who wasn’t bothering with his dress uniform anymore, enters Lyra’s room, two armed guards were in front of the door.  
-“What’s going on?” he asked  
-“You tell me General” answered Lyra with a neutral tone “I came here as a diplomatic emissary, then one of your officers manifested unjustified aggressivity toward me and those I represent and now you are treating me as an enemy.”  
-“And you aren’t?” asked O'neill  
-“No” she answered simply  
-“Davis didn’t know what he was doing earlier but it doesn’t change the fact that we uncovered your little game” stated the General “The Resistance, if they indeed sent you, should prevent from sending spies to the one they pretend making friends with!”

The young woman frowned, surprised and worried. O'neill noted it was probably the first time she was showing any real facial expression since he met her meaning he probably hit a soft spot. After a few minutes of silence, Lyra started talking again :  
-“I didn’t expect you to detect my transmission, no one other than me uses this type of channel as far as I know ; that’s… unfortunate.”  
-“You don’t say” snorted O'neill  
-“General O'neill” she said her voice serious and heavy “It is a private transmission that can’t get in between your relationship with the Resistance. I am very sorry, I wouldn’t have taken such a risk if I thought I would be discovered. The composition of an inter planetary authority is too important to be put in jeopardy by my foolishness.”

General O'neill was perplexed when he exited the room. He got apologies and vague explanations which was unexpected and unconvincing but somehow seemed more truthful than Lyra hasn’t been before. Surprisingly she seems worried about it being the end of the negotiation whereas he could have sworn she was hostile to the whole thing a few hours before.

 

SGC Infirmary

In the meantime, Davis had dropped in a coma and Doctor Lam, despite doing all she could wasn’t optimistic. Carter enrolled Doctor Keller into scanning Atlantis’ database but it was a long shot since the disease wasn’t from the Pegasus galaxy.

-“Any news?” asked Sam to O'neill who was keeping an eye on the officer from an observation station.  
-“Nothing so far” he answered while she could read in his eyes that the situation was mostly hopeless. “You?” he added  
-“Well, something weird : we decrypted Lyra’s transmission. The code is really impressive” she said almost admirative “it’s based on a mix of the ancient and goa’uld languages but…”  
-“Carter?” O'neill grew impatient  
-“We can’t say where she’s been transmitting to but I can give you the content of the feed” she answered without correcting him on the use of her surname.  
-“How far are we compromised?” he sighted  
-“Not at all, at least at first view” she assured “that’s what’s weird, it’s mostly films, books, music and press coverage that anyone could find online…”  
-“She came on Earth to hack Amazon?” he blurted.

In the guests’ quarters

-“You asked to see me?” enquired O'neill  
-“I imagine you would have decrypted my transmission by now and determined that I’m no threat to you” said Lyra  
-“That remain to be proven” said O'neill glaring “the Trust has been known to hide sensible information within mainstream websites.”  
-“The what?” asked Lyra frowning  
+“The Lucian alliance playmates here on Earth” he explained “are you their intermediary?”  
-“Of course not!” she exclaimed scandalized “please believe that I would do nothing to help the Lucian alliance! If your civil society is compromised, the situation is even more complicated than I thought... Even if revealing the existence of the Stargate would probably allow to properly eradicate this ‘Trust’ ; on the other hand I don’t see the american military revealing its secret with being coerced into it…”  
-“The decision to reveal the Stargate isn’t to be made by the Air Force!” defended O'neill  
-“And whose decision is it then?” she asked vividly looking nothing like the composed lady she had been during the negotiations “Your Government? Too preoccupied with keeping any secret that could give them an advantage on the other nations! Not to mention the potential political fall out! And look at the results! The threat isn’t contained to space, it’s on the ground as well!”  
-“But…” mumbled O'neill puzzled “what do you want me to tell you?”  
The admission by a high ranked officer that he didn’t have all the answers seems to quiet down the young woman. After a few seconds she regained her usual cold exterior and said :  
-“Please General, forgive me for my personal opinions that have nothing to do with the negotiation. The truth is, the people I represent are from worlds that were decimated by centuries of occupation and slavery ; they cannot understand the complexity of earthian politics. But I think everyone can agree that the rising of o group like the Lucian alliance is not acceptable and that a global Authority needs to be set in order to make sure history cannot repeat itself once the alliance is defeated.”

General O'neill nodded and seemed lost in thought for a few minutes before saying :  
-“If there is no harm in what you did, why didn’t you just asked?”  
-“What?” she frowned  
-“Politics and negotiations aside, what I need to determine right now is if you just want to study earthian cultures behind our back or if your friends form the Trust hid coded messages in my favorite show. To sum up, can you be trusted?”

After being silent a second, Lyra said :  
-“A few months ago, the Lucian alliance went on a farming planet to impose the growth of Kassa. The locals seem to have developed an immunity to the bite of the bugs swarming their planet but it wasn’t the case for the Lucians. They rapidly developed an aggressivity worse than they already had and some died of a disease resembling the one called rabies on Earth.”  
-“And of course, you only know the cure for such disease! How practical!” ironized O'neill  
-“When it became clear that no other treatment could save them, they came to me” she went on.  
-“What? You are the Alliance’s Doctor now!?” yelled O'neill “Resistance, Alliance take your pick!”  
-“I have dealings with the Alliance like I have with others which allows me to provide the Resistance with valuable information General” she said impatient “what’s relevant here is that I was indeed able to cure the Lucians”  
-“How?” aked O'neill annoyed  
-“With a Goa’uld medical device” she answered with a flame in the eyes 

SGC Infirmary

-“She claims to know how to use it” said O'neill to Landry  
-“Maybe we should call the Tokra” said the General  
-“We don’t have time” interrupted Lam “he is so weak that it’s a miracle he is still alive. Truth is we have no other choice he we want to save him.”

O'neill, Carter, Landry, Lyra and the Doctor Lam were surrounded Colonel Davis’s bed, two armed guards were hovering a few meters away.  
-“Sam, don’t you want to try it?” asked O'neill  
-“Why don’t you?” answered Jolinar’s former host  
-“I can assure you that I control perfectly the process” said Lyra without noting the allusions to them being former Goa’uld hosts as well “ and whatever conspiracy you think I participate in, I have no interest to see this man die.”  
The medical devices started beeping, indicating the colonel’s cardiac arrest.  
-“Do it” ordered General Landry

Lyra held the Goa’uld device above the patient. After several minutes of concentration from the young woman, he regained consciousness, weak but alive.

After the General relief, O'neill turned over the redhead :  
-“It seems you have some explaining to do”.  
-“This is very personal” said Lyra looking tired “ and has nothing to do with my mission here.”  
-“You have intense knowledge of Earth geopolitics, a profound taste for hollywood action movies and a snake definitely took residency in your head for a while” said O'neill getting annoyed “if you want us to trust you, you will have to give more than ‘that’s personal’”  
-“Alright…” sighed Lyra after closing her eyes for a moment “but I would ask you to remain discreet concerning what I’m about to tell you.”  
-“We will be the judges of the relevance of repeating your story to our superiors” said Landry

The young woman had lost all of her usual detachment, she let herself drop on her nearby chair and started talking, eyes staring at the floor.

-“14 years ago and for the first time in many years, a team of scientist open the earthian Stargate. An expedition left for a planet named Abydos, the mission ended with the death of the Goa’uld God named Rah. The general public was never informed of the discovery of an extraterrestrial life and the Stargate was put in storage since nobody on Earth yet knew about the hundred of other worlds and enemies the Stargate could get them to.”

Sam and Jack looked at each other frowning, asking themselves where she was going with that and mostly how she had gathered those information. The atmosphere of the room had become heavy, everybody seeming to think it was better to let an obviously difficult confession go on uninterrupted.

-“One of those enemies” she went on “exiled by its kind and more knowledgeable than most was the first to realise the potential risk posed by the people of the Tau’ri. Therefore, he decided to gather information in a pretty original way. That’s how a young student, well advanced for her age and looking for sensations, let herself be drawn in by an handsome man with glowing eyes and followed him to ‘reunite with the Gods’. Years later, the ‘God’ finally left her spirit but her idéique memory forbade her to forget her years of horror. Today and against her bests wishes, the fight against a new enemy brings her back to her birth planet.”

Holding back tears with a determined glare, Lyra raised her eyes toward a stunned audience.

-"Oh my God” dropped Sam.

In the conference room, O'neill, Carter and a barely recovered Colonel Davis arere waiting for General Landry

-“Her story checks out” he said walking in the room and dropping on the table an opened file holding newspaper clippings showing pictures of a younger Lyra. “A bit shorter than 14 years ago, this student disappeared of a seminar in Switzerland.”  
-“And you want me to believe that being back on her planet after all those years, the first thing she does is download a few movies and negotiate and interplanetary treaty?” exulted O'neill  
-“What else should she do?” asked Davis  
-“Go home!” shouted O'neill  
-“Which would bring some questions” noted the Colonel  
-“Questions which would be way easier to answer to if the public knew about the Stargate” finished Landry  
-“It explains her militantism for it to be revealed” murmured O'neill  
-“Even more factoring the fact that if we hadn’t kept that secret and many related one, one could think she wouldn’t have followed the ‘handsome man with glowing eyes’” concluded Carter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN / So what did you think?  
> Reviews are a fuel that speeds updates!  
> Next episode around SG1 : Mitchell, Landry, Lyra, Afron, Davidson, Simmons, River, bad lucians… and DANIEL IS BACK! Also short featuring of Sheppard, McKay and Woolsey!


	4. Episode 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Episode 4  
> The Resistance calls in Earth with bad news for Lyra. SG1 accompanies her for a rescue mission on her planet.

SGC Control room - Mitchell, Landry and Lyra answer a video transmission from another planet

\- “Hey Afron” greeted Mitchell “nice to see you again”  
\- “The feeling is mutual Colonel Mitchell” the old man responded “General Landry, the negotiations between the potential candidates for the galactic Union are pending and will take some time. For now, our fight against the Lucian alliance shall continue and for it to be efficient we would like to have that Lyra remain amongst you to assure the coordination of our joint efforts”.  
\- “What?” she interrupted “that is not happening. You have no authority to ask that from me Afron!”  
-“Lyra” said Afron on a patient tone “you have been and you remain a highly valuable member of the Resistance, you would be at its head if you have had that desire. Of course, we don’t intend to impose you anything and we are aware that you agreed to be our emissary on Earth only because your particular connexion to the planet made you the best candidate, but…”  
-“Good!” She interrupted again “then I will be going back to where I came from, where I am, if need reminding, a first class source of information for the Resistance.”  
-“Your knowledge of Earth remains crucial to the mission we wish you to accomplish” said Afron before adding anxiously “and...according to our recent intell, Elpura fell under the Alliance influence shortly after your departure.”

The young woman went stiff and turned to Landry saying coldly  
-“I have to leave immediately”

\-------

In the Gateroom, Lyra is ostensibly ready to leave

-“General” she said with authority “am I your prisoner?”  
-“No” said Landry form the control room “but you are a diplomate invited on this base and therefore under my responsibility, I can’t in good conscience let you go on a suicide mission.”  
-“General” she said visibly annoyed “there are people over there that are counting on me, I know that planet better than my own and I will have the advantage of surprise. You have to let me go now!”

-“What if SG1 went with her?” suggested Mitchell once the microphone shut down. Seeing the doubting face of the General he went on “according to Carter, thank to what she learnt from Anubis that girl could be a major asset, even without considering her connexion within the Resistance and the Alliance...”  
-“Colonel” cut Landry “all we know about her is that she once was a student in political sciences who became a Goa’uld host, she somehow got rid of it and is now some sort of double agent of the Resistance within the Lucian alliance. Lyra Crovac isn’t even her real name!”  
-“General, she is one of the founder of the movement of our newest ally, a formidable engineer and, judging by her show downstair she is fiercely protective of those she considers as friends.” said the Colonel  
-“Are you implying we should enrolled her within the SGC as Afron suggested?” asked Landry  
“First, we should evaluate what she’s worth on the field, sir.” said Mitchell with a smile

-“The Alliance is probably guarding the door” said Landry in the microphone “you would be captured or worse the moment you step out of the gate!”  
-“Elpura is a farmers’ planet the Goa’uld abandoned centuries ago and the villagers buried the gate” she said impatient “I settled there some time ago and it became a stop for those in need of repairs for their ships ; however, no one has ever found out that I dug up the gate!”  
-“Are you telling me the Alliance has no knowledge of a gate on that planet?” asked Landry  
-“They always came by ship!” she erupted “will you let me go or do I have to fight my way out?”  
-“SG1 will accompany you” answered Landry while Mitchell had already gone to gather his team.

\---

A few minutes later, the four members of SG1 plus Lyra went through the Stargate, arriving in a deserted clary has announced by the MALP sent before them. As soon as the gate closed Lyra deployed an electronic device of ancient design from what everybody had thought was a simple bracelet on her left wrist.  
-“Alright” she said looking at the screen “there is only a squad of a dozen men inside the village, the ship that brought them must have left.”  
-“How can you possibly know that?” frowned Mitchell getting closer to what seems to be an ancient life-sign detector.  
-“Every villager secretly wears a chemical isotope that make them detectable by my system, they are the blue dots on the screen, the red ones are the intruders and you, are the greens.” she said while scrubing some sort of chalk on their uniforms “Wait her, it won’t be long.”

Mitchell shared a look with Simmons, he was surprised as well : the only life-sign detector they knew about were the ones from Atlantis and even if this one seemed modified it was without a doubt of ancient design. They also knew that this technology could only be activated by someone with the Ancient gene. The only planet in the Milky way known to harbor such people was Earth. Therefore, it was more than likely that Lyra had activated the device herself and possessed the gene. Perhaps that was why Anubis chose her. Suddenly, she pressed a button on the side of the device and under the stunned eyes of SG1 she vanished in what looked like an Asgard beaming light.  
-“Well” said Mitchell who was the first to recover “let’s go see what’s going on with this village.”

\---

After walking twenty minutes or so, SG1 stopped on top of a small hill where the men could observe the nearby village with goggles. It was sitting between two other hills and looked liked what could be expected of a small town on Earth in the Middle ages : a few stone houses were gathered around a small step where a wheel sat surrounded by agricultural tools. The villagers had been gathered there, heads down and on their knees. The alliance’s soldiers were circling around them, guns in hand they seemed to be waiting for something.

Suddenly, in a flash of light, Lyra appeared in the middle. She had changed and was wearing a beige tight outfit with high silver boots and some sort of sleeveless jacket holding two saber like weapons on her back if the handles showing behind her head were any indication. In addition to the device SG1 had seen at her wrist before, her hands were covered with silver gloves which resembled a lot to the Goa’uld gantelets.  
-“What’s going on here?” asked Lyra  
The one who seemed to be the squad leader spoke :  
-“The alliance doesn’t tolerate traitors” he yelled while his men were coming closer, surrounding Lyra  
-“It would be hard for me to betray an organisation I’m not part of” she said with a neutral tone  
-“Silence! As soon as our ship comes back, you will be taken for interrogation and believe me, you will give the names and location of your friends of the Resistance” said the man with an evil smirk.  
As the Lucians were closing in on her, Lyra jumped in action : using the Goa’uld gantelets and focusing them on the ground she managed to “levitate” a few centimetres above ground. She was alternating kicks and punches while sort of flying with great agility on one or two hands. Some sort of enhanced capoeira not far from the combat technique SG1 encountered with the Jaffa army of Imhotep disguised as the warlord Ketano.  
After a few minutes she had put down 5 of the men closest to her. Surprised by her unique technique there was nothing they could do. Expecting more fighters, she pulled out the “sabers” from behind her back. They were unique weapons she probably made herself : two thin branches of metal that when activated were producing an energy vibe similar to the Zat'nik'tel’s.

She adopted a combat stance, one hand holding a baton above her head and the other one at chest level.  
-“Lyra?” said a voice behind her  
She turned around and just had the time to say “Ecroün?” before she was put down by a Zat shot.

\--

On the hill, Mitchell signaled so his men would take cover.  
-“Simmons, River” he said once safely hidden by a bush “go find out what’s in the building we spotted on the hill across the village ; it seems more recent than the others and is partially covered by the forest, maybe the alliance didn’t discover it yet. Davidson, I want you to discreetly plant mines around the village”.

\---

Night was falling when Lyra came to, weaponless and tied to one of the trees of the main step. The one named Ecroun was standing in front of her visibly delighted of having her caught, he sported a hateful glare and was holding a Goa'uld torture stick under her nose.  
-“Why?” she asked  
-“Why?” he mocked  
-“I found you prisoner of Baal’s Jaffas after you tried to steal a ship from them, I brought you here and…”  
-“And I was privileged enough to become your assistant on your little repair station, just good enough to cover for you on this hellhole while you were playing Galaxy-savior or whatnot” he finished  
-“So you sold me to the Lucian alliance to satisfy your ego?” she asked astonished.

\---

-“River, Simmons, report” said Mitchell in his radio  
-“Sir, it’s some sort of shed full of spare parts and other pieces of space ships” answered the scientist  
-“Lyra’s garage” noted Mitchell  
-“That’s not all” Simmons went on “about 20 villagers are being held prisoners in here”  
-“They are probably retained here to be out of reach from Lyra’s sensors sir” intervened River cutting the ropes of the last villager “and their clothes are missing, meaning…”  
-“...meaning that more Lucian’s invited themselves for diner” completed Mitchell who was adjusting his google to see a Lucian search party sans uniforms going back to the village -“Lieutenant, when you are done, go wait for my signal at the North Est side of the village. Davidson?”  
-“All mines are in place, Colonel” said the commando who had just joined Mitchell at his observation point, a detonator in hand”

\---

-“Those people welcomed you like one of their own, how much did you sell their lives?” asked Lyra disgusted  
-“Pff” excluded Ecroun “it’s even better! Thanks to your lessons I became a fairly gifted mechanic and with you out of business, let’s say there is an opening!”

When Ecroun was about to touch Lyra with the torture stick, Mitchell gave the order and her garage exploded. 5 men run towards the explosion, that’s when the colonel signaled Davidson who exploded the mines.  
Dust invaded the air and the 4 members of SG1 marched towards the center of the village, the two pairs making large use of their P90. After a few minutes, the Lucian were all subdued and Lyra, once freed by Davidson, was coming toward Ecroun who was cornered near the wheel, brandishing his torture stick to prevent her for coming closer.  
-“It’s over” she said “even if you manage to escape, you just betrayed the only people that ever considered you one of them.”  
-“One of them!” he yelled “those peasant are just good enough to hide a coward! What are you gonna do with me, hum? You don’t even have the balls to kill me!”  
-“There is a justice for people like you” she answered  
-“Justice” he smirked “Interrogated over and over by those idiots of the Resistance? They are not even brave enough to operate out in the open!”  
-“At least their freedom is not for sell!” she said coldly  
-“Or maybe you will deliver me to your new friends? I wish you all the best trying to pierce the secret of this crazy bitch!” he said looking at Mitchell  
-“Enough!” said Simmons advancing towards Ecroun  
-“The alliance is gonna crush you!” he said with an evil smirk as he was actioning a device on his chest

He was gone in a beaming light, Lyra rushed towards her equipment  
-“A cargo” she said looking at her sensors “he must have fixed one behind my back. This treater is already long gone”

\---

A few minutes later, the surviving Lucians were tightened up and the villagers freed forming a patrol to find anyone scattered in the woods with the life sign detector.  
-“Thank you Colonel Mitchell” said Lyra arming herself with her ‘toys’ “you could have easily gotten back without being noticed”.  
-“We don’t leave people behind” answered Mitchell “plus I’m trying to quit misplacing the emissaries under my responsability”  
The last sentence made the young woman smile for barely a second and probably for the first time since he met her.  
-“What now?” asked Simmons  
-“I have friendly business relationship with other planets pledged to the Resistance” said Lyra eying saddling the villagers “They will take them in”  
-“What about you?” asked River  
-“I guess I will have to find myself a new planet” she mumbled  
-“Coming back on Earth will probably be the best way to defeat the Alliance and to set up the new galactic order you want so much” started Mitchell  
-“No” she simply said  
-“Why not?” asked River “Unless you have anything against our planet…”  
-“I left Earth a long time ago” she hesitated  
-“No by your own volition” noted Mitchell  
-“It’s time to go home” assured Simmons  
Davidson didn’t say anything but for once he didn't look like he disapproved.

\---

A few days later, Mitchell is chatting with Jackson in the SGC mess. He and Vala being just back from a diplomatic mission in the Ori Galaxy.

-“Despite all they are facing, there are grateful you know” said Daniel Jackson “the new City holding the new government is called ‘Terra Memoria’ literally in memory of Earth. Vala tried to convince them to name “Maldoran” the main street… they almost did…”  
-“How is she?” asked Mitchell with a smile.  
-“She is just... Vala” said Jackson with an hint of annoyment  
-“Speaking of… Have you heard about Sam and General O'neill?” smirked Mitchell.  
-“Yes” he answered not getting or ignoring the Colonel’s allusion “surprising how things can progress after such a long time… Teal’c thinks it’s been cooking for years…”  
-“And you don’t?” mock-smiled Mitchell  
-“I had some doubts when Sam cancelled her wedding” said Jackson perplex “but then Jack went to DC and Sam in Pegasus… who would agree to go that far with such a good reason to stay?”  
-“You definitely aren’t military!” exclaimed Mitchell  
-“I heard about some change within SG1?” Daniel changed the subject  
-“Yes” answered Mitchell “River is gonna transfer to a protocolar team on Atlantis”  
Daniel, knowing the negative preconception Cam had of the young officer before he joined SG1 looked at his friend critically  
-“He will love it! And HE requested it!” defended Mitchell  
-“Who is replacing him?” asked Daniel  
-“Lyra Crovac” shrugged Mitchell  
-“I heard some gossip about her” nodded Daniel “interesting character, Vala is impatient to exchange ‘former host’s feelings’”  
-“I’m not sure Lyra is gonna be that cheerful” snorted Mitchell “I hear you had news to?”  
-“Yeah, Sam asked me to work with her on non technologic research related to the program… cultural, historical and philosophical aspects” he added seeing his friend skeptical look  
-“Oh yeah…” said Mitchell rolling his eyes  
-“Mock it as much as you want, but my work is the source of many of our military applicated foundings”

\---

Meanwhile on Atlantis, Sheppard, McKay and Woolsey are in the control room

-“Long range sensors are detecting a vessel” said a technician “an Alkesh”  
The men came closer  
-“We are receiving a transmission” the technician went on “it’s Lyra Crovac”  
-“Pfff…” puffed Mckay “the new SGC mascot!”  
-“I heard she was joining SG1” said Sheppard  
-“Yeah, the little diva must have charmed Washington somehow. Not only is her personal record full of holes but she will be allowed to continue to own this ship, apparently she has been living on it for several years…” McKay spat  
-“A wonderful hybrid of Goa’uld and Ancient technology” said Woolsey ‘it will remain in opposite orbit of the moon which will allow us to sensibly enlarge our sensors range.”-  
-“A Goa’uld/Ancient hybrid ship!” mocked McKay “that’s impossible!”  
-“You say that because you weren’t granted permission to go calibrate its sensors with ours” snorted Sheppard  
-“No one, beside Dr Carter and only for the time needed for the necessary technical adjustments will be allowed on that ship” noted Woolsey “the conditions imposed by Miss Crovac for the use of her ship are very clear”  
-“So presumptuous!” claimed McKay  
-“I would say a great ability to negotiate” countered Woolsey

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A.N./ what did you think of Lyra first mission? I will give you that she is kind of the Marie Sue of this story… I needed a strong character for the new SG1 but don’t worry there will be plenty of space for the canon characters of both series (mostly SG1 though)  
> Any ideas for a chapter title?  
> Next episode : Landry, Mitchell, Davidson, Simmons, Crovac, Syler, Carter, Jackson and Vala


	5. Episode 5 - Band of brothers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SG1 goes off world to check one of Lyra's contact. Lyra and Davidson find themselves in a precarious situation.

In the SGC’s conference room, Landry, Mitchell, Davidson et Simmons are sitting at the table, Crovac is giving the briefing.

-“The planet you call X9452 is populated with farmers as many other planets of the galaxy” she started “After finally being freed of centuries of Goa’uld slavery, they rejected the Oris who burned their village in retailliation. It’s one of the rare places where people survived by hiding in an old Naquadah mine.”

Landry considered she was doing well for her first briefing. Simmons was thinking that the people on that planet were probably very resourceful to have survived in the hostile environment of a Naquadah mine. Davidson was wondering what strategic asset a recently destroyed farmers’ planet could offer and Mitchell was dreading Lyra’s first mission with the team ; needless to say that her coldness and the mysteries around her persona weren’t helping building companionship.  
-“A little after the Oris fell” Lyra went on “the Lucian alliance help them rebuild and made the planet one of their numerous kassa growing colony.”  
-“And you want to infiltrate and take them down?” asked Simmons who had probably seen too many cop shows.  
-“Trust me” cut Mitchell “it doesn't work”  
-“No” said Lyra annoyed by the chatting “I know the village’s leader, Halya, she is in charge of transporting the kassa to an Alliance base; she stopped every time she could on Elpura and was one of my main sources of intel.”  
-“And now that your gas station isn’t running you wanna stop by and say hi?” asked Mitchell  
-“It’s a source we cannot lose Colonel!” she replied obviously thinking the serious of the situation didn’t call for humour.  
-“Alright SG1, your leaving tomorrow at 800” said Landry  
-“But General…” she started  
-“A few hours won’t change much Lyra, and Doctor Carter is expecting you I think” concluded Landry.

\---

A few minutes later, Mitchell comes across Lyra in the elevator

-“Where are you going?” he asked politely pressing the button for her.  
-“I shut finished my meeting with Doctor Carter, I going back to my ship.” she said  
-“And you need to get to the surface to teleport” he noted  
-“Yeah, a ingenious security system” she agreed  
After an embarrassing silence, the officer added :  
-“... how was your meeting with Carter?”  
-“I think I’ll be able to rapidly increase the efficiency of your naquadah generators” she answered  
-“Don’t you mean our naquadah generators?” he asked tilting his head  
-“Colonel is there something you want to tell me?” she frowned  
-“Listen, I get that you want to keep living on your ship, for what I heard it’s been your home for years, but officially ban its access to anyone, seal your personal record when everybody is whispering about your ability to remember every little thing that happened to you while being a host…” started Mitchell  
-“My eidetic memory is indeed a blessing” she mocked rolling her eyes  
-“All I am saying is that you are here and we have the same goals, all of us here are working towards the same objectives, and all this secrecy…” he tried  
-“Are you saying I’m spying for the Alliance?” she cut offended  
-“No! Of course not! It’s just that you might want to start being a teamplayer” he defended  
-“A player?” she repeated  
-“You know, in order for people to trust you, you need to trust them as well” said Mitchell  
-“It always served me so well to trust…” she mumbled getting out of the elevator.  
She sprinted at the security post she had been allowed to teleport from, Mitchell watched her leave wondering if and how she would fit in SG1’s ranks.

\---

X9452’s gate was situated in the middle of a deserted quarry ; SG1 exited it dressed like farmers, guns in hand.  
-“Have you ever been here?” asked Simmons to Lyra  
-“No” she answered “but the lack of guards is surprising”  
-“That way” said Davidson who spotted footprints  
Around 20 minutes later, SG1 was entering a village : all the houses and plantations were burned down. Simmons and Davidson began inspecting the wreckage.  
-“Where the hell are you going?” asked Mitchell to Crovac who was leaving the group  
-“We need to find the mine” she answered matter of factly  
-“If the locals survived the Oris in that mine, it’s logical that they went back to it in case of an attack” agreed Davidson  
The 3 men followed their female teammate. After around 2 hours of hiking in the wooden mountains, they made it to a quarry boarding the mine’s entrance. Mitchell signed to be silent and careful.  
-“Don’t move” yelled a voice when the clics of several guns was heard  
-“My name is Lyra, I came here to see Halya” said the former Goa’uld host  
A whisper was heard within the guards hidden behind rocks around the entrance of the mine  
-“Lower your weapons” said one of them, getting out of hiding, gun in hand.  
Mitchell gestured to obey. Soon SG1 was entering the mine under close watch. They were lead to a large room, probably a former Naquadah storage area converted in a common room. Several tunnels, covered with old clothing were going from it.  
The population were scrutiny the new arrivals with hostile looks. Colonel Mitchell started talking before Lyra could :  
-“I’m Colonel Mitchell from Earth” he said “if you heard of us you know we came here as friends”.  
“This one is looking for Halya” said one of the guards  
-“Halya is my friend” said Lyra “I’m sure she will tell you you can trust me”  
-“Halya is dead” said a male voice in the shadows “she was the first to endure the wrath of the Lucian alliance.”  
Visibly affected by the news, Lyra mumbled “Ecroun…” between her teeth them marched forward in the direction of the voice. Davidson, who was behind her, took a step forward as well, his hand on his P90.  
-“I…” she started contritted  
-“You are the one they were looking for” scream the young man who came out of nowhere, sweating and launching himself at Lyra.  
Davidson tried to stand between them and in the movement all “of them fell from a parapet wall which was hidden by abandoned tools. The fall was long and the landing hard. Davidson just had time to push the young man and Lyra further in the room they landed in before the ceiling collapsed and trapped them.  
-“Davidson, Lyra, come in” ask Mitchell in his radio trying not to panic  
-“Colonel Mitchell” answered Davidson also in the radio while getting up with an arm visibly injured by the fall.  
-“Report Major” said Mitchell somewhat reassured  
-“We fell several levels below you sir” he said checking the pulse of the young man lying unconscious on the ground “the ceiling collapsed and closed the tunnel on us”.  
Mitchell shared a worried look with Simmons before adding :  
-“Lyra?”  
-“She’s good” said simply the officer while the young woman was nervously trying to dig a way out with her Goa’uld “bracelets”.  
-“Alright” said Mitchell, “Simmons go to the Stargate to report to Landry, have him send reinforcement to get them out of there”.  
Understood” replied the scientist who left immediately  
Once alone, Mitchell looked around him to see the locals looking at him with less than friendly glares.

\---

-“Stop it” said Davidson to Lyra who was about to send an other wave of energy on the rock blocking the way.  
-“Don’t you order me around” she said between her teeth  
-“These tunnels aren’t stable” he answered calmly “you may well bury us alive”  
-“The alternative being dying of thirst, I’m ready to take the chance” she said  
-“Colonel Mitchell is going to ask reinforcement, the SGC has specialized teams, they will be there soon” he said giving water from his bottle to the young man who was half conscious, agitated and covered in sweat.  
-“If this one doesn’t contaminate us with whatever he’s got in the meantime” she said pointing at the young feverish man.  
-“He’s hallucinating, withdrawal symptoms linked to the Kassa, I’m guessing” said Davidson stoic.

\---

-“Sir” said Simmons in his radio “Doctor Carter is sending a UAV equipped with a powerful sonar system and life signs detectors, it should give us a location as well as an idea of the best way to get to them”  
-“Alright, hurry back” answered Mitchell  
Simmons put his radio back in its pocket and started the hick back to the mine with the search team lead by Lieutenant Syler. At the same time an old woman was approaching Mitchell  
-“Will you bring back Mintar?” she asked  
-“Is that his name?” asked Mitchell “Is he your son?”  
-“No” she shook her head “but he and his sister Halya took care of me after the Oris attack, probably because they lost their whole family in the massacre…”  
-“So Mintar jumped Lyra because he blames her for his sister’s death” noted Mitchell  
-“He is not himself” said the old lady “he mostly feels guilty. Halya joined the Resistance when she discovered the effects of the Kassa on her brother, she used to say that the only thing she feared more than the symptoms was the Lucian discovering he was stealing in the harvest.”

Meanwhile underground Davidson was taking care of the young Mintar, wiping his forehead with a damp cloth, trying to reassure him despite his hallucinations.  
-“One would swear you’ve done this before” said Lyra sitting down  
-“I have” he simply answered  
-“What, you’re a nurse repurposed as a super-soldier?” she mocked  
-“I have always been air force like my father and my sister before me” answered Davidson keeping his eyes on Mintar.  
Lyra felt uneasy and didn’t press but Davidson went on :  
-“When she came back from Afghanistan, she had seen horrible things and tried to escape her nightmare in heroin, which only made them scarier. She was better for some time but she relapsed… She died from an overdose in my arms shortly before I joined the program.”  
Davidson lowered his head. Lyra was visibly uncomfortable and didn’t know what to say; after awhile she said with a low voice :  
-“I couldn’t bear to see my brother die in my arms”  
At that confession Davidson looked at her in the eyes, I didn’t imagined the young woman to have left a family behind when she was abducted by the Goa’uld. They looked at each other for a moment, their glances charged with emotion when Mitchell voice was heard in the radio :  
-“Lyra, Davidson, Carter’s plan worked, we now have a good idea of your location”.  
Syler handed a tablette on which a map of the mine had been upload thank to the UAV’s sonar. He was studying it when he realized that Simmons was wearing a climbing harness and was leaving towards a pit above which a lifting winch had been installed.  
-“...Simmons is coming to get you” he went on unsure  
-“Is he the most qualified for this task?” asked Lyra who was using her radio for the first time  
Mitchell looked at Syler  
-“Doctor Simmons is regularly training with the extreme rescue teams” he shrugged “this particular situation is actually is forte : apparently he spent time doing speleology in grad school”

Mitchell nodded and the rescue team took its equipment and took place around the pit while Simmons was beginning his descent.  
-“Lyra, Davidson, I’m 2 meters above your position” radioed Simmons.  
-“Now what?” asked Lyra “you’re gonna collapse the ceiling on our head?”  
-“No” said the scientist “the pit I am in is only obstructed by a few dozens of debris, getting the “plug” to fall down shouldn’t disturb the integry on the ceiling of the room you’re at ; however you may wanna keep away”.  
Lyra looked at Davidson and they both one of Mintar’s arms to get him closer to one of the wall of their prison. A few minutes later, Simmons was rappelling down, smiling and sweating  
-“Howdy lady and gentlemen” he said enthusiasm until his attention was diverted by some kind of grey moss covering the ground “unbelievable” he said “there is no light for this plant to even develop!”

Davidson was already putting a harness on Mintar and on himself, well decided to be the one to escort the young man towards the surface. Soon he was lifting himself along the rope, the young man was facing him not quite realising what was going on.  
Once on the ground he was put under the care by the rescue team’s nurse.

-“Those things could bring you up effortlessly, couldn’t they?” asked Simmons to Lyra pointing at her gantelets.  
-“Probably” she agreed “but the stability of the terrain is not certain so…”  
-“Still it would be cool” regretted the scientist  
Lyra smiled at the unexpected word in the mouth of her colleague and started her ascension. Once on the ground she stayed near the pit to help Simmons to get out. 

\---

Mitchell was trying to talk the locals into accepting help for the rebuild or relocation. He wasn’t having much success.  
-“He’s right” said Lyra “the Alliance repression proves that Halya was in the right, they are not your saviors and you need to fight them.”  
-“We aren’t in any shape to fight anyone” said the old lady from before “this land is ours and we will rebuild like we always did. When the time comes that we can think about helping other than ourselves, we may join you interplanetary government”.  
-“Well” said Mitchell disappointed “at least allow us to take Mintar back on Earth so he can benefit from the best care, maybe when he comes back you will accept our help.”

\---

In the SGC’s corridors, Lyra almost runs in Davidson

-“I’m sorry about your sister” she mumbled guilty of not having given her condoleances before. Davidson nodded and added :  
-“It’s not too late to look for your brother”  
-“And give our friends from the Trust and the Alliance the ideal pressure point” she frowned.  
-“You don’t want to tell him you’re alive if you are still in danger” understood Davidson.  
Suddenly, Mitchell and Davidson appeared from the corner :  
-“Nice work today” said the Colonel to the scientist  
-“Yeah, thanks man” added Davidson  
-“It sure was a chaotic ride” he replied “but we should go back, the resilience of those plants in the mine is remarquable and…”  
Davidson rolled his eyes and Mitchell looked at his new team before saying :  
-“I’m meeting Sam, Vala and Jackson at O malley’s, you wanna come with?”  
-“Sorry sir” said Simmons looking at his watch “I still have a chance to put my kids to bed if I hurry home”.  
-“With pleasure” said Davidson when Mitchell looked towards him  
Lyra knew the Colonel would look at her next, she hesitated for a moment, spared a glance to Davidson before saying :  
-“I’ll meet you there in an hour”

\---

An hour later at O malley’s, Davidson, Sam, Vala, Daniel and Cam were sitting at their usual table near the window longing the street. Sam was satisfied by the success of her experimental UAV and wanted more details but it wasn’t the time or place to discuss a classified device ; besides, watch Daniel and Vala childishly arguing was far to captivating :  
-“Common, just one game!” said Vala wriggling on her sit to get closer to the archeologist  
-“No!” he answered irritated “I will not pretend to crush you at a game of pool so you can con anyone who you be willing to pay to play against you next!”  
Sam and Cam were sharing a knowing look when a black motorbike parked in the other side of the window. The young female driver, dressed in black leather with a black helmet entered the pub and came towards them. The 4 SGC member were half expecting to face bounty hunters when Lyra’s red hair appeared as she was taking off the helmet. She took place on an empty chair, turn around toward the barmaid and said :  
-“Hi Earl, the usual!”  
The barmaid nodded and started to pour a point of guinness.  
They all looked at her with round eyes  
-“What?” she said smiling “you didn’t think I wasn’t surveying the surroundings of my birth planet’s gate, did you?”  
Davidson thought there was definitely more to the young lady than what met the eye. Cam noted that his new team mate was certainly more capable to establish a strategy than he thought. Daniel, who was meeting her for the first time, concluded than she was hiding behind her alleged coldness, much like Vala was behind her cavalier manners.  
Vala stepped forward  
-“We need to talk” she said pointing her finger to Lyra  
-“I have other plans right now” dismissed Lyra turning her gaze toward the beer Earl was putting in front of her  
Sam though with a smile about a certain General.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So what do you think? It’s a short one not really giving much to the general story but the Lyra/Davidson friendship should come up again.  
> I have to confess I haven’t seen (or many very long ago) the movie ‘Band of Brothers’ do you think it’s a suitable title for this chapter?  
> Next one is around the old SG1! (Minus Teal’c, you will have to be a bit more patient for the return of our favorite Jaffa…) By order of apparition : Sam, Daniel, Mitchell, Landry, O'neill, Davis, Vala, Lyra, Sheppard


	6. Episode 6 - Red

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vala and Lyra have a mysterious meeting in DC.  
> When a new mission arises and with Simmons and Davidson on Atlantis, Mitchell has no choice but to enroll Carter and Jackson back into SG1.

In the mess hall, Sam and Daniel are having breakfast reviewing personnel files. Cam comes in with a tray and sits with them.

-“I assumed that with a desk job you guys wouldn’t work so late!” he said  
-“A desk job?” frowned Daniel at first offended “I guess you’re right ; but it doesn’t mean there won’t be some fun times!”  
-“Once we decide who will be in the new enlarged scientific tem…” said Sam dropping the files she was reading. The two scientist had spent a good part of the night reviewing CVs and recommendation letters to prepare the series of interviews that was expecting them that week.  
-“What about you?” asked Daniel “Where is your team?”  
-“Well” answered Mitchell “Simmons in on Atlantis, he asked to work with Doctor Keller on Mintar’s recovery”.  
-“The young kassa addict you brought back the other day?” asked Daniel  
-“Yeah I heard of it” cut Sam “Simmons’ expertise in botanic should help us to learn about long term effect ; I also called in on of the best phytochemist of North America. We should consider hiring him” she added looking at Daniel.  
-“Davidson made a point to accompany them” Mitchell went on “SG1 was off duty anyway, with Lyra in DC with Vala and all…”  
-“What a strange trip, isn’t it?” frowned Daniel suspicious of Vala’s plans.  
-“The only thing Jack told me is that I would probably be one of the first to know about the outcome of the meeting” said Sam “I wonder what it means.”  
The two men didn’t answer ; in fact they barely heard what she said, they just noted the mention of General O'neill first name. They exchanged a smile when Walter’s voice was heard in the speaker.  
-“Doctors Carter and Jackson as well as Colonel Mitchell are expected in the conference room”.  
The three friends stood up, Daniel pick up quickly and clumsily the files before him and they rushed to meet General Landry, curious to learn what was behind this mysterious convocation. 

\---

In the conference room

-“One hour ago” started the General “Atlantis signaled an unidentified cargo ship nearing our planet.”  
-“You mean in our air space?” asked Mitchell visibly ready to fight.  
-“Actually” said Carter “Atlantis’ sensors are setup to scan the space above the atmosphere, therefore we cannot speak about air space.”  
-“Space space?” risked Daniel  
-“Whatever” said the General only mildly annoyed “Woolsey’s team interrupted a transmission confirming that the ship is Lucian.”   
-“Nothing Richard and Colonel Sheppard can’t handle” noted Sam, still sure of the abilities of the pilot who once was under her command.  
-“Of course” said Landry “but we understood that they don’t know we are now able to surveil more efficiently our sp.. the surrounding of our planet thanks to Lyra’s ship and they think they are using a fail in our security system to meet their contacts within the Trust.”  
-“And you decided to let them go to catch everyone red handed” finished Mitchell  
In that instant Mitchell understood they were being briefed for a mission. He looked around and said smiling :   
-“Ready to get back on the saddle?”

\---

In DC, General O'neill and Colonel Davis are watching stunned the two young women before them  
-“You started a company?” finally said Davis “But… with what money?”  
-“See…” said Vala standing up and going to sit on the table, a bit too close to the officer. She put her hands on her crossed legs and added a biased look to the pose before continuing “Lyra and I are active women in many fields and we both gathered and stacked valuables in several secret spots in the galaxy, you know artifacts, Naquadah...”.  
Davis looked uncomfortable while O'neill was ignoring Vala’s antiques and said :  
-“And since you cannot change any of that in good old US dollars at the local pawn shop, you need us to supply you in liquid funds.”  
-“You want the Pentagon to be your bank?” asked Davis wide eyes   
-“Not only” said Lyra who hadn’t spoken yet.

\---

On a military plane somewhere in US airspace

\- “I wish Teal’c were here” Mitchell let slip  
-“Nostalgic Cam?” asked Carter smiling  
Colonel Mitchell looked at his two friends who he hadn’t seen in technical gear for a while and added :  
-“What about a picture?”  
-“According to McKay” cut Daniel all business “the foreign cargo ship is making its way toward an isolated zone of Michigan’s State; we will be there is a few minutes. How do you want to proceed?”

Half an hour later, the former SG1, or at least a fraction of it, was taking position around what seems like an abandoned storage facility in the middle of nowhere.

-“The ship is cloaked and in stationary horizontal flight above the building, which means there is at least a pilot up there.” observed Sam  
-“No trust among traitors” mumbled Daniel in his radio from the other side of the building  
-“5 life signs inside” continued Sam  
“On my mark” began Mitchell

1 minute later, the 3 friends were charging in a large room. It was empty except for a table in its center around which 4 men and a woman were bent over numerous documents. The woman and one of the men were wearing the Lucian’s uniform.  
-“Freeze” yelled Mitchell pointing his gun toward the table, Sam and Daniel doing the same from the opposite sides of the room.  
A second later, the Lucians were disappearing in a flash of light.  
-“What a nasty habit” growled Daniel

\---  
DC

-“The gate will be revealed some day” said Lyra “I know it and you know it. It’s a matter of time, you need to prepare and we can help by offering security solutions for the gate access.”  
-“You are a part of SG1, it’s ALREADY your job to secure the planet” exclaimed the General  
-“My mission with SG1 is very clearly defined General” said Lyra calmly “fight ennemis of this planet offworld, mainly by offering a strategic element against the Lucian Alliance, cooperate to SGC day to day affairs and lend the sensors of my ship. But it is all.”  
-“And it’s not enough?” enquired O’neill  
-“Trust me” cut Vala “there is a billion of ideas under those red braids, enough to make a technological jump big enough to scare our enemies and enhance anybody’s mundane life on Earth.”  
-“Your involvement with this Government and this country…” started Davis  
-“I’m not american and Vala wasn’t born on this world, the technologies we wish to develop won’t benefit the sole United States!” stated Lyra looking straight in Davis’ eyes. Anyone would have thought she was challenging him but the officer caught her smiling for a second  
-“Then what are you suggesting?” asked O’neill  
-“Help us obtain the funds we need to launch our company, we have civilian projects that, without revealing the alien nature of the technology used, should allow us to conquer the western markets to start with. In parallel, I wish to establish a partnership with the Air Force and the IOA for military applications.”  
-“What about you?” asked O’neill looking at Vala  
-“I give my body on the science autel” said the brunette alien standing up dramatically.  
-“Vala will be the public face of Lyla, our new company” explained Lyra this time not hiding her smile.

\--- 

Meanwhile in Michigan, one of the men still around the table pulls a gun from under its jacket.

-“You won’t need that where you are going congressman Johnson” chanted Daniel confiscating the weapon.  
-“Sheppard?” asked Sam  
-“The cargo is surrounded Colonel… Sam” answered John Sheppard from a jumper which he was uncloaking in the same time as two others.

\---

In O’neill’s office

-“What do you think?” asked O’neill  
-“As usual, the IOA doesn’t want to make a decision. To touch, even indirectly, the interaction between the program and the public could be a political suicide” answered Davis.  
-“I wasn’t expecting anything else but what’s your take on this?” asked O’neill again.  
-“Well, we can’t deny that the gate will eventually be opened and Lyra has proven that she could be very helpful in the technological field…” said Davis  
-“Their offer goes further than that…” noted the General  
-“Indeed, it’s amazing to see how someone so young looking grasped so thinly every aspects of the matter” agreed Davis  
-“You are saying they are trying to con us?” asked O’neill who had himself a positive opinion about the young lady despite her apparent difficulties to cooperate with the military.  
-“Truth be told” said Davis after a thoughtful moment “I think they are offering us a very interesting option and they are probably aware of it. You see, by making Vala into a public figure before the gate opening, she will have the opportunity to win people’s trust. That way, when they discover the existence of other worlds and Vala is outing herself as from one of them and we reveal that she was a big part in the salvation of this planet, they will be less afraid.”  
-“Of Vala?” chuckled O’neill “personally she’s scaring the hell out of me and other aliens could be presented to the public, ones we can be sure of the behaviour.”  
-“I understand what you mean sir” Davis conceded “however Vala is the only one currently living on earth and ready to get up the stage and… she looks far more reassuring than Teal’c”.  
Once again, O’neill put his hand in his pockets and shrugged before nodding. Then his phone ranged. He lifted a finger, signing to Davis to wait and picked up the phone :  
-“Sam?... It’s my professional line!” he said “I see…” he put his hand on the phone and said to Davis “go and prepare the paperwork for Lyla and get the ladies in.”  
O’neill got on the other side of his desk, putting back the phone at his ear :  
-“My inbox? A link? O yes, here it is!”  
Whereas the two women were taking a sit in front of him, he turned his computer screen and put the phone down.  
-“Daniel!” yelled Vala seeing the archeologist appearing on the screen.  
-“Lyra, we need you to identify three of our prisoners” cut Cam pointing their screen towards tree Lucians tighted up on the floor of the cargoship.  
First surprised, Lyra said :  
-“The woman is called Kavi, she is one of the high ups of the alliance, the others are probably her gunmen.”  
-“And you got a cargo! God job!” congratulated O’neill

Daniel came back on the screen :  
-“Can we finally know what you are doing in D.C.?” he asked   
-“They are attempting to match your negotiating skills Daniel, and they are pretty good at it!” answer O’neill   
The two women’s eyes sparked as they understood they had convinced the General  
-“Sam, Daniel I will see you at the office on Monday!” smirked Vala  
-“What?” the two scientists jumped

\---

Said Monday morning, Vala and Lyra are briefing Landry, Daniel, Sam and Cam about Lyla

-“So, even if we will be working for our own company, I think a real cooperation can be set up between our teams and yours Doctor Carter, at least for applied researches” said Lyra “The projects lead by Lyla are however wider, since some will target the public, we are currently hiring a team of engineers in Delaware to develop and set up these projects. He are hoping to launch the production of the first product in about 6 month.”  
Landry was stunned. How would she lead a company, do applied sciences AND be a part of his elite team!  
-“Task repartition will be simple” Lyra went on “Doctor Maxwell, who I met last week on the Alpha site, has accepted to join us, he will be the liaison with the SGC’s team and make sure there are no discontinuities since I’m not always on Earth. Vala “the brunette straightened at the mention of her name” will of course participate to strategic reflexions but her main role will be to manage the company, its partnerships and of course public relations.”  
Daniel, who was sporting a shocked expression since the beginning of the briefing finally spoke :  
-“And you trust her?!!”  
Vala came closer rolling her hips even if she was visibly offended “I think I gained the trust of everybody here and if there is something I have it’s business sense!”  
-“You know nothing about the earthian capitalism system!” defended Daniel  
-“Trust me, business is business whatever the planet and the law. And for the boring stuff, we have candidates to second me, we are just waiting for the military to vent them”.  
-“And the Pentagon agreed?” enquired Sam  
-“We provided insurances” answered Vala frowning  
-“And which ones, if I may ask?” said Daniel.  
-“Our agreement stipulates the sell to the Air Force of Goa’uld weapons and Naquadah we have in storage.” said Vala matter of factly  
-“Well, we do need to raise up our stocks, especially since we had to furnish Atlantis” noted Sam  
-“And if our company is a success, then we will be able to assist the Government on the most symbolic mission of the program, after the stargate operations : the high scale production of the technologies developed by your services Doctor Carter” added Vala all smile  
-“I guess there is nothing more to say” said Landry ending the briefing  
All stood up and Mitchell took the opportunity to discreetly ask Lyra :  
-“Do you ever not get what you want?”  
-“I’m trying to make sure that never happens again” she answered shaking her head.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Any comments?  
> Next chapter : TEAL’C IS BACk! As well as Lyra, Mitchell, Landry, Davidson, Simmons, RY’ACK, Dr Lee and Daniel


	7. Episode 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lyra has to overcome her distaste of everything Jaffa to accompany Teal'c on a revenge mission concerning her past. Meanwhile, Daniel updates the SGC on the latest diplomatic win.

The gate opens on a sandy planet. Jaffa guards are surrounding it aiming their staff weapons towards eventual arrivals. An armored Jaffa comes through the gate brandishing a staff as well. On the pointy end of it a wobbling individual covered by a beige hooded robe stands. They both stop and the Jaffa opens his snake armour, it’s Teal’c.

-“Jaffa Kri! I ask for an audience with Raclik, I have a gift for him” he yelled before ripping off his prisonniers robe, it’s Lyra.

\----

A few days before, in the SGC’s Gate room, Mitchell is facing the just opened gate. Marines are on both parts of the ramp access, guns in hand which they lower when a large man in Jaffa ceremonial outfit comes out.

-“Teal’c”exclaimed the colonel “How are you?”  
-“Very well Colonel Mitchell” he nodded  
Both men continued to chat while exiting the gate room  
-“Daniel and Sam will be disappointed to have missed you…” regretted Mitchell  
-“I understood they were stationed on Earth again” said Teal’c with a raised eyebrow  
-“True” Cam went on “but they left base for an appointment with the IOA, they hope to unblock the negotiation around the research on the Asgard core : the others countries argue that the Asgards made the whole population of Earth its heirs and not the sole US…”  
-“And your government doesn’t want to surrender the strategic advantage it may bring” understood Teal’c  
-“Indeed” nodded Cam hiding a smile  
The two friends were coming at a crossroads in the SGC corridors when they came across Lyra. Mitchell made introductions :  
-“Teal’c, this is Lyra, the newest member of SG1, Lyra this is Teal’c from the Jaffa Nation, you’ve read the reports about him, I think?”

Teal’c bend down in greetings but Lyra didn’t spare him a glance and simply said “I did” looking straight at Mitchell., who, after recovering from his uncomfort before the even more icy attitude of the young woman, added with a frown:  
-“Right, I guess we will see you tomorrow for mission briefing”  
Lyra didn’t deem answering and left immediately.

\---

The next day in the conference room, SG1 and Landry are meeting Teal’c

-“Approximately a month ago” he said “the one who call themselves the Resistance came to offer the Jaffa Council the opportunity to participate in the built of an interplanetary government”  
Mitchell was watching Lyra in the corner of his eye and even if she was staring at the table, he knew she was listening closely.  
-“The Jaffa council can’t take such a decision without consulting all Jaffa worlds” Teal’c went on “so we began the largest consultation within our people since the Ori invasion. One of the Jaffa leaders we contacted did not answer to our sollicitations”  
-“You think there has been an invasion?” asked Davidson  
-“No Major Davidson, we don’t” answered Teal’c “This Jaffa leader, the former prime of the Goa’uld Sobek, has quite a reputation, so the council thinks the explanation is elsewhere.”

Mitchell felt Lyra tense.

-“If I remember correctly the readings Doctor Jackson referred to me” intervened Simmons “Sobek was the egyptian crocodile god, master of waters. This Goa’uld was as vicious as the others even if it never made its way to the Grand Masters table.”  
-“Indeed” noted Teal’c “he was killed decades ago by Apophis who took its territory except for a planet called Rifeline that Raclik managed to hide from him. He’s been leading it ever since and we aren’t sur he even told the population of the Goa’uld demise”  
-“Pardon me Teal’c” talked Landry “but why are you coming to us with these information? It seems to me that it is the Council jurisdiction, isn’t it?”  
-“The Council doesn’t want to risk direct confrontation with Raclik, and the opponents of the interplanetary government intend to use Rifeline abstention to invalidate the vote”  
-“What can we do?” asked Mitchell  
-“The agreement between the Tauri and the jaffa Nation states that any new SG exploration in Jaffa territory will be escorted by a Jaffa named by the council” said Teal’c looking straight to his friend  
-“And you want to use this cover to take unofficially the temperature on Rifeline” concluded Mitchell   
-“It seem at best risky!” exclaimed Landry  
-“Indeed General Landry” agreed Teal’c “Rifeline has been auto sufficient since Sobek’s fall and we have no contact in the population that could help us.”  
Landry was looking doubtful when Lyra, who hadn’t move a hair of the all briefing blurted :  
-“I can get us in the temple”  
All were looking at Lyra who was still glaring at the table but no one dared to question her, as if they knew it was time for another confession about her past.  
-“Before it took my body in the name of Anubis, Khoum was one of Sobek’s rivals” she begun  
Teal’c, who didn’t know she had been an host, raised an eyebrow.  
-“When I got freed of him I was...disoriented, lost and chased. So I ran on the first planet that came in mind. A planet that wasn’t under Goa’uld control : Rifeline.”  
Straightening herself in her seat and meeting Teal’c’s eyes she went on :  
-“I was there before Dakara’s undertaking but I can guess that Raclik indeed did not disclosed the fall of the false gods. He is using the Goa’uld doctrine to impose a cruel social system in which humans are slaves. If we are discovered, the whip will teach us how to work and you will be executed as Apophis’ spy.”  
Everybody could only guess what the young woman had endured on that planet and Mitchell now understood Lyra’s behaviour toward Teal’c, member of a race who probably had tortured her in the worst ways.   
Landry was the first to react :  
-“Teal’c in those conditions we aren’t talking about a mere exploration mission. It’s less than likely that the situation has changed and our agreement with the Jaffa nation doesn’t include taking down inconvenient local leaders!”  
-“I understand General Landry” nodded Teal’c  
-“Oh Please!” erupted Lyra making the men jump, even Teal’c was surprised. “The US Air Force under the cover of the CIA made a speciality of the destitution of inconvenient local leaders! Raclik is an old tyran, his subjects would be delighted to get rid of him. And even if I have no desire to go back there, if the participation of the Jaffa nation to the interplanetary government is at stake, I’m ready to take the chance!”  
-“The risk is far too big!” intervened Mitchell “even if you know the terrain, God only knows how you escaped and we have no strategic advantage!”  
-“Not to mention the political mandate” mumbled Simmons who was visibly very pained form Lyra’s speech.

Lyra glared around the table, every men, including Teal’c seemed to agree to dismiss the mission.  
-“Very well” she said calm “then I’ll go with the Jaffa and we will trap him”.  
-“According to you the population is living in fear and therefore probably won’t offer assistance” noted Teal’c “the two of us alone won’t be victorious”  
-“You’ll use me as bait” spat Lyra “I fairly sure he won’t resist the opportunity to get back his 15th wife”

\---

In Landry’s office

Mitchell knocked on the frame of the door as Landry was putting the phone down

-“General” he begun “ Teal’c has been convinced by Lyra’s vengefull speach. He will go with her on Rifeline. Now that it’s about restoring the Jaffa’s honor as much as unlocking a political situation, there is no changing his mind.”

Since his superior wasn’t reacting he went on :  
-“Look, even if Lyra is not the most friendly member of the SGC, she is one of us and putting aside personal elements, Teal’c and her are doing this to set up a governmental structure Earth wants to be a part of. We can’t…”  
-“Colonel” interrupted Landry “General O’neil agrees with you. Letting Teal’c and Lyra go without reinforcement is out of the question, which is why you and the rest of SG1 will take the cargo recently confiscated to the Lucian alliance and go before them on Rifeline to set up a ambush.”

Mitchell made a victory fist...before looking at Landry with a doubtful expression :  
-“Sir? The cargo?” he asked  
-“General O’neill convinced the Joint chief that you needed driving lessons, it is the official objective of you mission, Teal’c got you an instructor” answered Landry with an hidden smile

A few minutes later, Rya’c is coming through the gate

-“Welcome back on Earth Rya’c” greeted Mitchell  
-“It will be my honor to have you as my apprentice Colonel Mitchell” said the young man very seriously  
Mitchell was a bit offended that a teenager was putting himself as his superior but quickly put his pride aside  
-“I’m please to see you my son” said Teal’c “how is your wife?”  
-“Thank you for recommending me for that mission father” answered the young man evasively  
-“Rya’c?” frowned Teal’c  
-“Was mother that tempestuous in the time before welcoming ‘Kal’ma?” sighted Rya’c  
-“You chose a strong wife, like your mother indeed… it will grant you an interesting life… and the assurance that your son will be fiercely guided in your absence” noded Teal’c  
-“Father, Kar’yn insisted on visiting the Tau’ri doctor on the alpha site last week. According to him the child is female” said Rya’c. Teal’c’s eyes widened for a moment then added with what would be considered a light tone for him :  
-“Would a position as an ambassador across the Galaxy be of any interest to you?”  
-“Gentlemen, we will need 2 and a half days to get to Rifeline with the cargo, we should hurry” intervened Mitchell pointing at Mitchell and Davidson who were waiting all geared up.

\---

In the SGC gym, Lyra is conspicuously hitting a punch ball. Teal’c, with fatigues pants and black tee is approaching hands in his back

-“Lyra Crovac, we are meant to cross the Stargate in a few hours, maybe you should rest and save your strength” he said  
-“Jaffas” she mumbled without stopping “always so quiet before combat, as if you were plotting your next move”  
Teal’c nodded and began walking backwards, clearly the young woman was annoyed by his presence. Before he made 3 steps she stopped her workout albeit reluctantly, grabbed a towel to mop her sweaty forehead and said :  
-“Look, I’m sorry, I know it’s not your fault...I...Jaffas can’t be all bad, it’s just…”  
Teal’c nodded acknowledging her apologies then said :  
-“Lyra Crovac, you act like an eager fighter but you think like a revered master”  
-“This is not counting her talents as a scientist” said a voice behind them  
Teal’c turned around to greet Daniel Jackson.

\---

In the cargo approaching Rifeline, Davidson is throwing a ball on one of the walls, Simmons is imbedded in a botanical treaty and Mitchell is at commands with Rya’c beside him.

-“Colonel Mitchell” said the young man “it’s time to make our descent towards the planet”  
-“Right” said the officer grabbing the commands “turning on manual controls, entering coordinates and we are good to go.”  
-“Aren’t you forgetting something?” asked Rya’c  
-“Our trajectory is set, inertial compensators are activated, everything is green!” claimed Mitchell  
-“Raclik won’t even guess we are coming in” mocked Rya’c  
-"The cloak” said Mitchell pushing a control “I wanted to make sure you were paying attention”

A few minutes later the cargo ship was landing in the desert, one hour walk away for the town and its temple :  
-“Perfect landing Colonel Mitchell” congratulated Rya’c  
-“Like anyone had any doubts’ shrugged Mitchell “Rya’c you stay in the ship, maintain radio contact. Gentlemen, let’s go take positions”

\---

In the conference room, Lyra, Teal’c, Landry and Dr Lee are listening Jackson’s briefing

-“Sam was amazing, her experience on Atlantis visibly told her how to deal with the IOA” the archeologist said enthusiastically.  
-“You mean we can study the core?” jumped Lee  
-“Not the SGC directly” said Daniel  
-“Well, explain!” ordered landry  
-“You see before being a formidable database on Asgard science and culture, the core is a functional unit of a spaceship with build-in long range sensors. And, as you know we manage to activated those of the Ancient outpost in Antartica, we are using Atlantis’ on the moon as well as your ship’s on the opposite orbite” he said pointing at Lyra “you get what I’m getting at?”  
Doctor Lee frenetically waved his fingers in front of his face and yelled :  
-“Brilliant!”  
Teal’c and Landry looked at him with wide eyes went Lyra cut in :  
-“Other sensors positioned at an opposite location from the outpost would considerably add up to the range and accuracy of the sensor network we already have. Of course, it won’t be easy to articulate Asgard technology considering there already are three other technology groups within the network but be assured Lyla will offer any necessary assistance.”  
-“We didn’t expect any less from you and Vala” smiled Daniel “such a thrill the IOA trusts you that much!”  
-“Well?” asked Landry kind of lost  
-“With this practical and crucial to the planet security argument...” Jackson went on  
-“...which will consolidate the public’s trust in cas of the gate being revealed” cut Lyra  
-“Sam convinced the good council that the logical place to put the core was Arctica. As you know, we can’t risk to disassemble it form the Dedalus, so the ship will be anchored to a former oil platform off the greenland's coast. The facilitiy will be american since the ship is ours and logistic support will be provided by the Thulé base. However the administration will be shared between the US and the EU since Greenland is on its territory, with the IOA oversight of course… In the end, once every security measures are completed, an international team of scientists will be sent to study the core” said Daniel smug.  
-“Finally this planet shows a capacity to organise at global level!” smiled Lyra, Jackson seemed to be as proud as she was.

Teal’c nodded and said :  
-“Lyra Crovac, we need to prepare for our mission”

\----

The gate opens on a sandy planet. Jaffa guards are surrounding it aiming their staff weapons towards eventual arrivals. An armored Jaffa comes through the gate brandishing a staff as well. On the pointy end of it a wobbling individual covered by a beige hooded robe stands. They both stop and the Jaffa opens his snake armour, it’s Teal’c.  
-“Jaffa Kri! I ask for an audience with Raclik, I have a gift for him” he yelled before ripping off his prisonniers robe, it’s Lyra.

\---

In the temple, Raclik is sitting on a throne, surrounded by his guards and Teal’c, still in armour by his side. The villagers have been gathered and Lyra is bound to a pike a few meters in front of Raclik, already secretly cutting her bounds with a knife hidden in her sleeve. The 3 other members of SG1 are hidden in the crowd.

Simmons was thinking, despite himself, that he was happy that a public execution had been ordered like Lyra predicted. What would have happened if the horrible Raclik had decided to imprison her for torture? That single thought was giving his goose bumps. Davison, from the other side of the crowd was focused on Raclik greeting his teeth, his grey temps weren’t hiding the Jaffa’s cruelty as his was poking one of his wives, bound to his throne.  
-“Woman” yelled Raclik pointing at Lyra “you betrayed the trust of your God and of the people who generously sheltered you by choosing to cross the Chapaï!”  
-“Really?” defied Lyra “I chose? As I remember I waited for you to pass out drunk. You didn’t even notice I was running! Also I would have bet you justified my absence by my death whether than admit my ‘treason’”

A murmur was heard in the crowd, visibly Lyra was right and the idea that Raclik wasn’t all knowing was already undermining his authority.  
-“Enough!” screamed the Jaffa master “silence her!”  
At these words, the Jaffa guards turned their staff weapons towards Lyra. The male members of SG1 took their disguised off and targeted the guards with their P90.  
-“Kill the infidels!” erupted Raclik  
-"Brothers” intervened Teal’c “Raclik has lied to you. The false god Sobek is been dead for a long time and the other Goa’uld have been vainquished. Jaffas are now free of their destiny, join us and together we will built a future for our children.”

The murmur in the crowd grow and the guards seemed to hesitate  
-“Lies!” cried Raclik enraged “the Gods will punish you if you follow those fools”  
-“And how much time has passed since you’ve seen those gods?” asked Mitchell  
-“The army of the free Jaffas killed them in the great battle of Dakara” claimed Teal’c “I come here in the name of the Jaffa’s Great Council to offer to join the New Jaffa Nation.”  
The crowd was hesitant, clearly the mention of the symbolic city of Dakara was emulating hopes when a man stood up :  
-“I recognize you! I was part of Sobek’s guard during the war against Apophis, you are Teal’c, Apophis’ prime!”  
-“I have severed the tides of slavery a long time ago brother, I am now free like all Jaffa in the galaxy”

At these words, the people raised and the guards lowered their weapons to celebrate their newfound freedom.  
In the confusion, Raclik was marching towards Lyra who had completely cut her bounds, he was aiming for her with goa’uld assassin ring.  
-“You vermin” he screamed with bloody eyes “traitor! Human!”  
As he was targeting, Mitchell yelled her name and throw her his rifle. Without thinking, she fired at her former husband’s chest, the old tyrant was over.

In the cargoship

-“Can we drop you off somewhere?” Mitchell asked Teal’c and Rya’c

The mood was joyful : one more freed planet and one step forward in the construction of the galactic government. However, Davidson worried : Lyra hadn’t said a word since Raclik’s death and in about two hours of trip she barely had moved, sitten of the floor, staring at nothing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So what do you think? Teal’c’s return? Lyra’s dark past?  
> Next one should be good : SG1 (sans Lyra but with Vala!) takes on the Alliance! Characters : McKay, Zelenka, Lyra, Landry, Simmons, Mitchell, Keller, Sam, Daniel, Vala, Iphor Afron, Lyra… well almost everybody!


	8. Episode 8 - Independence Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vala accompanies SG1 to take down the Alliance's Kassa organization.

In Atlantis’ mess hall, McKay and Zelenka are having dinner and are arguing about one of their current project; Colonel Sheppard comes and sits with them carrying a platter of food.

-“Radek, Rodney” he greeted “Aren’t you having dinner with Keller on Thursdays?” he added for McKay  
-“SG1 just came back from a mission” the Doctor answered mouth full of food “Jennifer is updating Simmons on their project”  
-“Those two are spending an awful lot of time together” noted the officer “it looks like anytime SG1 isn’t on a mission they are ‘working’”  
-“It’s a very important project for the future of the galaxy” defended Rodney “and Jennifer is a professional!”  
-“I would NEVER go that far” claimed Mitchell “but we all know she likes smart men who know how to take risks”  
-“I… You very well know that I am one to take risks when the situation calls for it!” said McKay offended  
-“On Pegasus you were THE scientist to go on missions” noted Zelenka “but here, with plenty of candidates, they send those built like Simmons on the field”  
McKay did his I-don’t-know-what-you-are-talking-about pout then took his platter and left the table. Sheppard trough an amused glance to Zelenka, they had gone a little far this time but offending McKay was their only distraction these days.

\---  
SGC infirmary. Lyra is sitting on a bed, knees bend and if executing like a robot the nurse’s orders.   
-“Alright, you can go now” said the nurse.  
Lyra remained unmoving, once again staring at nothing.

\---

In the conference room, SG1 sans Lyra and General Landry are welcoming Doctor Keller.

-“Doctor, it’s nice to see you” greeted the General  
-“You too gentlemen” answered the scientist  
-“As I understand you have good news?” asked Mitchell  
-“Indeed Colonel” she smiled “see, when Doctor Carter asked me and Docteur Simmons to start researching Kassa we didn’t hope to get results that quickly.Especially considering the size of the challenge, cancelling the addictive factor while preserving the nutritive qualities of the plant AND avoiding the withdrawal syndrome…  
Davidson was boiling and Landry was as well having a hard time containing his impatience when SG1’s leader intervened  
-“Simmons?”  
-“We think we have a way to neutralize Kassa, Colonel” he answered pleased  
-“Really?” asked Landry surprised  
-“Yes” answered Keller “the enzyme we developed should render the plant as harmless as any Earth-born cereal”  
-“Actually” cut Simmons “its botanical properties of resilience and fast growth should be partly preserved, we should think about growing it here”.  
-“What’s the catch?” asked Davidson   
-“The enzyme has to come in contact with the seed BEFORE sowing, and I’m afraid it won’t be any easy task” said Keller  
-“SG3 lead several missions studying the alliance’s plantation network in cooperation with the resistance” Simmons jumped in “according to their reports the Kassa-seed compound travels under high watch. The velocity of the kassa’s reproduction cycle forces the fields to be regularly re-sowed. A turnover is necessary for all the farm-planets to keep a regular production ; but, in order to keep their hold on those worlds, the Alliance doesn’t keep stocks of seeds on them ; said stocks are maintained on several highly guarded bases.”  
-“The next sowing campaign is set to take place in a few days and will affect about a third of the farm-planets” added Landry “we have no way of knowing which base will send convoys, we will have to contaminate all of them”  
-“Even if we do that” frowned Davidson “they will still have two third of their awful production”  
-“As I said” reassured Simmons “Kassa is growing very fast, like several harvest for every of our years. One sowing campaign is happening in a few days, but within a few weeks all of the farm-planets will have been provided for. If we manage to compromise the whole seed stock without being detected, the whole network will be altered in little time”  
-“It looks like a plan!” congratulated Mitchell  
-“Colonel, you will be coordinating with SG2, 3, 5 and 9” ordered the General “our friends of the Resistance will surely be a big support and motivated by such a mission”  
-“We Sir” agreed the officer

\---

In the mess hall, Cam, Sam, Daniel and Vala are having breakfast

-“How is it going?” asked Sam  
-“We will be ready the day after tomorrow” answered Mitchell “Lyra’s intel would be very useful but… she still isn’t talking to me”  
-“Vala is the only one she talked to since you came back” informed Daniel  
-“Really?” asked Mitchell surprised, staring at the brunette  
-“Just a few word” she mumbled visibly worried  
-“Doctors say” explained Daniel “ that killing Raclik brought her back to the trauma she experienced as a Goa’uld host. When she escaped Rifeline, she acted as Lyra as we know her for the first time, going back there and putting an end to the existence of the one that maintained her on a slave state probably unlocked some sort of post traumatic stress disorder”  
-“No…” said Vala “it’s more like she was stuck, like she was afraid to become someone else, like Khoum could come back to possess her again”  
-“Like she was becoming a host again?” asked Daniel annoyed “with added post traumatic disorder?”  
Vala rolled her eyes as if he was completely ignorant and left the table.  
-“You can’t blame yourself Cam” said Sam  
-“I was the one to give her that riffle” he blurted “I didn’t understand why she refused to take one on missions, she said her ‘bracelets’ were more fitting...as if”  
-“If you hadn’t reacted that way, she wouldn’t be here today” underlined Sam  
-“I’m not sure we can really say she came back with us” murmured Cam

\--

A few hours later, Vala dressed with a Lucian outfit, knocks at Daniel’s office door who looks at her above his glasses, surprised by her visit and her clothing. The archaeologist tries to hide how much he finds her attractive.

“Cameron asked me to join SG1 just this once, apparently with Lyra out of commission my knowledge of Goa’uld technology will be useful” she started sitting down on his desk.  
“It probably true” mumbled Jackson  
“Daniel?” she asked unusually shy “will you keep an eye on her for me?”  
“Euh..yes” he said surprised with Lyra attachment with the SGC’s last recruit “I understand that as former hosts you two have a special bound and…”  
“It’s much more than that, Lyra is like a sister and…” she flushed picking at her sleeve  
“Vala, Lyra is a valuable member of the SGC, all base personal, including me would risk their life for her” he reassured  
“I know, me as well but she trusted me with more than her life so” Vala went on  
“What?” frowned Daniel  
“She trusted me with her money!” smirked Vala.  
She jumped off the table and left. Daniel left his head fall with a sight.

\---

5 SG teams, Colonel Mitchell and Vala ahead are making their way to a resistant village under a blazing sun.

“Colonel Mitchell” greeted a man the officer wasn’t that happy to see again  
“Iphor” he answered stiff  
“Friends” said Afron joining the group “it’s a big day for those who fight the Lucian Alliance”  
“And to vanquish anger in the galaxie” noted Vala seriously, not noticing she was speaking out of tone.  
“Gentlemen, this is Vala” Mitchell introduced “she’s coming back to SG1 for that mission”  
“Where is Lyra?” asked Iphor visibly grumpy and suspicious about the young woman absence  
“She’s recovering from a challenging mission” said Davidson closed face  
“Is she injured?” enquired Afron  
“Only exhausted” cut Vala her smile disappearing.

The explanation wasn’t cutting it for Iphor but the sadness he read in the eyes of the 4 SG1 members seemed to appease him. At least the one who had partly build the Resistance movement was amongst people who seemed to care about her. 

“How are we gonna proceed?” asked Afron who tried to stir the mood back to a positive tone

Mitchell waved his hand to the other SGC members that were waiting a few meters away. 5 of them approached and emptied their backpacks : each contained two transparent containers of about 2 liters filled up with a fluorescent green liquid.  
“Simmons” said Mitchell  
The scientist took a step ahead and started his explanation

“As you know, our mission is to contaminate the Kassa with an enzyme that will annihilate its narcotic properties and transform it in a classic cereal. This process will also preserve most of it fast growth and resilience abilities. Some loss is to be expected on those fronts but it should be compensated by the fact that the farmers will be able to get seeds from their crops and therefore do without the alliance’s support.”  
“Excuse me” intervened Afron “but we have, with you help, lead an investigation of the Kassa production network and it spreads in the whole galaxie!”  
“Of course!” exclaimed Vala “why limit yourself to a few planets when you have a product that lucrative and the means to expand production!”

Iphor threw her a dark glance

“What I mean” Afron went on “is that if your compound is efective, we will need far more of it to affect all the fields and even if our movement grows every day, the numerous human loss to be foreseen could very well end it!”  
“We don’t intend to strike the field themselves but the 10 seed storage bases” contributed Davidson  
“These containers” Simmons jumped in pointing at the table where they were laid “are filled with a concentrated solution of the enzyme. According to our intell, the Alliance is storing the Kassa seed in liquid form in order to accelerate the spreading process. Inserting a dose of our solution in each of the storage facilities will set up a chain reaction which should contaminate the whole network within a few weeks”  
“So here is what we are gonna do”explained Mitchell “we are gonna make 10 teams of 4 : 2 SGC members and 2 resistants. Each team will infiltrate a storage station and introduce the miracle solution”  
“If only one team is discovered, the whole operation will fail” noted Iphor sceptical  
“Which is why” Mitchell said “we will also place explosives on the stations. The solution is, by chance, an excellent explosion amplificator when combined to our C4. So, if a team is caught, it will by any means try to destroy the solution or, if it’s not an option, make it pass for an explosive and pretend the goal was the destruction of the station. The Lucian will think we wanted to destroy the kassa despite the threat of starvation in the galaxie, they will probably try to unbombed the other stations but they will never suspect the contamination.”

\---

SGC

Lyra hadn’t stayed at SGC before, since her ship was on Earth’s orbit. Access to the vessel was restricted and coded so it wasn’t possible to escort her there. Anyway staying on a Goa’uld ship probably wasn’t the best environment in her state.  
It was the first time Daniel was visiting her quarters. The room was simply furnished : a twin bed, an almost empty bookshelf and a desk with a simple lamp. He was expecting to find the young woman catatonic as she had been described to him but instead the room was filled with a frenetic mood : Lyra had hung up numerous sheets of papers on the wall in a makeshift whiteboard and had covered it with mathematical formulas and schematics which seems to represent flows of some sorts. She was fiercely working on a project Daniel wasn’t understanding. She apparently having taken time to sleep, eat or even shower. She was whispering reasonings in what Daniel had identified as french despite the multiple technical terms he couldn’t identify. First startled, he went and sit against the wall near the young woman still standing up and working  
-“Me” he started “I’m more a Mythology king of guy but I guess Maths can prevent brooding all the same when you like it”  
She didn’t seem to notice he was even there but he went on anyway :  
-“Look, I can’t probably even begin to imagine what you fell… but the first time I killed an enemy on the field wasn’t a walk in the park either… of course he didn’t torture and raped me for months but…”  
-Lyra still wasn’t reacting  
-“Jack would say the Tokra’s customer service sucks!” he sighted get up to sit on the bed  
-“It wasn’t the Tokra” mumbled Lyra  
Daniel was surprised and curious but decided against interrogating her about that wasn’t the best option. There were more pressing matters, and he didn’t want to lose her attention now that he had it :  
-“Lyra, anyhow closing yourself up it’s, in some way, giving Khoum back some hold on your life. Obviously it's incredibly difficult and complicated but please don’t let him win! Many time, the only way to move forwood is to continue to fight and believe me, I speak from experience”  
-“Fight...kill…” she said between her teeth “it’s giving him the opportunity to cross the wall”  
-“The wall?” asked Daniel  
She shook her head and started writing frenetically again.  
-“Look, for God knows what reason you seem to trust Vala and…” he tried  
-“She as a wall too, and you know it” said Lyra still turning her back on him  
Daniel was stunned  
-“Common Doctor Jackson, this nonchalant facade and the provocative behaviour are hiding more than a frivolous personality and, even if you don’t want to admit it, you know it better that anybody” Lyra chuckled turning for a second to meet his eyes.   
Daniel noted, not for the first time, how insightful Lyra was; but this wasn’t about him or Vala so Daniel pressed :  
-“And you use a facade as well, your cold behaviour and your brittle manners?”  
-“I guess you can say that…” she answered wistfully  
-“What is it?” Daniel changed the subject pointing at her board  
-“I’m writing projections to prove to this planet’s governments that revealing the existence of the Stargate would be economically fruitful, especially considering the necessary investments to optimally defend this world” she answered showing different parts of her work.  
-“You’re still fighting the good fight!” triumphed Daniel  
-“I use weapons Khoum wouldn’t consider” she sighted  
-“Not ‘godly’ enough” noted Daniel “but Khoum is dead! Or at least he can’t get to you anymore.”  
-“Every details of his actions, every memory, everything is in there” she said knocking at her head.  
-“A man is defined by his actions, not his memory” mumbled Daniel  
She turned around and gave him a ‘really?’ look  
-“Teal’c made me watch Total Recall the other night” he shrugged “Still, you are not responsible for Khoum’s actions”  
-“Does it really matter?” she asked  
-“Everything you did up until now proves Khoum’s isn’t the one using this knowledge, it is you Lyra!” he tried to persuade her  
-“Lyra DID NOT escape Rifeline!” she yelled  
-“What do you mean?” frowned Daniel  
Lyra let herself fall on the bed, once again she started one of her confessions, staring at nothing  
-“When I landed on Rifeline, I was...confused... images were constantly coming back… I was pushing them away like I could, somehow I convinced myself that being trapped there was containing all those atrocities. But it wasn’t enough, and ultimately I forced my way out of the planet. I was so angry. I remember it like a dream. I lost all control...I… It scared me. That’s probably why I then choose to only visit inhabited planets after that.”  
-“But you came back to civilisation eventually” noted Daniel  
-“That was after I learnt to maintain the wall” she whispered  
-“The wall?” he asked again  
-“A wall in my mind, a wall that prevents the flashes. I... I thought I would be able to only use relevant memories and not hurt anyone but…”  
-“When Raclik died the flashes came back” Daniel finished for her  
-“That’s why I can’t be in a position that can take down the wall EVER AGAIN, What’s left of Khoum cannot resurface.” she said determined  
-“Lyra you won’t be Khoum ever again” Daniel insisted  
-“What do you know?” she snorted “can you be sure that innate personality can prevail on the memories of a centuries old megalomaniac psychopath?”  
-“You escaped Rifeline BEFORE building this wall, didn’t you?” he said trying not to think qbout the content of Lyra’s strange memory  
She nodded  
-“Well, for what I know of Goa’ul’ds, Khoum would have NEVER left without having his revenge on Raclik” he stated  
-“It is done now” she pointed  
-“You killed that Jaffa to save your life, prevent the capture of your team and free the population. It had nothing to do with revenge” he concluded putting a hand on her shoulder and staring straight into her eyes.

 

\---

 

Mitchell and Davidson are in the back of the cargoship. Two men, members of the resistance are near the control console.

-“I’m not sure we made the best choice of partners” frowned Davidson  
-“Well they are not talkative but they seem battle-hardened” pointed Mitchell  
-“Yeah but to trust them…” said Davidson  
-“Those people are our allies” pointed Mitchell “and we couldn’t make our plan work with one cargoship”  
-“Jaffa have ships!” said Davidson  
-“They are not subjective to the Kassa’s effects” sighted the colonel “and they are not in conflict with the Alliance at the moment. And ultimately Lyra hand picked many of this guys to be a force of peace in the galaxy, it has to count for something doesn’t it?”  
-“Colonel Mitchell” interrupted the big guy flying the ship “we are approaching the station”  
Away in space, a base can be seen : a cylindrical structure with metallic bridges linking the station to a gigantic storage silo in the middle.

\---

A few light years for there, Simmons’ and Vala’s team is approaching the same kind of base

-“Hey big guy!” said Vala to Iphor “sitting down won’t cost you anything!”  
Simmons hide a smile, she was definitely unique!  
Iphor through in a challenging look and didn’t move.  
-“I don’t understand why Lyra let you have this ship since it’s impossible to fly it with Naquadah in your blood” she said shaking the Goa’uld gantelet allowing her to pilot.  
-“It was not operational before Frénack fixed it” said Iphor pointing to his partner who had spend the trip making more repairs on the ship.  
-“Attractive AND gifted with his hands” said Vala coming closer to the mecanic “when this Resistance thing is over, come see me I’m sure I will find you something to do within Lyla!”  
The man called Frenack blushed for a second then, without a word, pointed to the station appearing on the monitors.  
-“Well” said Vala disappointed to have to cut short the flirting “let’s see if your access codes work”

\---

-“Here is one” said Mitchell when a cargo ship appeared near the docking bay of the station. The officer motioned the resistant to follow it.  
-“Let’s hope your jamming program works” the man answered  
-“Even if it would have probably been better to obtain the access code from your spies like on other stations, this program has been developed by Lyla “Davidson explained “if it works properly it will mask our heat signature and thanks to the ship’s cloak we should be able to follow this other ship inside unnoticed”  
-“Let’s not waste any time” said Mitchell “according to the blueprint we obtained, the silo’s drain valve is situated at the bottom of the station, we will go there to disseminate the enzyme” he added looking at the shorter of the resistants “You two” he said for Davidson and the other one “will go and place the C4 at the top of the station for maximum damage”.

\---

-“Keep your threatening glare for the Lucians” said Lyra to phor as she was adjusting the C4 charge on the top of the station.  
Iphor didn’t move a hair.

-“I guess you are cultivating the dark and broody side as part of your charm” she shrugged. “Simmons” she said pushing the switch of her radio “mission accomplished on our side, let’s rendez vous to the ship.”  
Vala got back on the metallic bridge with satisfaction and joyfulness. Living the silo behind them. Iphor was following her closely when a tremor shook the base. Vala hardly regained her balance but her partner didn’t get that chance and was barely hanging on with to hands on the hedge of the bridge ; ready to fall in the void any second. Vala rushed towards him grabbing his wrists.  
-“Vala!” screamed Simmons on the radio “something hit the base, the panic should let us get back to the ship unquestioned, however we will need to departure as soon as possible”  
-“No kidding” said Vala between her teeth, lying on the narrow bridge she was still attempting to keep Iphor from falling.

\---

-“Davidson come in” Mitchell was calling his teammate on the radio without getting an answer while his glasses wearing partner of the day was working on the valve. “Apparently the jamming program affects our radios as well” he added  
-“What are you doing here?” barked a voice in their back.  
Mitchell turned around to meet the glare of two Lucians heavily armed.  
-“We were sent here to check on the drain valve” lied Mitchell quickly recovering  
-“There are no maintenance operation scheduled” frowned the closest Lucian  
-“Statics from an unknown source are scrambling our systems” the officer improvised “and we don’t want the cargo to spread in space, do we?”  
The Lucian gave a baffled look when the resistant working with Mitchell stood up :  
-“All clear sir” he said with a surprising high pitched voice  
-“Right” said Mitchell “if you gentlemen will excuse us, this got us late on our schedule”  
-“What would we do without you geeks” mocked one of the guards

\---  
\- “Let go” said Iphor as his weight was threatening to drag Vala with him in the void “you are the only that can fly the ship back!”  
\- “Now you are talking to me!” she exclaimed  
Vala right hand was slipping on Iphor’s arm, probably because of the Goa’uld device she was still wearing  
-“That’s the only way!” yelled Iphor  
-“Maybe” said Vala letting go of her right hand “but we leave no man behind” she added before using the gantelet on one of the metallic connexions fastening the silo to the station.  
The impulse was enough to send her and Phor on the bridge. The resistant was looking at her stunned, visibly surprised by the risks she took for him. The alarm set by the earlier collision was still blaring and guards were coming towards them. However, the shock induced by Vala’s actions had severed the link between silo and station shaking the complex and sending one of the guards in the void. Vala understood that the base was about to be destroyed.  
-“Run!” she screamed

\---

SGC conference room

-“Sir” said Mitchell to Landry “the mission was a success, all silos have been contaminated, well, except for the one Vala blew up…”  
All men turned their glare to Vala  
-“How can I be hold responsible for a meteoric shower?!” she defended  
-“Well done!” cut Lyra appearing in the room closely followed by Daniel.  
She seemed to be herself again, Vala gave Daniel a discreet but thankful look.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N So? Vala back in SG1 albeit temporarily, what do you think?  
> Next episode gets us to party offworld with Mitchell, Davidsonand Simmons while Lyra, kept away from the field gets advice from Woolsey. Landry and Carter are there as well.


	9. Episode 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SG1 male members find themselves in a unusual setting while Lyra is forced into therapy

Stargate galaxy Episode 9

SGC corridors

-“Colonel” greeted Lyra with fake enthusiasm “and here I thought I was late to the briefing!”  
-“You are never late” noted the officer  
-“Not when I’m invited in time, I’m not” she confirmed  
-“You heard about this morning’s briefing” he understood  
-“And judging by your outfit it ended with mission orders” she said  
-“Look” said Mitchell “There are protocols and before those are properly followed neither I or the General can authorize you on the field”  
-“I an NOT part of the Air Force, no one can un-authorize me to anything” she stated  
-“An no one can take the responsibility of letting you in official SGC missions if you… well until you feel better” he hesitated  
-“But I do! I’m in every capacity to go back on the field! You and your men have nothing to fear in that regard!” she exclaimed  
-“Then you won’t have any problem to convince Docteur Hutchison” smirked Mitchell “And please, go easy on him, I almost quit after meeting Vala”.

\----

Lyra, perplex and still pissed off went back to her quarters which had become Lyla’s secondary headquarters ; the “office” from which she was leading her research when she was at the SGC. The bed had been pushed in a corner and two desks were sitting on both side of a real whiteboard.  
Lyra couldn’t focus on her current project : transform her subspace communication system so that it could become the ‘new internet’ for the all the teams under Doctor Carter’s responsibility. She looked at the desk in front of hers, crowded with stuffed animals and other girly accessories and, for once, wished Vala were here to distract her.   
Someone knocked on the door. Surprised to be disturbed since her paria status was only increased by her “episode” the week before, Lyra went to open the door, her curiosity stronger than her anger.  
-“Hello” said the man at the door “my name is Richard Woolsey, Lyra Crovac I presume?”  
-“I thought we were meeting in the conference room?” she frowned  
-“We are not about to negotiate a treaty and you are a member of the SGC, I though less formal settings would be appropriate” the lawyer smiled  
-“And you’re expecting gratitude” Lyra almost growled, trying to confirm his tactics as she took a step back to let him enter  
-“I’m not your enemy, no one here is” said Woolsey setting up in front of Lyra at the ‘conviviality table’ Vala insisted to have in a corner of the room, near the bookshelf.  
-“Well my allies seem pretty distant these days” regretted Lyra  
-“Miss Crovak, you have a particular status within the SGC, which… doesn’t always implies trust and you surely understand that there are certain rules that…”  
-“The agreement I negotiated in exchange of my intel on the Alliance and my involvement with this program guarantees my privacy” cut Lyra.  
-“And if I may, I take this opportunity to congratulate you on the negotiation of such agreement” nodded Woolsey “however, as you just said it was accepted in regards of your input in the fight against the Lucian alliance and your team’s last mission on the matter was successful even without you.”  
-“I…”she hesitated “I’m sorry about that… I was… but it can’t question everything!”  
-“We are not here yet, but a psychological exam” tried Woolsey  
-“Won’t work with me” she cut dryly.  
Woolsey was silent for a moment as if he was thinking then said :  
-“Look, even if I don’t seem like it I have some experience with our soldiers reluctancy in the matter, I believe it or not, I understand. That said, I would advise taking a step toward compromise, making a gesture of good faith. At least meet with Doctor Hutchinson. I, like many other, think that your contribution to the program in important if not crucial, a therapy session seemed like nothing compared to that.”  
-“You don’t understand’ mumbled Lyra “it won’t work I…”  
-“Does it really matter?” asked Woolsey standing up to meet her eyes.

\---  
Offworld

SG1 sans Lyra was crossing the gate in their “space adventurer outfits” like Mitchell liked to call them. The mood on the planet they arrived on was pretty unusual : it was probably the first time, at least to the colonel’s knowledge, that a SG team was hearing electro music offworld! Party and drunkenness were everywhere. What seemed to have been a Goa’uld temple had been converted in some sort of club the entrance of which was guarded by two large armed men posing as bouncers. SG1’s outfits were designed for high risks mission despite the “adventurer” look and the earthians were standing out compared to the semi nudity of the wear of the few individuals waiting to get it the “club”. The colonel still motioned his team to move forward, the building being the center of all activities.  
-“It’s a private party!” growled the taller bouncer inspecting them from head to toe  
-“We are expected inside” claimed Mitchell not without a slight flashback to some of the more select parties in the academy.  
Suddenly, the door opened, the music blaring even loader. A young man with makeup and even more undressed than the other came out.  
-“Gentlemen” he eyed the bouncers handing them drinks. He crossed Davidson’s gaze, hide a smile and added “Common Alkirk, let the newbies in, it’s fireflies night after all!”  
Said Alkirk winced but let SG1 nevertheless.  
-“Follow me” said the young waiter “this is for weapons” he pointed at a kiosk  
A small woman with her face full of wrinkles, handed them carts from which she took off small identification plates wearing a carved Goa’uld number. The galactic version of checkrooms Mitchell noticed signaling his men to comply. When they turned around, three men were facing them. Simmons was the first to understand and so put his arms up while parting his legs so that the man in front of him could begin the body search. The young man that let them in took his time with Davidson.  
-“Ask for Di’york” he whispered in his ear.  
There was very little light inside aside for little colored fluorescent particles flying randomly, the pre mentioned ‘fireflies’. SG1 made its way to the bar and Mitchell ordered a glass of whatever the man next to him was having. Men and women with a similar outfit as Di’york were walking or more accurately swaying from tables to tables, pouring drinks and making small talk. Simmons was trying to be invisible, Mitchell wasn’t very comfortable but tried to remain focussed on the mission. Surprisingly, Davidson seemed the more at ease, maybe even a little less brooding than usual.

\---  
SGC Mess Hall

-“Good evening Lyra” said Carter as she was coming inside the messhall “how is it going?”  
-“The new system still needs about an hour to reboot” she answered  
-“I know you don’t like that cut in the transmissions but it’s necessary to synchronize our devices and implement the modifications we made. I’m sure everything will be fine.” reassured the scientist  
Lyra answered with a pout meaning ‘let’s hope you’re right but I seriously doubt it’  
-“Are you here for diner?” asked Sam welcoming  
-“No” she sighed “I just grabbing something I have a meeting with Doctor Hutchinson”  
-“Ah..” sympathized Sam “good luck then…”

\---  
SGC - Doctor Hutchinson’s office

-“Sit down” said the doctor “thank you for agreeing to see me”  
The young woman didn’t answer, sitting stiffly, she seemed adamant about not saying a word.  
-“Let’s see your medical file” he went on grabbing the mouse of his computer in front of him.  
Lyra would have stiffened more if it had been possible but she unperceivablely relaxed when a classic computer error noise was heard.  
-“I don’t understand” mumbled the doctor trying and failing several times to access the file.  
-“It’s part of my agreement with the SGC” blurted Lyra, forgetting she had decided not to speak. “The files containing private data about myself are sealed and protected with a password I only possess. My medical file is one of them.”  
-“But that’s incredibly dangerous! What if there is an emergency!” he exclaimed  
-“Every emergency personal on this planet treat patients every day without any knowledge of their medical history, and since we have the best of the best here in the SGC I don’t see a problem” she said sassily  
-“You have an answer for everything” the therapist noted  
-“I try” she smirked  
-“And yet, you dread a simple conversation” he replied  
-“I dread nothing, believe me” she said “it’s just that spending an hour whining won’t accomplish anything”  
-“You are here to be clear for the field, so I guess ‘whining’ could at least accomplish that” he countered  
Lyra sat deeper, crossing her arms  
-“It’s not very professional of me to base my work on gossips and hear says but since you are leaving me no choice...” he began “.. let’s see what we got : you’re paranoid, reluctant to social interactions, extremely secretive and traumatized enough to fall into almost catatonic states after violent events or when you are forced into revealing information about you or your past… It seems to me that we have work to do!”  
-“Fine!” she got up to enter the password in the computer  
Doctor Hutchinson blinked several times while reading what was now on his computer screen : ATA gene, naquadah in the bloodstream, impressive amount of scars and traces of old traumas -especially considering the woman had ‘enjoyed’ the healing abilities of being an host for some time. He hadn’t felt that strong about a medical file since General O’neill’s.   
-“What did Doctor Lam made of your intracranial scan?” he finally asked  
-“She was as interested as you” she snorted  
-“What were her conclusions?” he went on  
-“Unusual brain activity, not unlike those of Jonas Quinn and Nirti’s subjects. No doubts the origins of my memory abilities ; while we are at it, you may as well know that ‘eidetic memory’ is not an accurate term in my case” she said reluctantly while staring at the wall  
-“Any idea where that came from?” he asked  
-“You’re the M.D.” she shrugged  
He hummed, thinking for a moment then asked  
-“How about a little experiment?”

\---

In the club :  
Davidson spotted 3 men on a secluded table, they were talking lown not drinking and significantly less cheerful than the other patrons. He signaled Mitchell and SG1 took position : Davidson went to melt with the crowd on the dancefloor; Simmons stayed at the bar to watch their backs while Mitchell was discreetly making his way toward the suspicious trio to confirm their were indeed the Lucians they were looking for. Just as he was passing by them, the taller one grabbed him from behind, strangling him with one arm while reaching for his dogtags.  
-“A spy!” he yelled  
Mitchell looked at Davidson mentally ordering him not to reveal his position while Simmons stood up. The music stopped, nobody was dancing anymore.  
-“What’s going on?” asked a bouncer making his way through the tables.  
Seeing Mitchell’s dog tags he signaled his colleagues who grabbed Davidson and Simmons. Davidson trying to struggle but two men were holding him tight.  
-“Those two came in with him” Alkrik yelled  
-“Put them in the cage” said the man from the table, obviously one of the Lucians they came for.  
Soon, SG1 was locked up in a cage near the dance floor said cage was a moment before was used as a dancing spot by wasted young ladies. Two minutes later, the dancing and the music were back on.  
-“Prisoners in stripper’s cage, that’s a first” growled Mitchell  
Davidson gripped the bars, scrutinizing the room. In other circumstances it would have looked like he was getting ready to execute a dance routine.   
-“Di’york” he called  
Mitchell and Simmons were behind him, a bit surprised to see the young waiter coming closer.  
-“I knew someone like you would be noticed!” said the blond discreetly as he was dancing near the cage to cover for his presence “I thought the resistance would have sent a more discreet team, not that I’m complaining” he smirked  
-“You are Resistance?” asked Mitchell  
-“Aren’t you?” he snorted  
-“Not exactly” provided Simmons  
-“It doesn’t matter, get us out of here!” pressed Davidson  
-“Patience… I’m bring the cavalry in” he said with a playful smile.  
\---

SGC

Against her better judgment and after swearing Hutchinson to secrecy, Lyra agreed to the test. He was positioning some electrodes to her scalp to study her brain activity while they were chatting ; he found the right arguments saying it would surely increase their knowledge on human evolution toward the Ancient’s condition… and probably accelerate her return on the field.  
She was on an exam table, plugged to a computer while Hutchinson was minding the monitor. She refused hypnosis but agreed to discuss the event on Rifeline.  
-“That’s when Mitchell threw me his weapon and I fired without thinking about it” he concluded  
The doctor didn’t see anything unusual on the screen except a slight increase in the traumatic region, nothing surprising there. He went on with his interview :  
-“What happened next?” he asked  
-“Next… next I guess Teal’c made sure the Jaffas understood they were free and that they could join the Jaffa Nation and we went back to the SGC” she concluded a bit too fast.  
The screen was showing red spots, signaling strong and abnormal increases in brain activity associated with long term memory.

-“You are guessing?” he frowned “Don’t you remember how you left the planet?”  
Lyra didn’t answered right away. He turned to look at her : she was staring at the floor, eyes empty, like during the “confessions” he heard about.  
-“Flashes…” she mumbled “pieces of memories from that time… Khoum making me killed his lab assistant because he was late or because the results weren’t to his liking… In a few years time, I killed dozens…”  
The activity spike was more and more important and the Doctor didn’t dare to push fearing potential consequences on her mental state.  
-“Lyra” he said compassionate “you know you aren’t responsible of the horrors your symbiote committed while inhabiting your body, don’t you?”  
Suddenly, someone knocked at the door, Lyra went to sit down and the activity spike disappear immediately. Hutchinson was startled and sighed and went to open the door.  
-“Doctor Carter” he greeted stunned “we are in the middle of a seance and…”  
-“Sorry Doctor” said the blond scientist “but Lyra is needed right away in my lab”  
-“What’s going on?” asked Lyra having already unplugged herself and making her way to Carter  
-“We rebooted the system. It shows a priority message on all channels that we can’t decipher, the code is eluding us and it looks impossible to execute any other command before it’s done” explained Sam

\---

A few minutes later, Landry is in his office with Woolsey went Lyra barges in quickly followed by Carter

-”You sent SG1 on Penrion without telling me!” she yelled  
\- “Lyra you are not cleared for duty, we are under no obligation to keep you updated on the whereabouts of your team!” Landry stated  
\- “You are irresponsible!” she panicked  
The General pushed down his first impulse to have her removed from his office hearing the anxiety in her voice and seeing Carter’s worried look.  
-“Look, we sent SG1 in based on intell YOUR friends of the Resistance send ; and as far as we know the mission is going as expected…” he started  
-“Iphor gave you those information thinking I could be there to analyse them” she interrupted “SG1 had no chance to be unnoticed without my knowledge of the field… The situation would be funny if it wasn’t that serious”  
-“What do you mean?” asked Woolsey standing up  
-“Lyra got a message on the interplanetary network, sir” informed Carter  
-“It’s my contact on Penrion, SG1 has been made, they will be soon transferred to another planet, no doubt to be tortured and executed. I have to leave immediately”she pressed  
-“Not without backup or better intell on what you’re gonna find there” opposed Landry standing up as well  
-“Look” said Lyra impatient “time is at the essence, I won’t ask you to put more men in jeopardy, I have better odds going by myself anyway, people over there know me and it’s the only tactical advantage we’ve got”  
-“Doctor Hutchinson hasn’t cleared you yet and…” worried Landry  
-“General” Woolsey cut in “if I may, we are facing very extraordinary circumstances and… it seems we don’t have much to lose.”

\---

Mitchell was growing more and more worried. Davidson’s attempts to break down the gate have been fruitless. The Lucians, who were apprently done talking business were having a good time, enjoying copious amounts of the local drink. Simmons had rightfully noted a few minutes before that drunk Lucians could get trigger happy pretty fast. Davidson was still keeping watch of the room when suddenly he went stiff  
-“O my” said Simmons  
Lyra made her entrance and was crossing the room towards the dance floor. She had her usual silver boots on but the rest of her outfit was new and… different : small shorts and one of the smallest purple top any of them had ever seen. Her hair was put up in a simple bun that was judiciously leaving a few red strands falling in her cleavage. High assorted gloves were completing the effect. Mitchell was easily imagining Harriman’s stunned look went she came in the gateroom dressed that way.

The dancers made way for Lyra, she had pick up a drink on the way and was climbing on the small stage where the cage was situated. Mitchell and Simmons were doing their best not to stare at her backside and didn’t notice the small nod she gave Di’york.  
Everybody, including the Lucians, was staring at her  
-“What?” she screamed at the crowd “you didn’t think I would miss fireflies night did you?”  
A satisfied hummed was heard while Di’york was refilling the Lucians’ glasses  
Lyra raised hers :  
-“Penrion, may your fireflies lead you to the infinity!” she toasted  
Everyone, Lucians included; raised their glasses and toasted back before drinking  
-“And may no moon stop you!”  
The music accelerated in load cheers and all went back to dancing around Lyra who was rolling her hips suggestivly. Mitchell jumped when she grabbed the bars, Davidson was the first to react pushing his team mates at the back while Lyra was melting the lock with her Goa’uld gantelet hidden by a glove. She ondulated a few minutes in front of the still closed gate looking at the Lucians from the corner of her eye, when they quietly passed out poisoned she screamed “Now” and made a somersault, landing in front of a security guard, taking advantage of his surprise to throw her best punch.  
In the meantime, Di’york was crushing an empty bottle on the bar tender’s head preventing from grabbing a rifle from under the counter. The two bouncers from before came in ready to fight while the male members of SG1 were finally exiting the cage.  
-“Stop” yelled a deep voice behind the bouncers  
Lyra and Di’york gave and amused look to the “wardrobe lady” who was brandishing a Goa’uld staff weapon.  
-“Trust me I know how to use it and I won’t hesitate” she threatened while Simmons was coming forward to handcuff them  
-“What the?” Mitchell turned to Lyra  
-“It’s a long story” she dismissed marching towards the old lady “I’m sorry” she said  
-“Don’t you worry dear, Penrion visited a lot of places, the infinity always finds a nightly planet to set up on. You work on your promise to annihilate those thugs” she said pointing her weapon towards the Lucians.  
-“Thanks” said Davidson to Di’york  
-“You’re very welcome” he smiled  
-“We are going back on earth now” he worthlessly informed  
-“I always thought the Resistance’s summits were extra boring but I may come by the next one” he winked as Lyra was discreetly eavesdropping

\---

SGC a few hours later. Woolsey is back in Lyra’s “quarters”

-“The joint chief came down to the conclusion that your involvement in the program was indeed proved invaluable” he said  
-“What about Doctor Hutchinson?” she asked  
-“Dismissing psy evaluation is, as you may know, not really a first for the Air Force, however your doctor gave the ok, on one condition” he answered fumbling with his glasses  
-“Let me guess” he snorted “I have to keep being his lab rat”  
-“Common, a negotiator like you isn’t a stranger to compromise, am I wrong?” he teased  
-“As long as it all remains classified…” she conceded secretly excited to learn more about her own brain.  
-“What isn’t around here?” Woolsey noted  
Lyra was thoughtful for a second then met Woolsey’s eyes  
-“About the Atlantis expedition…” she stared

\---

The night was cheerful at O’malleys as SG1 was celebrating Lyra’s return to active duty

-“Listen” started Davidson  
-“Don’t you worry” she smiled “I have your back”  
-“And glamorously doesn’t she Major?” exclaimed Mitchell pushing Davidson toward Lyra come in with a full tray of beers. Lyra and Davidson looked at each other, the officer snorted, she shrugged and they both grabbed a drink.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So what do you think?  
> I have to admit I played a little with the characters before going to the big 3 episodes finale coming up next.   
> I can't wait for it to be ready, I have to say that if anything gets read in this fic, it should be those 3 next chapters.  
> They will start with a Daniel and Jack moment and all the main character will have a role to play. Stay tuned!


	10. Episode 10 : Acceleration

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Once again, SG1 goes on a mission based on the Resistance's intel leaving Lyra behind. Once again the intel isn't that good. Daniel somehow gets involved in Vala's reality TV career. And the Lucian alliance is preparing a full scale attack.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the introduction to the big finale.  
> I have to admit I took less time to edit this one and the ones after... I'm sorry about remaining mistakes.

Washington DC

Captain Magaret Davenport had been surprised by her affectation in DC. After 5 years of service including 2 tours in Iraq, a head wound was keeping her out of the field. She was getting prepared to get discharged and thought, reluctantly, about finding a secretary job.  
But, against all odds, a General chose her to be his personal assistant. The idea of organizing meetings with senators and lobbyists to discuss the budget wasn’t thrilling, and frankly many other people probably were more qualified than her, but her country was giving her a mission and as a convinced military woman, she intended to accomplish it as best as she could.  
It has been two months since she began serving under General O’neill. A very unconventional General but the daily wear of fatigues and the casual style of her superior weren’t her biggest surprises. The briefing about the extent of the General’s mission and therefore of her own first lead her to believe her high school friends were pranking her.  
The general was very different than her previous C.O.s : often grumpy and with a strange sense of humour he was the exact opposite of what she had imagined and seemed out of his depth in DC. But she owed him the survival of her career and, well life, like any other person on the planet… she also had him to thank for pretty odd missions… she was, after all, responsible for the meticulous recording and archiving of all episodes of “The Simpsons”.  
She was just starting her lunch, at her desk by the entrance of the General’s office, when a man in a brown suit barged in, heading straight for the office, not stopping to greet her and going in without knocking.  
-“Doctor Jackson, you can’t…” she tried standing up  
-“It’s okay Maggie” said the General form inside while the archeologist closed the door behind him.  
She hide a smile at the mention of her nickname, General O’neill really was one of a kind.

 

\---

-“How could you let her do that!” yelled Daniel  
O’neill raised his eyes from the file he was reading giving his friend an interrogative look.  
-“That’s insane!” Daniel went on “Making her a public figure was bad enough but that! How can you ever dream of controlling her!”  
-“She hasn’t done anything to compromise the integrity of the program so far” smirked Jack who of course had guess the identity of the ‘she’  
-“Anything to… frankly ‘integrity’ is not the first word that comes to mind in that case. We have to end this before it’s too late” he said dropping in a chair  
-“And what would you have me do?” asked O’neill “Pull her out because one of her former colleagues doesn’t like her doing reality TV? I’m not a fan of those shows either but it goes in the spirit of our agreement with Lyla ; Vala became very popular in no time thanks to… how is it call again?”  
-“In The Heart Of Business” Daniel rolled his eyes  
-“I heard that of the 3 startup leaders they follow, Vala is the most popular” Jack said amused by his friend’s annoyance  
-“Is this really the image we want to give?” sighed Jackson “Strass, glitter, technological innovation and interplanetary trips?”  
-“I agree but according to Davis, it’s the best way to downplay the gate opening. And believe men he doesn’t say it lightly, I think he’s been missing Kinsey since dealing with socialite events and tabloids” Jack laughed  
-“Vala has an heavy past as a con artist, you won’t make me believe that the Pentagon…” started Jackson  
-“Daniel!” O’neill cut “Vala proved herself many time and you usually are her biggest defender!”  
-“Nothing guarantees that the champagne and Broadway premieres won’t get to her head! And her social interactions these days…”  
-“What do you mean?” frowned Jack  
As an answer, Daniel throw a tabloid on the General’s desk. O’neill was shocked by his friend’s new type of reading until he saw the title : ‘Vala, who is her mysterious boyfriend?”. He was struggling not to outright laugh when he met Daniel’s furious glare  
-“Have you at least vetted this guy?” Daniel inquired.  
-“Maggie!!” yelled O’neill  
The young woman almost dropped her salad on her uniform, hastily running to her superior’s office  
-“Yes sir?” she asked  
-“You follow ‘In The Heart Of Business’ don’t you?”  
-“Well… my niece likes this kind of shows and…” she justified  
-“This is not about your guilty pleasures captain” said O’neill amused by the young officer’s attempt to keep her badass image even out of the field “What do you make of this?” he added pointing out the tabloid.  
-“Euh…” she hesitated looking successively at Daniel then at Jack  
-“Captain?” O'neill grew impatient  
-“Well, last week, Vala had a meeting with a banker before the launch of her newest product. Her interviewing technique was… unconventional, even if the production of the show seemed pleased. They made a large part of the episode with that particular matter” she told  
Understanding that the alien had flirted with the banker, Jack snorted, Daniel sighed.  
-“The next day” she went on “a fundraiser was organized around drinks with the investors. The banker was there and he took Vala aside at one point. He congratulated her and insinuated that the potential profits weren’t the only thind he was interested in”  
Daniel put his head in his hands, visibly scandalized  
-“That’s when Vala explained that if charming the investors was part of her job, any other...forms of flirting was reserved for her boyfriend” she concluded.  
Daniel sat up straight, a bit relieved that his friend hadn’t demonstrated ‘other forms of flirting’ on TV, then he asked his voice low :  
-“What do we know about this guy?”  
Maggie looked at the General who signaled her to answer  
-“About who Doctor Jackson?” she asked confused  
-“About the boyfriend!” exclaimed the archeologist  
Maggie stayed silenced and stunned for a few seconds, then she took a breath and explained :  
-“In the ‘week debrief’ interview on Friday, Vala revealed his identity and I don’t understand…”  
-“What is his name!?” Daniel cut in  
-“Euh… yours?” she hesitated  
O’neill couldn’t help but laughing at his friend stunned expression when his phone rang. Since it was the direct line, he picked up immediately regaining his military grade seriousness in an instant  
-“O’neill. Yes colonel one second. Maggie, you can go back to your lunch” he said putting the phone on his chest but quickly going back to his conversation “Davis? Yes, he is in my office, hold on, I’ll put you on speaker”  
-“Doctor Jackson!!” yelled Colonel Davis’ pissed off “Are you completely out of your mind? You can’t be seen in the presence of the General! I don’t need that today! Do you have any idea of the weekend I had after Vala’s revelations on Friday? And why weren’t you reachable? Anyway, here is the plan : you’re expected as soon as possible at Vala’s residency in New York, secret services will join you and brief you on security protocols. I guess Doctor Carter will want to talk to you as well to coordinate your duties with your activities as a celebrity. We will have to improvise regarding your whereabouts of the last few years, the media will be curious, no doubt. I really wish you would have given me a heads up but for what it’s worth the President and the Pentagon are happy to have you beside Vala. As for me, I think you make a lovely couple. Congratulations.”  
The call ended and Daniel stared at the phone like it wasn’t real.  
Jack shrugged and said :  
-“Congratulations”

\---

Lyra and Sam are in a jumper, Lyra is driving

-“If everything works as planned the network will be completed by the end of the day” said Sam smiling on the passenger seat. “Lyra?” she added after a few seconds seeing no reaction from her  
-“Sorry Doctor Carter, I was deep in thought” she answered  
-“You’re worried about your team?” she asked with a smile  
-“I have a bad feeling” mumbled Lyra “the intel we received was thin”  
-“It’s a recon mission, we went to several planets with less information than that in the past” reassured Carter  
-“Recon is for unknown planets, of course the variables are unpredictable but if we are sure of one thing here it’s the presence of Lucian activities, plus you know as well as I do that the Pentagon and the Resistance are pushing for maximum intel gathering before the Alliance figures out we tempered with the kassa” she stated worried  
-“It’s true that caution is sometimes put aside in times like these but Mitchell has seen worst. Trust your team. Besides, what we are doing here is also very important” the scientist noted  
-“You had a formidable idea Doctor” she complimented “a network of satellites around the planet allowing to boost communications and sensors while creating a barrier against enemy ships, that’s brilliant!”  
-“We couldn’t have done it without you figuring out how to focus and direct EMP’s flow towards the outside” countered Carter  
-“Truth be told it was one of the ideas Khoum didn’t get enough time to develop for Anubis…” Lyra recalled “Anyway, thank you for including an orbital station, it will allow me to use my ship freely again”  
-“It was also about satisfying the NASA’s requests” said Carter before realising the implication of what Lyra just said “Are you going somewhere?” she added frowning  
-“What? No! It’s just… the old habit of always having a way out I guess...” she answered.

\---

The gate opened of a forestry planet, a MALP is stationed near the DHD, Colonel Mitchell appears in the ring soon followed by Simmons and Davidson. The 3 men inspect the surroundings of the gate guns in hand until they confirm the absence of immediate danger

-“It suits you” Davidson mocked Simmons referring to the enormous sort of watch at the wrist of the scientist  
-“Long range communication system, GDO, I also heard of life sign detectors, the Atlantis mission doesn’t really need them at the moment” informed Mitchell  
-“Since it’s only a prototype, we will have to manage with basic messages. I’m turning it on only 1 minutes every 5 hours as instructed, but I guess it’s better than nothing, especially if we don’t have access to a gate” Simmons shrugged  
-“When is the first test scheduled?” asked Davidson  
-“3 hours, Doctor Carter’s network should be on line by then” answered Simmons  
-“Good” said Mitchell “no time to wonder. The Resistance is reporting rumors of Lucian activities on the planet but the MALP only picked up distant electromagnetic activity. Maybe a force field. Let’s find the source”  
-“What about THAT?” asked Davidson pointing at the sky  
-“Holly… a kassa station, it’s impossible!” said Simmons horrified  
-“Well it surely looks like it is” mumbled Mitchell  
-“2 possibilities” said Davidson “ or the Resistance’s intel was once again incomplete or stations can move”  
-“Let’s hope…” started Simmons  
He was interrupted by the gate’s chevrons lighting up  
-“Take cover” ordered Mitchell as his teammates were already running towards the tree line  
5 men with Lucian uniforms crossed the gate  
-“Secure the gate” one yelled as two of them were taking position on both sides of it  
-“What’s that?” asked a fourth eyeing the MALP  
-“Some sort of carrying quart” said another  
-“And to carry what?” frowned the first one  
-“Who cares?”  
-“We can’t take any chances with the summit. As soon as the ship arrives I’m asking for backup to search the forest” said the unit leader.

\---  
New York

A swinging music is heard while Vala, hair in a bun, tailor suit, high heels and attaché case smiles receiving a big check.

-“And you weren’t sure I was going to win!” Vala triumphed glaring at the archeologist sitting by her side on the couch.  
They were facing the TV, watching the last minutes of this season of ‘In The Heart Of Business’. Daniel took of his glasses and pinched his nose sighting.  
-“Common Daniel” said the alien nudging her elbow in his side “you’re the official boyfriend of a successful CEO, you need to learn how to smile for the photographers!”  
-“Why on Earth did you thought that scam was a good idea?” he asked undignified  
-“What scam? We were once married if you recall” she said with an innocent look, hiding the hurt.  
-“We inhabited for a few hours the body of two people who happened to be married. And it was in another galaxy!” said Daniel impatient  
-“Well, I can promise you that this time we will avoid the bonfire” she joked “And I may not have won without you, I have to say you surprisingly boosted my credibility!”  
-“Credibility? Haven’t you heard that these so called journalists dug up my book?” Daniel threw his hands up  
-“Yeah, Lyra was insightful on that one” Vala nodded.  
Daniel gave a baffled expression and signaled her to explained.  
-“Apparently she read it a few years ago. Beats me though, I mean she did live on Goa’uld worlds, your book can’t bring any news… Anyway she bought the rights, the hard version should be in bookstores in a few weeks, in the meantime the digital version in a big hit!”  
-“What?” yelled Daniel standing up  
-“You’re welcome!” said Vala patting his shoulders  
Daniel sat back down and put back his glasses mumbling about Davis and the Pentagon under his breath.  
-“Oh, but those gentlemen are delighted!” said Vala “Think about it, the first interplanetary jet set couple : coverage of our life de-dramatize the existence of alien life, I sell products making people’s life easier all the while you bore them to death with the history of the Galaxy. It’s perfect!”  
Daniel tried to bury himself in the couch, placated, but Vala pulled his arm.  
-“Common, show the Daily Star what a gentleman you are by buying me dinner!”

\---  
Back on the forestry planet

-“We won’t push them off very long” said Davidson to Mitchell while shooting his P90 relentlessly “there are too many of them and we will be soon surrounded”  
-“We need to hold on until we get to the transmitting window” said Mitchell standing out of a rock to fire as well “how long?”  
-“A few minutes” said Simmons checking the device at his wrist  
-“Alright, let’s try to buy some time” said Mitchell “Simmons you stay covered and send that message a.s.a.p.! Davidson you’re with me”  
Simmons nodded and went further into the woods, from his higher position he could see the fight while staying relatively covered. Mitchell and Davidson shared a determined look then came out of their own hidings, shooting as much Lucians as possible making a somewhat desperate break through enemy lines but taking the fight away from their teammate.  
Mitchell ran out of ammo and throw his rifle at a Lucian’s head, knocking him out. He pulled out his side arm and kept on running. He glanced at his right only to see Davidson hands to hands with another Lucian. The officer seemed to have the upper hand until Mitchell saw an other hostile, a few meters away tigerring the asian man.  
-“Davidson” screamed Mitchell ducking while pulling his triger hoping to cover his friend.  
Mitchell hit his target but not before the man shooted, getting Davidson in the leg. Mitchell tried to crawl to get his gun that he had lost in the movement but before he reached it a boot crushed his arm. He whined, frustrated all the while trying to evaluate the extent of Davidson’s injury.  
-“Sir, I have another one” said a voice as Simmons was walking towards them, hands in the air.  
His two teammates stared at him while a Lucian was throwing him on the ground. He pulled his sleeve hiding the device while trying to get back up.

\---

On Atlantis

-“Richard” greeted Sam shaking Woolsey’s hand “it’s nice to see you again”  
-“Same here Doctor Carter” he said politely “how did your mission go?”  
-“All satellites are in place, we still have work to do to set up the system as well as the space station, which is for now very rudimentary but it looks good” she smiled  
The smile disappeared when she spotted Lyra’s expression.  
-“SG1 just send a message” the young woman simply said handing her a tablette  
-“Prisoners on orbital station. Alliance summit imminent” the blond read out loud.

\---

-“General O’neill, General Landry” started Woolsey from Atlantis’ conference room “I’m sorry to begin our first visioconference on such a subject…”  
-“What do we know about the forces at play?” asked O’neill appearing on a screen beside Colonel Davis.  
-“SG1’s mission was to evaluate that position” said Lyra coldly  
Indistinct voices were heard from the SGC monitor until Landry finally spoke  
-“A member of the Resistance came through the gate a few minutes ago” he said taking a few steps back for a young man to be visible  
-“Di’york?” said Lyra surprised  
-“Afron sent me” he said cutting to the chase “according to our spies, a big Alliance summit is in progress, the agenda is the launch of an attack against Earth ; the ships will be here in 24 hours…”  
-“I’m calling the President” said O’neill “Woolsey have Sheppard started on the operation code name ‘welcoming committee’ “  
Woolsey, Sam, Lyra and Di’york stayed silent as O’neill was exiting his screen  
-“This op’ sets up a pre approved line of defense involving all ships at our disposal” revealed Landry  
-“It may be our only hope” sighed Woolsey “the last attaque almost depleted all of our drones  
-“Can we hope for SG1 to short-circuit the attack?” asked Davis  
-“How so?” frowned Di’york  
-“We just heard that my team has been made prisoner on the station welcoming the summit” informed Lyra  
-“O no!” cried Di’york  
-“Our team has faced worst” reassured Landry  
-“You don’t understand” said Di’york “the Lucian ships are already on their way so all the Resistance’s vessels are in route towards the station, left poorly protected, in the hope to eliminate the alliance’s leaders”  
-“You let us send SG1 on a planet you were about to attack!” exclaimed Davis  
-“No…” Di’york hesitated “... well I guess so, but the order has been made just before I went through the Stargate, we just had received some new information and…”  
-“There is something else, isn’t it?” cut Lyra glacial  
-“The message we intercepted announces a transmission on all channels. It’s supposed to take place during the Earth attack, it’s about showing the Alliance’s supremacy. Last time they’ve done something like that they…” he mumbled  
-“They will wait until they can reach our satellites to be able to broadcast on Earth as well as in the entire galaxy, then they will show everybody the execution of Earth’s most successful warriors” cut Lyra again  
-“The President approved the deployment of the ships” said O’neill coming back on the screen  
-“Jack…” started Sam  
-“I heard” he cut “Hank, their Stargate is probably secured, see if you can send a recon UAV anyway”  
-“Understood” said Landry cutting off the SGC transmission  
-“With all available vessels involved in the planet’s defense, we can’t send a rescue mission” noted Sam  
-“I’ll go with my own ship” said Lyra determined  
-“No” cut O’neill “the President wants to prepare for a potential reveal of the Stargate, we can’t count on the battle to be conveniently confined above the Arctic again”  
-“Vala and Daniel are having a broadcast with Julia Donovan tomorrow” throw in Davis “we could be on stand by just in case”  
-“That’s exactly what the White House was thinking” confirmed O’neill “and since your friends for the IOA don’t want to risk the backlash themselves, they want you on set Lyra”  
-“They can dream on” snorted Lyra “our agreements about my privacy are clearly opposed to that kind of thing. Woolsey can go represent them if they want someone”  
-“But I…” started the lawyer  
-“I could justify it” cut Davis “Vala will be there as intended, and having the two founders of Lyla on set would had to the conspiracy theories about a shadow corporative government anyway”  
-“Alright, then it’s settled” said Lyra standing up  
-“I’m coming with you” said Sam standing up as well  
-“NO YOU ARE NOT!” exclaimed O’neill coming closer to the screen in an attempt to look at her in the eyes. Instead everybody could see his determined eye.  
A loud silent was felt until Carter deflated.  
-“I guess McKay could use my help to configure the satellites” she mumbled “and if we do it on time, they could be useful”  
-“There!” said O’neill sitting back down “ Woolsey I want you in the next Jumper for New York, Sam, do what you do with the satellites and whatever, Davis, coordinate with the President and the TV teams, Lyra I’ll see you as soon as you can beam me to your ship.”  
-“Jack!” yelled Sam  
-“General you can’t be serious!” exclaimed Davis in the same time “we need you here to lead the battle!”  
-“No you don’t. Sheppard as much more experience in space battles and… well if we need to coordinate with McKay...let’s say I’d rather attack the Alliance’s headquarters with a simple knife” he shrugged  
-“Be careful” said Sam  
-“I have a meeting I can’t miss next week Doctor” he smirked cutting off the connection.


	11. Episode 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sheppard prepares for battle.  
> SG1 tries to escape the Kassa station not knowing O'neill and Lyra are on route to rescue them.  
> Meanwhile, Vala and Daniel are on a TV set, debating about the scientific value of Daniel's book.

The place could pass as an Irish pub : paneling on the walls, wooden counter surrounded with high chairs and so on. But the shelves are full of books instead of glasses and drinks and a Goa’uld control panel on the wall is betraying the real localisation of the room.

Suddenly a man is beamed in the middle of the room, he is immediately surrounded by a force field and an alarm blares.

‘Breach detected’ - ‘Breach detected’ - ‘Scan initialized’ said a soft but firm computerized feminine voice. 

The man, still in the force field, turned around and palmed his chest and tights.

 

‘Breach detected’ - ‘Male humanoid subject’ - ‘Multiple weapon detected’ the voice went on while some sort ray of light skimmed the man’s hand leaving a small cut

-“Outch!” said the man before tamping the blood with his mouth.

‘Breach detected’ - ‘Blood analysis pending’ said the voice unflappable

-“What?...” said the man

‘Breach detected’ - ‘Bloodstream containing traces of Naquadah’ - ‘Subject constitutive of a threat’ - ‘Initiating quarantine’

-“Lyra!” yelled the man  
-“Sorry General” said the young woman coming in dressed with jeans, sneakers, t-shirt and leather jacket “my security system evaluates any newcomers”  
-“YOU just beamed me on board of this ship! Couldn’t you just turn it off?” he asked  
-“It’s one of the primary systems of my ship! Don’t worry as soon as your status goes from intruder to guest, there won’t be any problem” she said going behind the counter to a computer that could have be mistaken by a cash register”

‘Breach detected’ - ‘Initiating quarantine’ the voice went on while the force field went from yellow to red.

-“Just… Here we go” said Lyra after tapping a few seconds on a keyboard

‘Quarantine suspended’ - ‘Initiating facial recognition’ - ‘Accessing SGC personal files - said the voice as the force field became green

O’neill throw her a surprised then disapproving look. She shrugged, after all the General should have suspected the young paranoid woman would have hacked the personal files of the base she was working on.  
-“Get me one for the SGC, one for Atlantis and one for my office” said O’neill pointing the source of the scanner and the force field above him.

‘Subject identified’ - ‘General Jack O’neill’ - ‘Authorization Fonda Protocol granted’ interrupted the voice while the force field was turned off.

-“I love what you did with the place” said O’neill going closer to a wall to fiddle with the drapes hiding the original style of the Alkesh. He soon arrived near a door.

-‘General O’neill’ the voice made him jump ‘Fonda protocol does not allow to cross that door’ - ‘last warning before quarantine’

-“Sorry” apologized Lyra while O’neill was glaring at her “Fonda is the default setting for identified guests, you can freely visit the common rooms but that’s about it. Wait a minute” she typed on the computer again

‘Temporary Allea protocol authorization granted for General Jack O’neill’ said the voice

-“Here you go” said Lyra “you can now access every room except for my personal quarters that will be opened to you only if emergency alert level is reached. In that case and only if I’m absent or incapacitated, critical systems including life support will answer to your commands. In the meantime you have access to all recreative systems, weapons, navigation systems and communication. I’m muting the vocal commands for now but if you announce you name, grade and authorization protocol it will come back online and assist you in anything you need”  
-“As long as my mind is not fused with the computer” mumbled O’neill following Lyra to the control room.  
-“I contacted the Resistance on my private channel to have an update of the situation” informed Lyra “by my estimations, even if the Lucian fleet is almost entirely engaged in battle on Earth, the means at the Resistance’s disposal won’t be enough to crush the summit”  
-“I have an idea about where to find the support we will need” said O’neill  
-“This is the Atlantis base” said a male voice in the ship’s speakers “you have been granted permission to leave Earth’s orbit”  
-“Alright, let’s go then” said Lyra pushing several buttons. The ship’s engines blared and when she pulled the last gear the noise was covered by the sound of electric guitars  
-“Car radio?” asked O’neill pleasantly surprised  
-“I knew you would like it” smirked Lyra. She pushed the main contrail and the ship left the orbit at the moment Brian Johnson was singing ‘are you ready’

\---

In McKay’s lab on Atlantis

-“Rodney” greeted Sam coming in  
-“Sam, I heard congratulations were in order!” he said  
-“I... “ she started  
-“Don’t worry” he cut “ even if I understand your discomfort considering our history, I’m actually very happy for you.”  
-“Our history?” she frowned “McKay we’ve never… nevermind! We have more pressing matters to attend to”  
-“You’re right” McKay went on “I wasn’t at this morning’s briefing, too busy, but judging by the marine’s level of running around, we are nearing the Apocalypse, aren’t we? What can I do to save the world today?”  
-“A global attack of the Alliance is imminent. Colonel Sheppard is coordinating our fleet’s response” said Carter seriously “however if we manage to configure the new satellites on time, we could avoid battle”  
-“You’re ludicrous project of unidirectional super EMP? It will never work! If you had read my reports you would know it’s impossible!”  
-“Lyra made all the calculations and the software is almost ready” Sam disagreed “obtaining a working system on time will be challenging but we need all the asset we can get”  
-“Your awe with that girl makes you irrational” McKay shook his head “I’m still waiting to see a scientific degree of any kind. Quite frankly coupling our technology with any type of alien device is already a miracle but a whole defense and detection system hybrid of earthian, Goa’uld and Ancient technologies is just a dream! I can’t believe you and all the military are under her spell, if you were taking my recommendations under account…”  
-“McKay!” cut Sam “if our intell on the significance of the Lucian fleet is accurate and considering the stock of drones left in this city, the satellites could very well be of only chance to prevent the Lucian Alliance to absorb our world!”  
-“How many time do I have to manage the impossible in a desperate situation!” complained McKay before motioning for her to sit down.

\---

On the kassa station

-“We can’t wait for a rescue mission” said Mitchell while Simmons was tending to Davidson’s wounds “we are in orbit and therefore cut from the gate, our only way out is to steal a ship”.  
-“I don’t think….” Simmons was interrupted by the cell’s door opening  
-“I am Fallo” said a Lucian followed by two guards “leader of that base”  
-“Torturing us won’t give you anything” said Davidson trying to hide the gravity on his injury.  
-“Why would I lose time interrogating you?” laughed Fallo “our fleet will soon be at the Tau’ri homeworld door, nothing you can tell me will change the issue of the battle”  
-“Earth is protected with weapons you can’t compete with” state Simmons quickly recovering from the news”  
-“Not according to our intell. My superiors want you alive until the battle is won, your public execution will help deal with the last pockets of resistance just know that I don’t need to keep all three of you alive to make that example so don’t try anything”.

\---

On Atlantis, Teyla and Ronon are in the conference room while Lorne is getting out with a determined look in is eyes

-“Nor you or I possess the ATA gene” said Teyla to Ronon “and we are not trained to pilot Earth combats ships either”  
-“I’m ready to fight” Ronon blurted hand on his side arm  
-“Taila is right” said Sheppard “all will be concentrated on the space battle, setting up a resistance on the ground that fast and considering earth’s diplomatic relationship is impossible”  
-“This world is vast and well populated, the alliance won’t be able to placate it form space only” Teyla noted  
-“You’re forgetting that almost everybody knows nothing about the Stargate or other inhabited worlds. The forces on the ground have no clue about the enemy, its motivations and its tactics. Plus, everything leads to believe that the Trust will support them” sighed the colonel “we need to take advantage of the time we have to transfer chosen personal on the alpha site in hopes to build a second line of defense. Jumpers will bring them here for evacuation via our Stargate”  
-“Why not the SGC’s?” asked Teyla curious  
-“Atlantis is better protected. In the eventuality of a gate attack, if our gate is plugged in, the Alliance’s fighters would be trapped on the moon and it would take them forever to reach the planet without the ATA gene”.   
-“What can we do?” asked Ronon frustrated not to get a position in the field  
-“I want you to help with the evacuation, if we lose the space battle, vacate Atlantis and turn on this device before crossing” he answered pointing at a bow on the table “it should scramble your destination to any newcomers and prevent them to use the gate for a while. The Alpha site’s protocols will allow you to get in touch with our allies within the galaxy. I trust you and your unique skills and experiences to lead the survivors; their long term survival will be your priority BEFORE any attempts to win Earth back”

Ronon and Teyla, fully aware of the honor and trust presented to them nodded with a firm gaze.  
-“Good luck John” said Teyla joining her forehead with Sheppard’s

\---

Lyra rejoins the General in the command room after putting on her combat outfit

-“Makes you look older” said O’neill on a neutral tone looking at her from head to toe while trying to conceal he had been playing with what looked like an egyptian relic.  
-“We will be at range of the Lucian station in a few hours” Lyra informed “have you been able to reach your contact?”  
-“One sec’” he answered bending over a control panel and pushing a button “ah, there it is. Teal’c what’s your status?”  
-“O’neill” Teal’c greeting with a nod as he was appearing on the main screen “I was able to gather a dozen of ships. We have been ordered to stand by until we know the outcome of the Earth battle”  
-“But…” started O’neill  
-“It’s completely understable” cut Lyra “the Tau’ri and the Resistance would very well be astonished by the end of the day, the Jaffa don’t want to engage in a war in which they could have zero remaining allies tomorrow”.  
-“Indeed” regretted Teal’c.

\---

On the kassa station

-“What was that?” asked Simmons a second after an alarm blared in the station’s speakers  
-“They are called to a gathering, it’s now or never” answered Mitchell  
Simmons connected two wires coming out of a control panel he had taken apart by the door of the cell. The two men checked the corridor before helping Davidson out. They slowly and cautiously made their way to a nearby room.  
-“Whoever the enemy, whatever the planet, prisoners’’ equipment is always stored nearby, it’s very interesting from an anthropological point of view” noted Simmons gearing up.  
Mitchell laid Davidson against a wall behind storage crates.  
-“You have to leave me here Colonel” he mumbled  
-“Not happening” said Mitchell  
-“They will soon notice our escape” he continued “our only hope is to secure a ship to reach the planet and dial out. We can’t be sure this station is one of those we visited before, so we may not know our way around. You have to furtively scout the place, it won’t be practical if you have to carry me and I can’t walk by myself, even less run.”   
Simmons winced before taking position near the door. Mitchell got Davidson his tactical jacket, weapon and radio.  
-“We will be back for you” he said reluctantly making sure he was nowhere in sight of the door.

\---

New York on a TV set  
-“If you are just joining us, I am Julia Donovan live on channel one for a special broadcast” started the journalist “tonight I welcome Vala Maldoran, winner of the show ‘In The Heart Of Business’ as well as her partner Doctor Daniel Jackson. Also with us Professor Vilern from Harvard University, archaeologist expert. Professor, you have been very critical in the press those last few days against Doctor Jackson’s work. We are having you on tonight to allow you to express yourself. Doctor Jackson will of course have the chance to reply”.  
-“Thank you Miss Donovan” said the Professor “I would like to start by thanking you for your kind invitation and for the opportunity to underline the serious of all scientific research. You see, if I won’t undermine Miss Maldoran work in innovative technologies, it seems to me that the promotion by her company of a book as fanciful as Doctor Jackson’s jeopardizes the concept of scientific research as we intent it in our country”.  
-“Because YOU are the expert on the matter!” cut Vala angry.  
-“For all matters related to Egyptology, Professor Vilern is indeed a globally respected expert” informed Daniel in passing.  
-“So you agree that your book is nothing more than a fiction!” erupted Vilern   
-“You…” started Vala protective  
-“Professor” interrupted Daniel “I wrote that volume a long time ago and it exposes theories that I formulated following the scientific methods with the elements I had at my disposal at the time. My conclusions were formally presented to you and your colleagues and even if I wasn’t ever taken seriously, they haven’t been dispelled either”  
-“And now you are to make money with those crazy theories, not caring if you are mocking the work of those who have proven their theories along the way, that’s properly outrageous!” claimed the professor  
-“No, that’s just me” said Vala with a machiavellian smile  
-“What do you mean?” intervened Donovan  
-“The idea of making money with my Daniel’s theory comes from me” said Vala while Daniel was rolling his eyes “Lyla bought the editing rights of his book and we re-published before he could protest”  
-“Let this be clear” Donovan summed up “Doctor Jackson you were against republishing your book? Does that mean you don’t believe anymore that quote ‘the great pyramids seem to be, in addition to religious and sepulcros temples, the docking point of ships coming from space’ unquote?”  
-“Euh…” said Daniel choosing his words “I maintain the reasoning behind that affirmation, but I won’t pretend to convince the archeological scene of it anymore”  
-“And that’s precisely why all this is a joke” started Vilern again “even YOU don’t support these theories anymore, admit it”.  
-“Excuse me” said Donovan putting her hand against her earpiece “I’m being informed that an emergency broadcast from the White House is about to interrupt our program”.

\---

On the kassa station

Davidson gripped his weapon as the room’s door opened.  
-“Alright but quickly, if we get caught…” whispered a man  
-“We have been on duty for 16 hours and NOTHING happened” said another before loudly taking a zip from a bottle.  
-“Do you think Odai will manage to take a planet as big as Earth?” asked the first man “Its defenses have to be impressive”  
-“I think Odai should be more preoccupied by what’s going on here : gathering all the seconds for them to testify his victory looks a little hopeless” mocked the other “I’m ready to bet the others are currently plotting his downfall”  
-“We should get back” said the first man  
-“If we don’t get a substantial share of the Earth’s loot, I’m stealing a cargo ship and I’m getting the hell away from here!” stated the other putting his bottle away.  
-“You say that every week” snorted the first one.

Davidson waited for 5 minutes just to be sure they went away before contacting his teammates by radio.  
-“Colonel Mitchell please come in” he said.  
-“Davidson? Is everything ok?” he answered panicked.  
-“Is there any way to know if that station is one of those we booby trapped?” he asked instead of answering.  
Mitchell looked at Simmons interrogative  
-“There is no way to be sure unless we check” said Simmons “but we aren’t that far from the last known position of station number 4, so it’s very probable”  
-“Could we still blow the C4?” the officer asked between his teeth while repositioning his injured leg.  
-“Our order are not to attack the alliance!” stated Mitchell “and it won’t do any good to Earth anyway”.  
-“The situation has changed Sir” he informed “as you know the alliance his currently launching an attack against Earth and apparently all main leaders are gathered on this station to watch”.  
-“How did you?” started Mitchell “...never mind, we will see what we can do”.

\---

Meanwhile on Lyra’s ship

-“Eh! Wake up!” said O’neill shaking the young woman who had been strongly fidgeting in her sleep for a few minutes.

Lyra flew out of her seat, placated the General on to his with and harm on his chest, the other one almost in punching position a few centimeters from his jaw. She opened her hand, the Goa’uld gantelet she was wearing immediately turning on.

-“Hey! Stand down!” he ordered staring at her eyes  
-“Sorry” said Lyra examining her surroundings before letting him go “I must have fell asleep”  
-“If you can call that sleeping..” he mumbled adjusting his collar.  
-“Nightmares” she sighed “It’s a regular occurrence, I’m sorry”.  
-“Nightmares or barely awaken assaults?” he asked.  
-“I never liked to be awaken” she smiled.  
-“It’s a wonder why the IOA insisted on you being put back on the field” he said between his teeth  
-“I made a deal with them, they couldn’t have me away from the field for too long” she stated  
-“What?” he said astonished  
-“I told them I would spy on the SGC for them. You know how I feel about the military it wasn’t that hard to make them believe I was on their side” she shrugged  
-“Excuse me?” said O’neill getting angry  
-“They are sure you and Landry are hiding half of what revolves around SG operations -which isn’t true as far as I can tell- but you have to admit that since I’m around ‘spying’ on you they are pretty much leaving you alone” she said  
-“I..euh” he stammered thinking about the trimestrial review 15 days earlier that wasn’t as painful as usual  
-“And they let me open my think/tank about the Gate opening to all personnel knowing about it so…” she started  
-“No offense but according to Mitchell it’s just useless chatting” he interrupted  
-“We will probably see about that in the following days. General Landry was very helpful” Since O’neill was looking doubtful, she continued “I may have suggested that the ego of the good board would be flattered if we were to offer them to moderate the working groups. Besides those gentlemen are now very busy with the writing, analyzing and archiving of the numerous detailed reports of our debates…” she smirked.  
-“You are dangerous!” he snorted

\---

Live on all US TV channels, international channels and most other media ; the US President gives a speech from the oval office.

-“My fellow americans, citizens of Earth, it is with great seriousness and solemnity that I’m addressing you today. A few hours ago, NASA and our military forces informed me that an exterior attack was about to be launched on our planet. This attack will be lead by a common enemy known as the Lucian Alliance who controls several planet systems in our galaxy, far away from our solar system. Fortunately thanks to years of continuous efforts of the US Air Force cooperating with almost all major forces of our planet as well as and great scientists under the coordination of the International Oversight Advisory organisation, we are completely capable of facing this enemy. I can guarantee that we at least match it in numbers and technology. We also have many allies within the Galaxy who fight with us day after day to defend our common values of freedom and peace ; we owe them today the intel allowing us to prepare for this attack. Right now, US, european, chinese and russian Air Forces are for the first time united and ready to defend our home together.  
In these dark times; we asked the population to keep calm and not to panic. Our battle plan is solid and there are no reason to foresee any combat reaching the ground. However, as a safety precaution we ask everybody to comply with the directive of the Hurricane Emergency Plan developed by the UN a few months ago. The modalities of that plan were written to face hurricanes as well as our current situation. Be sure to obey the directives coming from local authorities, the police and the emergency services. Once again, we ask the population not to panic.  
On a more personal note, I want to convey a message to all soldier and civilian personnel american or not, fighting for us today : thank you and Godspeed.

\----

On Atlantis

-“Colonel Sheppard, according to schedule you should already be in the chair” said Amelia Banks on her coms.  
-“Almost there” he confirmed running in the hallway leading to the Ancient chair “are Lorne, Caldwell, Ellis and Hocken in position?”.  
-“Everything is ready according to you orders” she said.  
-“Good” he said turning the chair on “are you seeing this?”.  
-“Multiple contacts on our sensors Colonel, fighter jets, Goa’uld models” she confirmed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next one = SPACE BATTLES !!


	12. Episode 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vala and Daniel react on live TV to the President 's announcement.  
> Meanwhile both battles are ragging.

Back on the channel 1 TV set

-“Is this an elaborate prank to get me to believe to your nonsense?” exclaimed Professor Vilern staring at Daniel as soon as the President’s speech was over “is this your idea of a joke?”  
-“Sure” said Daniel sarcastically, voice low “the President is my best pal and just wants to help me boost my sales”  
-“We are all under shock” interrupted Julia Donovan “watching from home on this historical day you may have many questions as we all do. Remember the main information from the President’s speech : do not panic. Now, let’s get back to you Doctor Jackson, is it possible, as suggested by your book, that you know more about what’s going on?”  
-“Holy crap your book is telling the truth!” cut Vilern losing all restraint  
-“Not ALL of it” said Vala condescending “but I have to agree that Daniel was right on many things. Let’s acknowledge how admirable that is, especially considering that when he wrote that book he hadn’t even crossed the St…”  
-“Excuse me Vala” cut Donovan “Joining us, M. Woolsey from the IOA, the International Oversight Advisory organisation mentioned earlier by the President. M. Woolsey what can you tell us about it?”  
-“Well, Miss Donovan” started Woolsey just sitting at the table “to be completely exact I don’t work for the IOA anymore : I used to conduct audits on different programs it oversights but I’m now leading one of those programs related to off world exploration. The IOA has become my boss if you want”.  
-“Alright, but what’s its role?” asked Donovan  
-“Well as off world activities were growing, it became obvious that a civilian and international oversight was needed. The IOA represents a neutral point of view intending to lead the work of the several teams involved as well as making sure that our actions in the galaxy respect the interests of all inhabitants of Earth” he explained  
-“There are obviously a lot of things we still ignore -and be sure we will get back to that- but for now, can we say the IOA has been created to fill up for a lack of democratic representation in managing in ‘off world’ activities as you call them? And, if so, why keep that big secret and therefore cancel the possibility of said democratic representation?” pressed Donovan  
-“It doesn’t matter for now!” cut Daniel raising his voice  
-“Pardon me Doctor Jackson” frowned Donovan “but people have a right to know…”  
-“Yes they do” he interrupted again “and time will come to judge the choices made the last few years by people that, as you may guess, have faced impossible situations that nothing had prepared them for. But it shouldn’t be our main concern right now. Someone spoke earlier of an historical day and they couldn’t be more right. Trust me I KNOW that we are, US, the people of EARTH -and I mean all people and nationalities- at a crossroad in our history. The information that was just reveal is so important that the way we react to it could determine our future and the one of future generations. The whole galaxy is looking at us, because yes, if most of us didn’t have a clue about the existence of other people before tonight, they know of us and for the most part, they admire us and are counting on us. We are not alone. Whatever happens after tonight everything will be different, and only one thing really matters : are we gonna be united to assert Earth’s interests or are we gonna keep on fighting each other while the rest of the galaxy is watching?”

\---

On Atlantis

-“Sir” said Amelia Banks “our ships have successfully warded off the first enemy wave but the rest of the Alliance’s fleet just appeared on our screens”.  
-“Yes, I can see that” answered Sheppard “order our jets to attack. The Hammond will stay in orbit above Atlantis for now, we want them to come closer before using the Asgard weapon”  
-“Understood sir” she answered  
-“Stay in touch with the SGC” Sheppard continued “Landry has to be ready to take command if Atlantis is taken”

\---

On Lyra’s ship

-“Sir, we are coming out of hyperspace” said Lyra “I’m turning the cloak on”.

Suddenly a space battle appear in front of their eyes

-“Do we have any way to know who is who?” asked O’neill as multiple Goa’uld ships were gunning at each other around a kassa station orbiting a planet.  
-“One second, I’ll enter the resistance code” answered Lyra  
As soon as she did some of the dots representing ships on the control screen went from yellow to green.  
-“Your Resistant friends are getting their asses kicked” noted O’neill “I don’t think we can tip the scale and the Jaffa will stay behind as long as the fleet attacking Earth isn’t defeated”  
-“There” said Lyra staring at a part of the screen, she pushed the controls accelerating as fast as the conventional engine was allowing it.  
-“Would you mind keeping me update of what you are doing?” asked O’neill maintaining a blank face despite a brutal maneuver to avoid an enemy ship.  
-“This is the entryway of the station’s force field” she pointed at the screen before her “the breach stayed opened from neglect or because of a resistant shot, anyway if we come sufficiently close we might be able to reach SG1 via radio” she explained gesturing towards an earthian communication system.  
-“SG1 this is General O’neill, please come in” he tried a few minutes later. Lyra barely avoided a Lucian shoot with a swift looping that almost threw the General out of his chair, again.  
-“Sorry sir” she said “this vessel is not made for this kind of flying. O’neill mumbled something about safety belts before calling out again  
-“SG1, come in” he insisted  
-“General O’neill?” said the stunned voice of Mitchell in the speakers, after a few second he added “the Alliance is about to attack Earth, you need to…”  
-“Colonel” cut O’neill with authority “we won’t be able to maintain this communication channel for long, what’s you status?”  
-“Davidson’s leg is injured, we had to part ways but he is safe for now” he explained “Simmons and I managed to reprogram the C4 we left behind on a previous mission, the explosion is set up for 1 hours from now and should create a chain reaction destroying the station and any ships in its vicinity. We were hoping to steal a cargo but it seems all ships are participating in the current battle. Do you know what’s going on sir?”  
-“The Resistance came to say hi” O’neill answered  
-“General, we have to go” cut Lyra “maintaining this position is leaving us far to vulnerable, the cloak won’t do us any good if we take fire”  
-“Is that Lyra?” asked Simmons  
-“She is our getaway driver for today” said O’neill “go pick up Davidson and meet us in the ship bay in 40 minutes, we are coming to get you. Over.”

\---

Back on the TV set

-“This is Julia Donovan for a special broadcast” said the journalist staring at the camera “we are now live with Colonel Davis from the Pentagon. Colonel, thank you for taking the time to talk to us in this moment of crisis. What can you tell us about the battle currently raging above our heads?”  
-“Let me first repeat the directives for public safety” he started “stay indoor, do not panic. We are confident that we will win this but if the worst should happen, we know from experience that our enemy’s motivations are purely lucratives, if they were to reach the surface, there is no reason to think they would target the population unprovoked. We are receiving reports from several gathering throughout the country manifesting our right to freedom and independence. This is a praiseworthy sentiment but the Lucian Alliance has an heavy past of kamikaze terrorist attacks, let’s not give them obvious civilian targets ; even if, again, the chances of one of their vessels piercing our atmosphere are very slim”.  
-“What make you think they will stay out of the atmosphere? What will happen if you are wrong?” asked Donovan  
-“We have the upperhand” indicated Davis “thanks to our allies and their intelligence we knew they were coming and we prepared. Plus, we have superior technology. Furthermore if even one of their ships was to breach our defenses, they would be at great desavantage meeting the patrols of Earth’s united Air Forces in an aircraft made for space and not for aerial flight.”  
-“You sound like we have nothing to be afraid of” continued Donovan “isn’t it a bit too good to be true?”  
-“No battle is free of risks, of course” conceded Davis “what I can tell you for now is that we managed to pushed away the first wave with very little loses, it means our plan is working”  
-“Thank you Colonel Davis” said Donovan before going back to her guests “this is pretty unbelievable, aliens are real and apparently we have the higher technology. How did that happened?”  
-“Well” said Daniel “not without sacrifices. For several years we have been fighting for freedom and Human Rights for all in the Galaxy. We developed friendships with several worlds, fought along some and we learnt a lot…”  
-“We are doomed!” interrupted Vilern  
-“See Julia” said Vala putting her hand on Daniel’s who was looking at his former colleague with big eyes “this planet is full of smart and creative people that managed to adapt, modify and create technologies until they made quite an arsenal from various findings. I was myself surprised at what the scientific teams have been able to come up after only a few years of integrating alien technologies. More than that, Earth has lead many fights for freedom in the Galaxy and Daniel here is the most gifted person I know when it’s about to lead the most stubborn soldier to the negotiation table”  
-“Negotiating with aliens” Vilern greeted his teeth shaking his head  
-“You think it’s naïve? I thought so too at first” continued Vala while Daniel was rolling his eyes, silently thanking heaven that she hadn’t dropped words like ‘Goa’uld’ or ‘Unas’ “but this approach has been proved efficient in the long run, for example, one of the most powerful races of the Galaxy -unfortunately extinct today- bequeathed its technology to Earth and…”  
-“You!” jumped Vilern pointing his finger at Daniel then at Vala “You and that woman dared to befriend vile and horrible space creatures, it’s horrendous!”  
-“Watch out what you are saying!” warned Vala standing up staring at him and loosing her ‘TV smile’  
-“What Vala means” Daniel said putting a hand on Vala forearm for her to sit back down “is that most of the people living on other planets are as human as me or you, or at least they are a derived version of our species. It was very surprising at first, as you can imagine, but there are ultimately historical explanations that bring us back to a common past that…”  
-“What proves us that what you are saying is true?” Vilern cut again “And even if aliens have 2 arms and 2 legs it doesn’t mean we are to trust them! SHOULD I REMIND YOU THAT WE ARE UNDER ATTACK!”  
-“We are indeed” intervened Woolsey “we are currently being attacked and all groups populating the Galaxy aren’t friendly ; but thanks to the work and sacrifices of our teams, it’s reasonable to say that Earth has more friends than enemies in this Galaxy”  
-“What is telling us that our ‘friends’ won’t come to sack us first chance they got?” asked Vilern more and more hysterical  
-“Humm…” winced Vala slowly shaking her head “it’s always a possibility. But most smugglers are afraid of Earth’s reputation, not to mention the new security system. No, according to me, the more you have to fear is if Issadins come for tourism. I hear they are insufferable and load, but they have big pockets. I should think about setting up a ‘voyage’ section within Lyla” she added thoughtfully  
-“Vala” Daniel warned  
-“What?” she said “I don’t see why I wouldn’t take advantage of my knowledge of your planet and give other the opportunity to tour it! It’s completely honest and legal work Daniel!”  
-“What do you mean?” asked Donovan with wide eyes as Daniel was closing his as if he was trying to ignore what had just happened.  
-“Well” said Lyra staring at the nearest camera and giving her best smile “after all that has been said tonight, you probably noted that ‘Maldoran’ doesn’t really sound earthian!”

The studio was silent, all technicians as well as Donovan were stunned. Woolsey was hiding a smile while Daniel was cleaning his glasses shaking his head. Vala was still smiling while Vilern was staring at her with a mix of fear and fascination in his eyes. She came closer to him, rolling her hips as usual. The professor went stiff and stammered :  
-“You’re an alien”  
-“I am” she confirmed patting his shoulders until he finally relaxed. No doubt the image was already trending on all social networks.

\---

On Atlantis

-“Colonel Sheppard, I’m patching you with Colonel Ellis” said Amelia Banks  
-“Ellis” said Sheppard “we are kind of busy right now!”  
-“Sheppard” said Ellis “according to our sensors, our fleet has taken substantial damages, Caldwell and I are ready to come in as reinforcements”  
-“We are not there yet Colonel” replied Sheppard “I just ordered the Hammond to leave the lunar orbit to attack the first heavy Lucian ships, the Dedalus and the Apollo are to remain hidden behind Mars as planned.”  
-“An enemy squad as already managed to go through our lines” Elis argued “fortunately their trajectory lead them above the Pacific ocean and the russians stopped them before any civilian losses were to deplore, but I want to remind you than in the eventuality of a larger break through, conventional aerial aircrafts will be quickly overpowered, especially considering they have no shield. You can’t wait any longer for Doctors Carter and McKay and a solution that MAY work any longer.”  
-“Colonel” barked Sheppard annoyed “we just need to buy some more time, keep your position and wait for my orders”  
Colonel Ellis cut off the feed shaking his head just before Amelia’s update :  
-“Sir, our positions are about to be overloaded, the Hammond coming in battle is concentrating enemy fire and you still have some drones but it’s just a matter of time before…”  
-“I know!” cut Mitchell greeting his teeth “I know… patch me with McKay”

\---

In the unfinished space station around Earth’s orbit  
-“McKay do you read me?” said the Colonel’s voice through the speakers  
-“What?” said the scientist annoyed to be disrupted  
-“Where are you with the satellites?” asked Sheppard unphased  
-“Almost there” answered Sam  
-“What?...No!” exclaimed McKay “listen, even if it was possible to focus for a minute with everybody shooting way too close to this space canbox which, by the way, is barely protected by the lamest schield, I don’t see how we can possibly reach a result. As I said before combining earthian, goa’uld and ancient technology -not to mention the Asgard core- in order to attempt on a move that has NEVER been tried before, is COMPLETELY impossible!”  
-“McKay!” insisted Sheppard  
-“Really Sheppard!” said the scientist serious “it’s time to go to plan B”  
-“Rodney, if I have the Dedalus and the Apollo attack the Lucian fleet from behind, nothing is guarantees victory” Sheppard recalled “plus, if you manage to activate the satellites after that, they will be in range of the EMP blast and we will have no way of boarding enemy ships. And if they managed to restart their systems before us, we will have served them Earth on a platter.”  
-“Listen” said McKay voice going an octave up “I know I have a thing about saving the world last minute under the pressure of imminent death but, -and I can swear this to you- THIS IS NOT GOING TO WORK”  
-“Here” interrupted Sam closing a control panel “John, we are ready for first attempt”  
-“What?!” exclaimed McKay turning to face her  
-“Alright, be ready on my mark” said Sheppard “Amelia patch me with all vessels… Your attention everyone” he stopped to take a big breath “on my mark we will launch protocole ‘Stillwind’. We will know immediately if the operation is a success. Every unit is to be extra aware and ready to react whatever the outcome. Doctor Carter, on my mark 1,2,3 fire!”  
Sam executed the key command, a magnetic blast raised from the space station towards space, forward but not downwards, missing Earth. McKay rushed towards the control screen.  
-“The good news is that -to my biggest surprise- your unidirectional wave is working. Bad news is we are the only ones that fired it!” he said frantic pointing at the silent satellites. “I told you commanding earth/goa’uld hybrid satellites with an ancient/earth hybrid software was a wild dream!”  
-“Something is probably blocking the command signal” noted Sam without looking up from her tablette.  
-“Someth… no! I’m telling you the issue is the compatibility between technologies!” cried McKay  
-“Shut down the station’s shield!” ordered Sam  
-“Are you insane! It’s the only thing protecting us from enemy fire!” he screamed “and they surely spotted us since we managed to freeze a handful of ships above us!” he added pointing at the window form which stilled goa’uld jets could be seen as well as, in the background, a squad rapidly progressing towards the station.  
Sam pushed him away from the station’s command, turned off its shield and executed again the key command on her tablette. This time all satellites as well as the station emitted an EMP blast freezing the systems of every ships on range  
-“I… it shouldn’t have worked!” mumbled McKay  
\---

Back on the TV set

-“M. Woolsey” said Julia Donovan “the revelation about Vala’s origins is as choking as unexpected. Shall we concluded that al… people born on other planets are currently walking free amongst us?”  
-“No” said Woolsey firm but uncomfortable “Vala’s case is isolated. She is a strong ally that chose to join our ranks several years ago and proved herself many times, including by being a key element in the direct protection of our planet in a conflict now settled. When she asked for the permission to become a element of our civil society, we granted her an exceptional residency permit which was well deserved. But let me be clear, the IOA has no will to set up a general program to welcome visitors from other planets permanently or not. Vala’s situation is unique and again she proved herself many times before being authorized to…”  
While Woolsey was losing himself in his explanation, Julia Donovan was putting two fingers on her earpiece, obviously receiving new information. She raised a finger with her other hand to interrupt the lawyer  
-“Sorry M. Woolsey” she apologized “I’m being told that we are coming live with Doctor Samantha Carter. Doctor Carter” she added while Sam’s face was appearing on a screen behind her “you are the lead of an international scientist and researchers network working on alien technologies and cultures, and you are currently...sitting on one of our orbital station! What can you tell us? What’s the situation? How is the battle progressing?”  
-“Good evening” said Sam shyly “we lost all communication with our troops engaged in battle. Which was totally expected!” she added quickly “Thanks to our new network of security satellites we depleted a weapon that rendered inert any ships at range. Friends or foe. Our jet squads successfully lured enemy ships near the satellites. Therefore, I am able to tell you that the Lucian Alliance doesn’t constitute an immediate threat to Earth anymore”.  
-“That’s… a wonderful news” commented the journalist stunned while Vala was raising a victory fist with a smiling Daniel by her side “but” Donovan recovered “if I understand you correctly, many enemy vessels are resting above our heads. Isn’t it alarming?”  
-“Apollo and Dedalus, two of our best heavy combat vessels, stayed out of reach of the weapon and therefore weren’t incapacitated. Their squads have operated preventing strikes immediately after the wave, efficiently damaged weapons and navigation systems of all main enemy ships” explained Sam “In addition they possess weapons capable of vaporizing even biggest ships in one shoot especially now that they don’t have working protective shields. That will prevent any attempt of the enemy even in the unlikely possibility they reboot their systems anytime soon.”  
-“Thank you Doctor Carter” said Donovan ending the transmission “It’s over!” she added with a relieved sigh.  
-“Well our teams will now board enemy ships to apprehend inboard personnel” said Daniel “resistance in a given but as Sam said, preventive measures as well as our technological superiority allows to be sure the planet is safe”.  
-“Great!” said Donovan ecstatic “Vala you don't seem to be seem to be as happy as could be expected” she added noticing the closed posture she added adopted  
-“I… the fight is not over for everyone” she mumbled staring at the table before her  
-“Vala is referring to a battle our allies are currently leading at the other side of the galaxy” provided Woolsey “they are attempting to seize our enemy's rear base in order to prevent another attack against Earth”  
The set was silent. Vilern nodded then came towards Vala shaking her hand  
-“Thank you and thanks to your peers for watching over our planet”  
-“It’s on that image that our special broadcast ends” said Donovan “I am sure many questions will rise in the next few days but for tonight we thank those who thought for our safety and freedom and we give all our prayers to those that are still fighting on our orbit as well as light years from here.”

\---

On the kassa station

-“How are you holding up?” asked Mitchell to Davidson while they were running is a hallway, Simmons helping him.  
-“I will feel better when we are out of this damned station” he mumbled  
-“Almost there” said Simmons “the ship hold is at the end of this corridor”  
-“Oh crap” blurted Mitchell pushing his team mates out of the way as a Lucian patrol was appearing behind them  
-“Stop right there” said a Lucian while they started shooting  
Simmons and Mitchell returned fire. Davidson was slipping on the floor.  
-“Colonel, I’m almost out of amo!” informed Simmons after a few minutes  
-“Their back up has come through, we won’t hold much longer. Davidson?” inquired the team leader from the other side of the hallway  
-“He passed out” said Simmons worried  
-“Stop shooting” ordered a Lucian “Colonel Mitchell, you have no way out, even if you can reach the ship hold, all our vessels are out. Surrender and I promise you a quick death”  
Simmons looked at Mitchell alarmed, not seeing how to get out.  
-“I have to oppose that idea” said a voice behind them.  
The unknown man, hidden behind the door frame of the ship hold opened fired on the Lucians; Mitchell barely had time to recognized General O’neill before he took cover again.  
-“Cover him!” ordered Mitchell to Simmons who had grabbed Davidson’s gun.  
O’neill joined forces with SG1, heavy fire preventing the Lucians to progress  
-“Now!” he screamed stopping his shoots.  
Lyra surgered from the door, while Simmons and Mitchell kept firing. She stopped just behind them, raised her arms and focused two Goa’uld gantelets blasts above the Lucians’ heads, collapsing the hallway on them.  
-“Let’s get out of there” she yelled helping Simmons to grab Davidson and leading SG1 towards her ship  
-“You are late” said O’neill to Mitchell once on board  
-“Sorry sir, we were held back. Thanks for coming to get us” Sg1’s leader said  
-“The station is going to explode any minute” said Simmons has the ship’s gate was closing.  
Lyra throw herself on the commands and flew the ship out as fast as possible.

‘Breach detected’ - ‘Breach detected’ - ‘Scan initialized’ said a soft but firm computerized feminine voice. 

-“What is THAT?” asked Mitchell as force shields were appearing around the tree newcomers  
-"It’s that thing again!” O’neill rolled his eyes

‘Breach detected’ - ‘Multiple humanoide subjects’ - ‘Multiple weapons detected’ - ‘One unconscious subject’ the voice went on while a ray of light was scratching the men.  
‘Breach detected’ - ‘Blood work in process’

-“Just stay still for a second” O’neill advised waving his hand towards the ceiling  
-“Davidson needs medical attention” pressed Simmons eyeing his friend lying of the floor  
-“Lyra when you have a second” said O’neill impatient  
-“We need to get far enough to avoid the blast!” said Lyra racing for her seat.

‘Subjects identified’ interrupted the voice ‘Colonel Mitchell, Captain Davidson and Doctor Simmons’ ‘Pending confirmation for Authorization protocol Allea’

-“Allea right away?” frowned O’neill accusing the ceiling  
-“Protocole Allea confirmed. Activate status Dorma for Davidson.” said Lyra “they are my team” she shrugged.  
-“Is the battle over?” asked Mitchell.  
A explosion occurred behind them, the blast making the ship shake.  
-“It is now” noted O’neill  
-“What’s all of that?” asked Simmons pointing out the machines now surrounding Davidson  
-“It’s gonna keep him stable and unconscious until we can get him to a doctor” dismissed Lyra “according to the scans internal damages aren’t too expensive, as long as the bleeding is stopped he should be fine” she added putting an IV in Davidson’s arm. She stepped aside and the soldier was immediately surrounded by a blue magnetic field.  
-“This is a Goa’uld ship but I have never seen this kind of tech” noted Simmons joining the others in the control room, Lyra following.  
-“What happened sir?” Mitchell was asking  
-“We communicated our plan to Iphor and he ordered the retreat of the resistant fleet, or at least what was left of it. A good part of the Lucians ships followed them, it’s probably what allowed us to get in the ship hold without being noticed. You know the rest.”  
-“All the ships that stayed behind to protect the summit were destroyed in the blast” informed Lyra  
-“What are we doing now?” asked Mitchell “shall we go give a hand to the Resistance?”   
-“That won’t be necessary” smiled O’neill “On our advice Iphor lead them right to the Jaffa fleet. Teal’c will take care of it”  
-“Do we have any updates about Earth?” asked Simmons with a severe expression.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is mostly it!  
> Next one is an epilogue, ValaxDaniel & SamxJack shippers should appreciate it.


	13. Epilogue

New York

-“Good Afternoon everybody” said a voice on TV “I am Alexa XI Phong, Chinese-american and recently appointed spokesperson for the IOA. I would like to begin my first address by saying all my gratitude to all men and women that thought relentlessly during the last few years above and beyond our atmosphere in order to guarantee our freedom and safety. I know numerous questions are still pending, and I understand everybody’s interrogations. Answers will come in due time and I am sure all of you understand that this crisis asks for organization and logistics we have yet to built. Here is what I’m able to confirm today. The Lucian Alliance, that attacked us a few days ago is currently in disarray throughout the galaxy : its rearguard has been destroyed by the ‘Jaffas’ who constitute one of the largest army in the galaxy. They also are strong, loyal and long term allies of Earth. This is why we asked for their collaboration in incarcerating the prisoners taken after the Earth battle. And yes, I am today at liberty to say that all ships still flying on our orbit have been emptied of enemy combatant and are now under Earth’s control. As I was saying earlier, the Lucian fighters have been transferred to a Jaffa custodial world : it has been found inappropriate and dangerous to welcome them on our grounds and we do not possess the suitable facilities off world. Of course, our agents are participating with their surveillance and interrogations from which we intend to dismantle what remains of the enemy’s network in the galaxy. As for the future, a special unit has been created within the UN to discuss the proposal we received to participate to a new interplanetary body which goal would be to maintain peace in the galaxy as well as organize trade and cultural exchanges. The IOA and the others services involved in planetary exploration will contribute to the works of that unit providing any relevant information. I will now take your questions.”

All journalists began to speak at the same time :  
-“Who are the members of this special unit? How were they appointed? Who is in charge to speak for the planet?”  
-“What are those ‘others services involved in planetary exploration’? What’s your take on the rumors that the Lucian Alliance benefited from supports groups on Earth?”  
-“Who is gonna take guardianship of the seized fleet? Does the US Air Force intend to use them to dictate US policies to the rest of the world?”  
-“Who are the ‘Jaffas’? Where were the prisoners taken? Why do the ‘Jaffa’ have custody? On what base will they be judge since the Geneva convention obviously doesn’t apply?”  
-“When will it be possible to visit other planets? Delta Air Lines communicated its intent to buy a fleet of ships, is that a possibility and when?”

-“Who told her to take questions?” exclaimed Daniel turning off the TV “they are gonna eat her alive!”  
-“Reporters are dogs!” said Vala from another room  
-“You didn’t always say that” noted Daniel  
-“They say I’m a liar!” countered Vala  
-“Even if you didn’t really have a choice, you indeed lied about your origins” said Daniel  
-“I told them I grew up in a farm and that my father was a conman, it’s entirely true!” she replied  
-“Almost ready?” he asked picking at the window. An army of paparazzi were waiting in the street. “Something tells me the trip to the Airport will be less than quiet”

\---

SGC

-“Teal’c, I’m happy to see you” greeted Mitchell watching his friend, dressed in a ceremonial Jaffa outfit, coming down the Stargate ramp.  
-“Same here” colonel Mitchell he nodded  
-“What’s up in Jaffa land?” said the officer conversationally while they were advancing in the hallway.  
-“The High council is thinking about joining the interplanetary government” said Teal’c serious “however, the Resistance’s proposal to nominate Lyra as the leader of the executive board in not very popular”  
-“She is the one person knowing best the different cultures of the galaxy, except maybe Jackson, but I understand the worry of her being lenient with the movement she created, not to mention her homeworld or her past with your community”  
-“Indeed” agreed Teal’c  
I wouldn’t worry too much though” added Mitchell moving for Teal’c to go through an armored door “as soon as she hear about it, Lyra took refuge on her ship. She refuses all contact with the IOA who is pushing for her to take the job.”  
-“You think she will stay with SG1?” asked Teal’c interested  
-“It depends how much of the program will stay secret” Cam shrugged “The reveal to the public of extraterrestrial inhabited planets did not cure her from her paranoia to say the least… We will be going as soon as you got changed” he added stopping in front of the locker room’s door.  
-“I don’t think my outfit to be inappropriate” frowned Teal’c after checking himself over  
-“Of course not!” said Mitchell quickly “it’s just that you could come across civilians on the way and…”  
-“Didn’t the reveal of the Stargate go as planned?” asked Teal’c raising an eyebrow  
-“Truth be told, the existence of a device allowing instant travel through the galaxy is still a secret” confessed Mitchell “After the space battle, people were...agitated and the police had to deal with sometimes hectic protests. The President has had to set up a curfew. The stock market and most of the school are still closed. But we are doing pretty good, other countries are facing disastrous situations, especially when they are lead by religious extremists. You will be curious to know that the IOA spokeswoman talked about the Jaffa for the first time merely 2 hours ago. If I were you I would avoid making myself known, apparently the death threat Vala and Jackson received are nothing compared to the journalists’ enthusiasm”.

\---

Minnesota

Daniel exited a shopper, adjusting his tux he grabbed Vala’s arm to help her walk in the grass with high heels. They walked together a few dozen of meters before joining the gathering.  
-“Take notes” said Vala with a smirk, kissing his cheek. She took the bouquet that was handed to her and went to stood on the other side of the aisle.  
-“You’re late” blurted O’neill also wearing a tux  
-“Sorry” said Daniel adjusting his glasses “I swear the paparazzi are harder to lose than a angry horde of Unas”  
-“You came a long way since Abydos” smiled the General  
-“Haven’t we all” said Daniel smiling at the end of the aisle : Samantha Carter, radiant at her brother’s arm, was walking forward in a magnificent wedding dress.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The end! I sooo want your comments!!! Please please please!
> 
> This is the first fanfiction I ever wrote, or at least that’s the one I first began writing a few years ago, in French.  
> I left a few openings for a sequel in Atlantis’ universe. I have an idea for the setup and recently thought of a plot. It would take a while to write and I have so many other projects… would you read it?

**Author's Note:**

> So what do you think so far?
> 
> Next in line :  
> Episode 2 - Ghost in the shell will take place on Atlantis  
> Characters : Mitchell, McKay, Teyla, Ronon, Woolsey, Zelenka, Lorn, Carter, Landry, Harriman, O'neill


End file.
